KURUSHII KURUSHII
by Devilish Grin
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Tapi semua berubah semenjak kehadiran gadis yang hampir ditabrak Sasuke masuk dalam kehidupan keduanya. Hinata sudah membuat keputusan. Gadis itu nekad mencelakai Sakura. Suatu rahasia diungkap oleh Neji. "Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melepaskan Sakura."/"Dia... Dibunuh..." CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/AU/Twisted plot

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By _Devilish Grin_

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 1

...

.

**Sakura Pov**

Namaku Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi jurusan Sastra Inggris, 19 tahun. Aku menjalani kehidupan yang cukup menyenangkan selama 19 tahun hidup di muka ini. Aku diberkahi keluarga yang sayang padaku, teman-teman yang baik dan yang paling utama aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat baik hati. Namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi, 19 tahun. Dia pemuda yang cerdas, makanya tidak heran di usianya yang masih muda, dia sudah menyelesaikan skripsinya dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu sidang.

**Normal Pov**

"Sakura." Pemuda itu sedang berdiri di depan sebuah mobil hitam sambil setengah bersandar. Gayanya yang _cool_ membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sekejap.

"Wah, wah yang dijemput pacar, senangnya~" goda seorang gadis berkuncir kuda begitu melihat Sasuke datang menjemput dan tengah menunggu sang kekasih.

"Ino, jangan menggodaku!" gadis merah muda itu mendelik, menatap sang kawan dengan wajah merah.

"Cie, cie!" Ino malah semakin menggoda Sakura. Jujur saja wajah gadis itu sangat lucu kalau sedang menahan malu seperti sekarang ini.

"Sudah, Ino, kasihan tuh, Sakura, wajahnya sudah sangat merah!" seorang gadis lain cekikikan melihat tampang Sakura yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Awas ya, kalian berdua!" balas Sakura dengan gemas.

"Mendingan kamu samperin Sasuke, tuh! Kasihan dia kelamaan di sana!" Ino menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang mulai menatap bosan.

Sakura yang menyadari mimik jenuh pada wajah Sasuke, lekas berlari kecil menghampirinya.

.

.

"Ino menyebalkan," ucapnya setengah merajuk begitu berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk." Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi keluhan gadisnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam_ porsche_ tersebut, dan tak lama mobil itu meluncur meninggalkan Konoha University.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, seperti biasanya dia menanyakan apa-apa saja yang sudah dilewati Sasuke hampir seharian ini.

"Seperti biasa, membantu pekerjaan kantor Itachi yang seharusnya dia kerjakan," jawab pemuda itu dengan nada malas. Tangannya tetap memainkan kemudi dengan lincah dan tatapannya fokus ke depan, ke jalan.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang serba irit dan singkat. Pemuda itu memang sama sekali tidak berubah meski sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama.

"Lalu, kau sendiri?" Sasuke balas menanyakan keadaan Sakura.

"Baik sekali! Tapi hari ini sedikit agak membosankan karena aku mendapat tumpukan tugas," jawab sang gadis dengan bersemangat seperti biasa. Dia selalu antusias tiap kali berbicara dengan Sasuke dan dia sangat senang sekali melakukan pembicaraan dengannya, karena ia dapat lebih mengenal jauh lebih dalam kepribadian Sasuke.

"Jangan malas. Seharusnya kau kerjakan semua tugas-tugasmu biar bisa lulus dengan cepat." Sasuke memutar kemudinya ke arah kiri, sementara Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku ini tidak sejenius dirimu," dengus gadis itu yang mau tak mau harus mengakui kecerdasan sang kekasih. Aneh, memang, Sasuke dan dirinya masuk kuliah di umur yang sama tapi sekarang Sasuke sudah mau lulus saja, sementara dia harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi untuk lulus.

"Uchiha memang jenius." Pemuda raven itu menyeringai senang saat akhirnya sang gadis mengakui kalau dia itu memanglah jenius.

Sesaat keadaan hening. Sakura yang memutuskan untuk berkutat bermain _game_ di android dan Sasuke yang kembali menyetir dalam diam. Sesekali pemuda itu melirik ke sisi kirinya, melihat gadis itu sudah tenggelam ke dunia _game_-nya. Menghela napas sejenak saat mendengar Sakura yang mulai senyum-senyum sendiri atau bergumam tak jelas.

"Apa kau mau makan siang?" tanya pemuda itu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Sakura kembali.

"Sebenarnya aku mau langsung pulang untuk nge-_print_ semua _fotocopy_ yang aku pinjam dari Temari," jawab gadis itu masih fokus pada permainannya, "Tapi, kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mau makan siang, aku mau kok, menemanimu," ucapnya seraya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tak biasa-biasanya menawari makan siang lebih dulu, karena biasanya dia yang selalu meminta untuk makan siang bersama dan Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu.

"Hari ini aku ada janji dengan klien pertamaku jadi aku harus cepat. Kalau kau tidak mau makan siang, aku akan segera mengantarkanmu pulang." Sakura mengulum senyum dan mengerti, kalau sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin bercerita tentang pekerjaan barunya saja. Dasar, dia memang agak sedikit aneh dalam bersikap, tapi untunglah dia dapat mengerti pemuda itu setelah sekian lama menjalin kasih.

"Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan klien? Selamat ya, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura dengan tanggap langsung memberikan selamat pada kekasihnya sambil tersenyum lebar, merasa ikut bahagia.

"Hn." Hanya satu kata singkat yang tak jelas sebagai balasan dari ucapan Sakura, tapi gadis itu tahu kalau Sasuke sangat mengapresiasi ucapannya tadi.

.

.

Mobil itu kini mulai memasuki daerah perumahan _elite_ di kawasan Konoha, tempat di mana Sakura tinggal bersama dengan Mebuki dan Kizashi, kedua orang tuanya yang sudah Sasuke anggap seperti kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah cantik bercat kuning yang bagian halaman rumahnya banyak ditanami oleh tumbuhan hias dan pepohonan kecil. Rumah yang tampak begitu bersahabat dengan lingkungan, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya merasa nyaman.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, terima kasih sudah menjemputku," ucap Sakura sebelum turun dari dalam mobil.

Tangan gadis itu bergerak ke arah daun pintu mobil dan hendak membukanya, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika suara Sasuke memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Sakura, tunggu dulu."

Sakura berhenti sejenak dan berputar ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati wajah Sasuke yang kini dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat _adrenaline_-nya berpacu.

_Cup!_

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir _pink_ Sakura membuat wajah gadis itu merona hebat tatkala mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. 6 tahun mengenal Sasuke, 3 tahun menjadi sahabtnya, dan 3 tahun menjadi kekasihnya, inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

"Sasuke..." Sakura hanya mampu terbengong sambil memegang bibirnya sendiri dan menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Jangan kaget begitu Sakura," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum menahan geli saat melihat wajah polos Sakura, "Sudah sana masuk ke rumah. Katanya kau banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan 'kan?" pernyataan pemuda itu menyadarkan Sakura kembali ke alam nyata.

"A-ah ya, kau benar!" balas Sakura dengan agak tergagap.

Sakura segera turun dari dalam mobil. Di luar ia sempat melongok ke dalam kaca mobil dan menatap Sasuke yang masih berada pada posisinya sedang memandang ke arah dirinya.

"Semangat pada klien pertamamu ya, Sasuke! Semoga berhasil!" ucapnya sambil melambai ke arah dalam.

"Kau juga, kerjakan semua tugasmu. Jangan malah bergosip dengan dua nenek sihir itu!" balas Sasuke yang sudah dua kali memperingati Sakura untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Haha, pemuda itu sepertinya hapal sekali kebiasaan gadisnya yang kalau sudah bosan mengerjakan tugas, bakalan menelepon Ino dan Temari yang berujung jadi acara gosip dan membuatnya lupa akan tugas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan.

"Iya aku tahu. Kau juga, awas, ya jangan selingkuh kalau kliennya ternyata gadis cantik!" Sakura tidak mau kalah, diia juga menasehati Sasuke untuk tidak selingkuh kalau nantinya orang yang menjadi klien pertamanya adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan memiliki segala kelebihan di atasnya.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu." Sasuke memutar kedua iris kelamnya dengan bosan, dan setelah itu ia berpamitan pada Sakura.

Mobil Sasuke akhirnya melaju secara perlahan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Gadis merah muda itu masih menatap mobil Sasuke dari kejauhan. Setelah mobil itu berbelok dan tak terlihat oleh pandangannya lagi, ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

><p><strong>Jalan Raya Konoha<strong>

**.**

Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di jalan raya menuju kantornya yang berada di pusat kota Konoha dan hanya berjarak kurang dari 100 km dari kampus Sakura. Keadaan jalan kala siang itu agak lengang membuat pemuda itu sedikit mempercepat laju mobilnya dan setengah melamun.

Sasuke sedang melamunkan kisah cintanya bersama Sakura. Tak terasa hampir 7 tahun dilewatinya bersama Sakura. Menjalin kasih 3 tahun semenjak mereka duduk di bangku SMA hingga sekarang. Ternyata kalau dipikir-pikir hubungan dialah yang paling awet dibanding teman-temannya semasa sekolah dulu. Ino terkenal _play girl_ meskipun dia mengaku hanya mencintai Sai, sepupu Sasuke, tapi gadis itu tampak tidak sungguh-sungguh membuat Sai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuntut ilmu di Amerika. Temari, entah sudah berapa kali putus-nyambung dengan Shikamaru, faktor kurangnya kepercayaan di dalam hubungan. Temari yang terlalu pencemburu dan Shikamaru yang cuek, kombinasi yang berbahaya. Sementara Naruto tidak jelas, sepertinya sejak dulu dia memang berbakat untuk jadi jomblo dan pemuda itu juga sama halnya seperti Sai, kuliah di negeri orang.

Kembali ke hubungannya dengan Sakura. Kalau dipikir memang dialah yang paling beruntung. Meski Sakura agak keras kepala tapi gadis itu bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan sikapnya dan bisa dikatakan memiliki kesetiaan tinggi.

Sasuke sangat menyayangi gadis itu dan berencana untuk mengikatnya dalam suatu ikatan suci yang disebut pernikahan, makanya dia berjuang keras agar bisa secepat mungkin lulus kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan, meskipun dalam hal ini Sasuke sudah ditawari untuk menjadi direktur utama di salah satu perusahaan ayahnya, tapi ia berkeras untuk mandiri dan lepas dari orang tuanya.

Saat sedang asik melamun merencanakan masa depannya dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dikejutkan oleh kemunculan seorang gadis bergaun biru yang melintas dari kejauhan pada jalurnya. Spontan pemuda itu langsung mengerem secepat kilat agar tidak menabrak gadis tersebut.

_CKIIIIIITTTT!_

Sasuke berhenti tepat beberapa centi dari tubuh gadis itu. Sementara sosok sang gadis malah berdiri diam di depan mobil Sasuke. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan tanpa terduga ia berteriak-teriak histeris di sana.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH BERHENTI? TABRAK! AYO TABRAK AKU!"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berteriak kencang pada Sasuke dan meminta dirinya untuk ditabrak. Tak pelak kejadian itu langsung memacu kerumunan orang-orang dalam waktu tak kurang dari 5 menit.

'_Apa-apaan dia, berteriak seperti itu?'_ Sasuke mengernyit melihat tingkah aneh dari sang gadis.

"TABRAK AKU! TABRAK AKU SEKARANG JUGA KARENA AKU MAU MATI!"

Sekarang gadis tersebut malah menggebrak-gebrak bagian depan mobil Sasuke dengan ganas dan membuat kerumunan yang melihat mereka semakin banyak.

'_Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini!'_

Sasuke hilang kesabaran. Pemuda itu keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri orang aneh tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera menarik dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil secara paksa.

_Blugh!_

Tanpa berperasaan Sasuke mendorong gadis itu dan membuatnya secara otomatis terduduk di bangku depan. Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan dengan cepat ia berjalan ke samping, membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau dalam masalah, Nona!" tukasnya dengan marah sementara gadis itu hanya terdiam. Kontras dengan sikapnya yang barusan. "Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya kali ini berusaha menstabilkan emosinya yang nyaris meledak.

"Ma-maafkan aku...," balas sang gadis sambil tertunduk. Sasuke kembali mengernyit heran dan bergumam pelan kalau gadis itu benar-benar sangat aneh.

.

.

.

**15 menit kemudian**

Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional jepang yang bisa dikatakan sangat mewah dan ia menurunkan gadis indigo itu tepat di depannya.

"Maaf telah merepotkan anda, dan terima kasih," ucap gadis itu dengan sopan sambil membungkuk di depan mobil.

"Hn. Lain kali kalau mau bunuh diri cari sasaran lain," balas Sasuke sekenanya. Pemuda itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area tersebut menuju kantornya.

* * *

><p><strong>Conselling Terapist<strong>

**.**

Gara-gara kejadian tadi Sasuke jadi datang terlambat, padahal ini adalah usaha pertamanya untuk mendapatkan klien. Sebenarnya dia sudah janji untuk bertemu dengan kliennya 20 menit yang lalu tapi dia terlambat. Begini, nih repotnya kalau punya kantor baru, dia belum memiliki asisten sehingga semuanya harus ia selesaikan sendiri.

_Knock knock knock!_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah depan ruangannya. Sasuke bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduk. Siapa tahu yang datang adalah kliennya.

_Cklek!_

Begitu membuka pintu, ia mendapati ada dua orang sedang berdiri, seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang gadis yang sempat membuatnya_ shock_, karena dia adalah gadis yang tadi nyaris ditabraknya di jalan raya! Tatapan _onyx_ dan manik lavender bertemu sesaat dan gadis itu langsung menunduk.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Sasuke Uchiha," sapa laki-laki itu memecah suasana aneh diantara Sasuke dan gadis tersebut.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga?" balas Sasuke menebak kalau laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya adalah orang yang menghubunginya beberapa hari lalu untuk melakukan konseling.

"Ah, benar sekali." Laki-laki itu langsung tersenyum ramah, "perkenalkan nama saya Hiashi Hyuuga dan dia adalah Putri saya, Hinata Hyuuga," ucapnya sambil menepuk kedua bahu sang gadis dengan lembut.

"Lalu, siapa yang ingin melakukan konseling?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah Hiashi dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Saya kemari mengantarkan Putri saya, bisa 'kan anda membantunya?" senyuman laki-laki itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lemah yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu masuklah dulu, kita bicara di dalam." Sasuke yang nyaris lupa dengan tata krama langsung mempersilahkan kedua Hyuuga itu untuk masuk.

"Ah, tidak usah. Saya sedang terburu-buru saat ini, jadi biarkan Putri saya saja yang masuk," jawabnya yang masih harus mengurusi urusan lain. Sebagai kepala keluarga Hyuuga, laki-laki itu memang terkenal sangat pekerja keras, namun sebisa mungkin dia meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anaknya. Seperti sekarang ini, meskipun sibuk tapi dia tetap mencoba untuk mengantarkan anak gadisnya ke dokter.

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri baik-baik dan percayakan semuanya pada Sasuke, ya sayang?" Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi perkataan Hiashi.

Laki-laki itu mencium lembut kening sang gadis dan setelah itu ia bergerak pergi meninggalkan anaknya di tangan Sasuke dengan penuh harapan kalau Hinata pasti akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Hinata masih diam di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke, menatap punggung sang ayah yang perlahan tak terlihat lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk ke dalam. Kita mulai sesi pembicaraan masalahmu."

.

.

Begitu Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan, Sasuke menutup pintu ruangannya rapat-rapat. Ia berjalan mengekor di belakang pasiennya dan segera duduk.

Kini keduanya tengah berhadap-hadapan. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu sang pasien untuk bicara, sementara si gadis hanya mampu terdiam, tertunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Ternyata pekerjaan pertamanya tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi pasiennya yang bernama Hinata.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam?" tanyanya yang terdengar sekali mulai bosan dengan sikap Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya membisu.

"Hn..." Sasuke menghela napas, memijit keningnya sesaat. Kenapa dia merasa kalau dirinyalah yang saat ini sedang membutuhkan dokter? Sikap gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan pembicaraan awal. Tolong sebutkan namamu dan apa masalahmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pulpen dari dalam laci kerjanya. Ia bersiap menulis sambil memakai kacamata.

"Aku, namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan aku ingin mati," balas gadis itu dengan nada datar.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/AU/Twisted plot

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Romance/Mystery/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 2

.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata dan aku ingin mati," ucap gadis itu dengan nada datar.

Sasuke mengernyit setelah mendengar ucapan si gadis indigo. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam kedua manik lavender itu. Kosong. Kedua bola mata lavender itu memancarkan kekosongan dan menyiratkan suatu kehampaan. Gadis itu seperti sudah tidak lagi memiliki gairah untuk hidup.

"Bisa kau katakan alasan kenapa kau ingin mati, Nona Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyanya jadi semakin tertarik untuk mengetahui apakah yang menyebabkan seorang gadis secantik dan nyaris sempurna seperti Hinata memilih ingin mati? Jangan katakan dia bertingkah seperti karena baru diputuskan oleh pacarnya?

"Aku sudah kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku," jawabnya masih dengan nada datar dan pandangan kosong.

"Boleh kutebak kalau orang itu adalah kekasihmu?" Sasuke yakin sekali kalau dugaannya benar.

Apalagi sih, yang bisa membuat seorang perempuan menderita dan terpuruk kalau bukan karena laki-laki dan masalah sosial di lingkungannya. Pasti kalau bukan karena masalah asrama, dia sedang mengalami kesulitan di lingkungan hidupnya, seperti mendapat perlakuan tidak baik dari teman-temannya? _Bullying_? Tapi didengar dari pernyataan Hinata, Sasuke yakin kalau masalah yang dihadapi pasti tentang asmara.

"Dia lebih dari seorang kekasih bagiku...," jawab sang gadis dengan nada bergetar, "Dia adalah teman, juga sahabat sekaligus kekasih yang selalu ada setiap waktu untukku. Selalu menemaniku setiap aku butuh dan kesepian. Dia juga selalu memenuhi segala keinginanku." Hinata bercerita pada Sasuke sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya meremas-remas pada kaos ungunya dengan gelisah.

"Tapi..., satu bulan yang lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku..., untuk selamanya...," lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin bergetar, "Dia meninggal..., meninggalkanku..." Rintik air mata gadis itu mulai runtuh dari pertahanannya.

"Sigh..." Sasuke menghela napas sabar. Ya, dia memang harus super sabar untuk menjalani perofesinya yang seperti ini.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru gelap dari saku kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Hinata yang sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Ter-terima kasih," ucap Hinata seraya tertunduk menutupi wajahnya agar Sasuke tak melihat air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Dengan hati-hati diambilnya sapu tangan biru itu dari tangan Sasuke. Hinata menyeka sudut matanya juga pipinya yang basah. Sejenak gadis itu mengambil napas dan berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya yang turun-naik.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata mengembalikan sapu tangan itu kepada Sasuke masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Sudah merasa lebih tenang? Ingin kuambilkan air putih?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan perubahan sikap pada Hinata yang tampaknya agak membaik setelah menangis tadi.

"Ti-tidak usah, a-aku baik-baik saja." Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Masih mau melanjutkan sesi pembicaraan kita?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan perasaan tidak yakin. Meski sudah terlihat jauh lebih tenang tapi ia dapat melihat suatu luka yang begitu dalam tergambar dari sorot mata lavender itu. Begitu sakitnya kah ia karena kehilangan kekasih yang dicintainya?

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu...," ucap gadis itu secara tiba-tiba dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata yang memandang ke arah wajah Sasuke, menatap iris _onyx_ sang dokter begitu dalam membuat Sasuke agak tersentak dan nyaris kehilangan kata.

"Silahkan," balas Sasuke yang dapat menguasai dirinya dari rasa terkejut.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan bila anda kehilangan orang yang sangat anda cintai...?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Hinata membuat Sasuke merasa tertusuk. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selama ini tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau ia harus kehilangan orang yang dia cintai? Sejenak pikiran Sasuke melayang, memikirkan Sakura. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau tiba-tiba ia harus kehilangan Sakura? Jujur, ia tak pernah membayangkan hal itu sebelumnya. Selama ini dia selalu berpikir kalau dia dan Sakura akan terus bersama sampai tua.

"Kenapa anda diam Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" suara Hinata mengembalikan Sasuke ke dalam realita dari perandaian semu.

"Jujur, saya tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu sebe—"

"Kalau begitu aku menolak untuk diterapi oleh anda, permisi."perkataan Sasuke disela dengan cepat oleh Hinata. Gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan sefera membungkukkan badannya, berpamitan pada Sasuke. Setelah itu ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mencegah gadis itu pergi.

...

Sepeninggal Hinata dari sana, keadaan ruangan Sasuke menjadi senyap. Satu kalimat terlintas kembali dalam hatinya, mengenai pertanyaan Hinata yang sempat meluncur keluar dari bibirnya kepada Sasuke.

'_Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku kehilangan Sakura dengan cara yang tidak terduga?' _pikirnya dalam hati secara berulang-ulang.

Akhirnya kalimat itu terus saja berputar di dalam otak Sasuke, bahkan ketika pemuda itu sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Malam, _Otoutou_!" Itachi menatap heran saat sang adik masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam seperti biasa. Hei, kemana sopan-santunmu yang biasa kau lakukan saat sampai di rumah? Rasanya Itachi ingin berteriak seperti itu, namun niatnya urung dilakukan saat melihat ekspresi sang adik yang agak aneh.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat dan terus berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Itachi hanya mengernyit penasaran melihat sikap Sasuke. Dilihat dari mimik wajahnya, Sasuke tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedang menjadi beban pikirannya? Itachi menghela napas pelan. Sebenarnya dia sedang malas untuk berpikir karena pekerjaannya sudah cukup banyak. Setelah selesai makan malam, pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu bergegas merapihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring serta mangkuk bekasnya makan tadi.

Seusai cuci piring dan meletakkan peralatan makannya kembali, Itachi lekas beranjak dari dapur menuju ke kamarnya. Hari ini Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak pulang ke rumah karena sedang mengunjungi relasi mereka yang berada di Otogakure. Mungkin 3 atau 4 hari lagi keduanya baru pulang, dan karena alasan itulah, sementara Itachi memegang kendali perusahaan pusat menggantikan ayahnya, walaupun pekerjaannya sebagai soerang fotografer juga sudah menumpuk lantaran ia tinggalkan.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Sasuke segera melemparkan blazer hitamnya ke atas tempat tidur, menarik dasinya secara asal, membiarkannya tergantung di leher dengan longgar. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, melepaskan dasi dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya.

Sasuke segera merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur _king size_ yang berbentuk bulat dengan dibalut sprei berwarna biru gelap miliknya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dan penat dari kemacetan lalu-lintas yang ia lalui pas perjalanan pulang tadi.

Pikirannya kembali melayang memikirkan Sakura dan dia mulai berandai-andai, bagaimana bila suatu saat Sakura mati meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba? Apakah dia akan menjadi seperti Hinata? Sasuke memejamkan kedua _onyx_-nya perlahan.

**Sasuke's Dream World**

Sasuke yang niat awalnya hanya mau tiduran, jadi ketiduran sungguhan. Baru 10 menit memejamkan mata dan tertidur, mimpi sudah menyergapnya dalam suatu bayangan yang ia takutkan.

Di dalam mimpi itu dirinya sedang menghadiri sebuah pemakaman, yang ternyata adalah acara pemakamannya Sakura Haruno, kekasih yang begitu dicintainya. Di sana Sasuke meraung sejadi-jadinya, tak merelakan kepergian sang gadis. Kenapa semuanya begitu cepat? Baru saja mereka bertemu tapi gadis itu sudah harus pergi bahkan sebelum janji suci yang selama ini keduanya impikan terwujud.

Gambaran mimpinya beralih ke sebuah jalan raya dan Sasuke mendapati dirinya tengah berjalan lunglai dengan sinar pandangan mata yang kosong, berjalan ke tengah jalan. Tak peduli dengan lalu-lalang kendaraan yang sedang melintas atau pun teriakan-teriakan dari orang yang memberinya peringatan untuk hati-hati.

Salah satu dari mobil memberikan klakson dengan suara yang sangat nyaring dan mobil tersebut tepat berhenti sebelum menabrak dirinya. Sasuke terhenyak karena sosok yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut adalah Hinata. Gadis itu menatap penuh kecemasan ke arah Sasuke.

**End Of Dream World**

Sasuke terbangun tepat setelah Hinata turun dari mobil dan menggenggam erat tangannya di dalam mimpi.

Pemuda itu kini terduduk dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Degup jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

'_Ada apa denganku?'_ tanyanya membatin heran kenapa dia malah bermimpi aneh mengenai Sakura? Sensasi dingin tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ada suatu rasa ketakutkan yang begitu besar dirasakannya, ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan _onyx_ kelamnya menatap pada jam dinding yang menempel di sana sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 malam. Aneh, padahal ia merasa belum ada 5 menit tertidur, tapi ternyata sudah selama ini ia tertidur. Pandangannya kini bergerak ke arah ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak di sebuah meja kecil persis di sebelah kiri dari ranjangnya.

_Greb...!_

Diambilnya ponsel hitam tersebut sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia belum pernah merasakan kekhawatiran seperti sekarang ini kepada Sakura. Entah kenapa saat ini ia ingin sekali mengetahui keadaan gadisnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, pemuda itu segera menekan nomor Sakura dan memastikan keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja, karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengusir rasa gundah dari hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Haruno<strong>

**.**

Sakura, gadis yang sejak seharian ini ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke tampak sedang asik menulis di atas ranjangnya sambil setengah bersenandung untuk mengusir rasa bosan juga kantuk.

_I've been thinking of you, you, you you...! _

Namun, aktifitas menulisnya harus terhenti ketika ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas ranjangnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, gadis merah muda itu menyambar ponsel miliknya dan segera menerima panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari nomor Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menelponku selarut ini?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah jam weker kecil berbentuk panda sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:05 malam.

"_Kau belum tidur?"_ bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain ke Sakura.

"Aku masih mengerjakan tugas, sedikit lagi selesai," jawab Sakura sambil membolak-balik buku catatannya. Tinggal beberapa lembar lagi, maka tugasnya selesai.

"_Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Sebelum jam 12 kau sudah harus tidur,"_ ucap Sasuke yang terdengar khawatir.

"Iya-iya akan aku usahakan." Sakura mengulum senyum. Dia merasa senang mendapat perhatian yang tak biasanya dari Sasuke. Hari ini pemuda itu memang tampak berbeda, apakah itu ada kaitannya dengan keinginan yang pernah diutarakan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu, mengenai pernikahan?

"Sasuke, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa meneleponku jam segini? Tidak biasanya..." Sakura kembali menanyakan pertanyaan pertamanya yang tidak dijawab oleh Sasuke.

"_Tidak ada apa-apa,"_ jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin bicara itu saja? Tidak ada yang lain? Kau tidak rindu padaku, Sasuke?" sindir Sakura menggoda sang kekasih. Sasuke kalau gak dipancing gak bakalan mau berterus-terang, tapi Sakura suka dengan sikapnya itu. Dia selalu terlihat lucu saat berusaha menyembunyikan maksud hati yang sebenarnya.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura,"_ jawab Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura merona.

"A-aku juga mecintaimu, Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia.

_"Baiklah, kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, selamat malam."_

_Click!_

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura menghela napas bahagia dan hatinya saat ini sedang berbunga-bunga karena Sasuke ternyata begitu perhatian dan peduli padanya. Jujur, pemuda itu mulai sedikit romantis, tapi tidak apa, Sakura justru semakin senang. Wanita mana yang tak suka melihat kekasihnya romantis? Sikap romantis pada Sasuke adalah suatu perubahan besar selama mereka menjalin kasih.

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera menyelesaikan tugas ini!" ucapnya dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Yamanaka Ino<strong>

**.**

Sementara itu di rumah Yamanaka yang berada hanya 5 blok dari rumah Sakura tampak Ino dan Temari masih terjaga. Temari yang _home stay_ selama ia berkuliah di Konoha sedang membantu Ino untuk mengerjakan tugas. Mereka satu jurusan seperti Sakura, hanya saja tingkatan semester Temari lebih tinggi.

_Drrrrt... Drrrtt... Drrrttt...!_

Ino melirik ke arah ponsel Temari yang tergeletak di sebelah tangannya langsung mencolek tangan sang pemilik ponsel, "diangkat tuh," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel berwarna putih yang masih bergetar.

"Oh..." Temari hanya bergumam pelan.

Gadis itu segera meletakkan buku yang dibacanya dan mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Hallo?" sapanya dengan suara agak lemah, karea jujur dia sudah mengantuk.

"_Temari, apa kabar?" _

Temari sempat _shock_ saat mengenal suara dari orang yang meneleponnya.

"Sa-Sasori?" Temari bertanya untuk memastikan apakah yang meneleponnya benar-benar Sasori.

"Eh, Sasori?" mendengar nama Sasori disebut membuat fokus Ino yang sedang berkutat mengerjakan tugasnya langsung teralih.

"Sssst! Ino lebih baik kau fokus dengan tugasmu!" Temari mendelik ke arah Ino yang jadi gagal fokus. Gadis yang khas dengan kunciran empat ini memang agak keras terhadap Ino yang suka malas-malasan kalau sedang belajar.

"_Di sana ada Ino? Jadi kau tinggal bersamanya?"_ terdengar Sasori bertanya tentang Ino dan membuat si kuncir kuda tersenyum senang karena pemuda itu masih ingat padanya.

"Kau masih ingat padanya, eh?" sindir Temari, tak menyangka kalau Sasori masih ingat saja pada Ino. Padahal dulu Sasori sempat bilang kalau Ino adalah gadis yang menyebalkan.

"_Hahahaha, tentu saja ingat!"_ pemuda itu tertawa renyah, _"Siapa sih yang bisa melupakan gadis enerjik dan seagresif dia?"_ sambungnya lagi. Mengenang masa lalu saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Ino yang langsung memeluknya dan menyatakan cinta di depan banyak orang di halaman sekolah.

Ino yang mendengar pernyataan Sasori langsung bertampang masam, dan juga menahan malu mengingat kelakuannya dulu.

"Lalu ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini?" tanya Temari kembali ke topik pembicaraan awal.

_"Aku akan ke Konoha,"_ jawab pemuda itu mengutarakan keinginannya untuk berkunjung ke Konoha.

"Apa? Ke Konoha?" Temari nyaris tak percaya mendengarnya, sementara Ino tampak berbinar bahagia. "Kau yakin mau ke Konoha? Tapi untuk apa?" tanyanya penasaran apa yang membuat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk datang lagi ke Konoha.

_"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah dia sudah melupakanku atau belum,"_ ucap pemuda itu dengan lirih.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Semoga tidak mainstream, meskipun memang basicnya seperti itu... Please read warnings and genres :)

Ini cerita Sasuke dan Sakura, bukan SasukeXHinata. Semoga saja porsi SasuSakunya bisa mendominasi.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Main Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 3

.

Cakrawala pagi sudah membentang indah di atas kota Konoha disertai dengan berhembusnya semilir angin yang sejuk. Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok tampak gembira berjalan di halaman kampus bersama dengan dua sahabatnya menuju ke gedung kampus.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan semua tugasmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang gak yakin kalau si Sakura sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya.

"Udah, dong! Berkat dorongan dari Sasuke aku jadi bersemangat semalam!" jawab Sakura sumringah.

"Wah, wah yang punya pacar enaknya. Aku jadi iri~" ucap Ino setengah bercanda dan setengahnya lagi bicara jujur. Siapa suruh dulu dia melepaskan Sai. Kalau tidak, mungkin saat ini pemuda itu juga akan memberikannya semangat.

"Makanya cepat cari pacar, dan jangan main-main terus!" sembur Sakura menyuruh Ino untuk pacaran dengan serius.

"Ada benarnya juga sih," balas Ino sok mikir, "dan sepertinya, aku berjodoh deh sama sepupumu itu," kata Ino yang kini langsung melirik ke arah Temari.

"Apa maksudmu itu, Ino?" tanya Temari sambil menatap curiga ke arah Ino.

"Sepupumu itu datang disaat yang tepat. Dia muncul saat aku sedang membutuhkan sosok laki-laki yang bisa menjaga dan melindungiku. Bukankan itu suatu pertanda kami berjodoh?" Ino berceletuk asal.

"Dapat teori dari mana kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Temari memutar kedua manik _jade_-nya. Ino emang suka asal dan seenaknya saja menjodohkan dirinya dengan Sasori.

Biar bagaimana pun, meski Ino adalah sahabatnya tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ino mencari kesempatan pada sepupunya itu. Dia tahu sekali Ino sangat tidak bisa dipercaya kalau sudah berhubungan dengan asmara. Dia lebih senang mempermainkan hati laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya. Jangan sampai kejadian yang dialami Sai terulang ke Sasori.

"Pokoknya kau harus membantuku, ya Temari~" rengek Ino bergelayut manja pada lengan sang sahabat.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," balas Temari sekenanya.

"Oh, ya. Siang nanti aku akan menjemputnya di _airport_. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Temari sambil menoleh ke arah Ino dan Sakura.

"Mau, mau, mau!" sambar Ino cepat dengan antusias. Dasar Ino.

"Sakura, kau mau ikut tidak?" Temari melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedari tadi berkutat pada ponsel androidnya.

"Yah, boleh saja. Lagian siang nanti aku juga tidak kemana-mana," balas Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Memangnya Sasuke tidak menjemputmu? Kalian tidak ada kencan hari ini?" tanya Ino mulai lagi menggoda Sakura.

"Dia sedang ada pekerjaan dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu usaha pertamanya," jawab Sakura yang memang sudah mengetahui rencana Sasuke yang berniat untuk menemui kliennya lewat pesan singkat yang dikirimkan.

"Wah, kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati Sakura," celetuk Ino tiba-tiba.

"Hati-hati bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan agak gusar, apa maksud perkataan Ino yang menyuruhnya untuk hati-hati.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu maksudku, Sakura." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau tahu kalau laki-laki 90% selingkuh dengan perempuan yang mereka temui di tempat kerjanya?" ucapnya dengan gaya yang sedikit sok tahu.

"Aku percaya pada Sasuke. Dia tidak akan selingkuh," balas Sakura dengan sangat yakin. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke lebih lama dari siapa pun dan kenal betul watak pemuda itu. Sasuke bukanlah cowok yang gampang terpengaruh oleh keadaan.

"Kalau tidak percaya, ya sudah. Aku hanya mengingatkan, lho!" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Agak kesal juga karena Sakura seperti meremehkan ucapannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Hyuuga<strong>

* * *

><p>Di dalam rumah tradisional kebanggaan Hyuuga yang terlihat sangat asri dengan suasana tenang dan damai, tampak ada dua orang insan berbeda <em>gender<em> sedang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jadi, untuk apa anda datang kemari?" tanya seorang gadis yang berbicara tanpa memandang wajah lawan bicaranya.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah cangkir _porcelain _yang ada di depannya. Dengan cara yang elegan sang gadis meminum cairan hijau di dalam cangkir tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja dengan gerakan yang begitu halus dan tenang.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang kemarin anda ucapkan," jawab seorang pemuda dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Sasuke yang memang pagi itu sengaja mendatangi rumah pasiennya hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang gadis yang sempat membuat perasaan hatinya kalut.

"Oh? Jadi, apa jawaban anda? Apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya Hinata dengan penasaran. Sepasang lavender itu kini tengah menatap wajah Sasuke dengan cermat.

"Aku akan terus hidup untuk meneruskan perasaan cintaku pada orang yang kucintai," jawab Sasuke dengan yakin.

"Begitu?" sepasang lavender itu berusaha mencari celah apakah ada keraguan yang tersirat dari wajah Sasuke atas jawabannya. "Apakah jawaban itu benar-benar dari nurani anda, Tuan Uchiha? Atau hanya karena di sini anda berusaha untuk menyelamatkan saya?" tanya Hinata dengan tajam.

Hinata melemparkan tatapan menyelidik kepada Sasuke. Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu apakah jawaban Sasuke memang murni dari hatinya? Atau dia sama saja seperti yang lainnya. Berbohong hanya untuk membuat dirinya tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Dia menganggap orang-orang itu tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang begitu penting dalam hidup mereka. Rasanya seperti sebagian jiwamu terlepas dari raga dan ada bagian yang hampa. Kekosongan itu menimbulkan rasa duka yang teramat sangat perih.

"Aku menjawabnya berdasarkan dari apa yang aku rasakan, meskipun memang benar, aku belum pernah merasakan kehilangan yang teramat sangat seperti itu. Tapi, kalau aku dihadapkan dalam situasi sepertimu, bunuh diri bukanlah jawaban yang tepat," jawab Sasuke panjang-lebar menjelaskan. Dia berani bersumpah ini adalah omongannya yang terpanjang selama dia hidup.

"Hah...,semua orang selalu mengatakan yang sama, bunuh diri bukanlah jawaban yang tepat." Hinata berkata sinis dan mengulangi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau tindakanmu saat ini sangat dibenci oleh orang yang kau cintai?" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya balik pada Hinata.

Hinata tertunduk setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Suatu perasaan bersalah menghampiri batinnya.

"_Hinata, kalau suatu saat aku harus duluan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin kau untuk terus hidup. Aku akan marah kalau kau sampai melakukan tindakan bodoh."_

Kalimat yang dulu sempat terucap oleh sang kekasih bermain kembali di dalam pikirannya.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA SOAL ITU!"

Hinata yang tadinya tenang mendadak saja menjadi tidak stabil. Gadis itu berteriak pada Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Kita sama-sama tahu apa yang kau lakukan adalah suatu perbuatan yang salah. Itu hanya menunjukkan kalau dirimu hanya seseorang yang lemah dan terlalu tergantung pada orang lain." Sasuke tidak berhenti, dia malah terus mencecar Hinata. Dia ingin membuktikan dan menyadarkan gadis itu kalau selama ini tindakannya sangat salah dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya harus menanggung kesedihan. Sudah saatnya gadis itu kembali ke realita, berpikir dengan logika.

"Ka-kau! Kau pikir siapa dirimu sampai berhak berkata demikian padaku!?" Hinata semakin merasa tidak suka dengan ucapan Sasuke karena apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu benar adanya. Ironisnya itu hanya semakin membuatnya teringat pada sang kekasih.

"Jangan egois Hinata. Kesedihanmu membuat orang lain di sekitarmu juga ikut menderita," balas Sasuke dengan tegas. "Jadilah tegar dengan terus hidup mewakili kekasihmu yang telah pergi itu sebagai bukti cintamu yang paling besar, Hinata," ucapnya lagi, kali ini dia bicara dengan lebih lembut dan tenang.

Gadis itu terdiam setelah mendengar tiap-tiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu benar, dia tahu kalau dia memang salah. Tapi dia juga tidak sanggup hidup dalam kehampaan. Sementara Sasuke diam mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata yang terlihat gelisah. Pemuda itu memberikan Hinata ruang untuk berpikir sejenak dan mengatur kembali emosinya.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan itu." Hinata kembali tertunduk dan bicara dengan nada suara yang lirih.

Tidakkah Sasuke tahu? Tidakkah semua orang melihatnya? Kalau dirinya sedang bergelut dengan nuraninya sendiri? Berapa kali ia mencoba untuk tetap tegar dan menerima kenyataan tapi yang ada dirinya semakin terpuruk dalam masa lalu yang malah membuatnya semakin merasa kehilangan. **Kenyataan tak semudah yang dikatakan sebelum mereka benar-benar mengalaminya.**

"Kau harus yakin." Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan perlahan memandang wajah sang dokter yang terlihat begitu percaya dengan ucapannya. "Mulai sekarang aku ingin kau menanamkan rasa keyakinan itu di dalam dirimu," katanya dengan tegas, berusaha memberikan suatu sugesti yang positif di dalam pikiran Hinata.

Hinata tak menjawab karena dia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin apakah dia bisa melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu...,bantu aku," balas Hinata kemudian dengan agak ragu.

"Untuk itulah aku di sini. Tapi aku juga butuh bantuanmu, Nona Hyuuga." Sasuke menatap lekat pada sepasang manik lavender itu, berusaha untuk memberikannya kepercayaan serta keyakinan untuk saling berkerjasama.

Hinata tak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, dan diam-diam seuntai senyum yang begitu tipis terukir di wajahnya. Dia merasa Sasuke akan memberikan napas baru dalam hidupnya.

Akhirnya hari itu Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Hinata. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal mengenai kehidupan dan itu adalah topik yang tepat saat ini untuk Hinata, kehidupan. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai memahami bagaimana karakter pasiennya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu. Gadis pendiam yang susah mengekspresikan perasaannya. Sifat yang seperti ini biasanya adalah tipe orang yang suka salah dalam bertindak dan akan kehilangan kontrol saat semua tidak berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan dan membahayakan dirinya, seperti tindakan nekadnya untuk bunuh diri saat ia kehilangan kekasih adalah bukti nyata betapa rentannya Hinata dalam mengontrol emosi dan tindakannya.

"Kita sudahi dulu pembicaraan kita di sini. Besok aku akan memberikan jadwal terapi anda," ujar Sasuke saat dilihatnya hari sudah cukup siang. "Saya permisi dulu, Nona Hyuuga." Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hinata," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Sasuke terdiam dan mengernyit sesaat. "Panggil aku Hinata saja, dan aku harap kita bisa berteman," kata gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Sasuke saja, tanpa formalitas," balas Sasuke kemudian. Sepertinya ia selangkah lebih dekat dengan Hinata dan ini adalah awal yang baik.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Airport<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Temari, Ino dan Sakura saat ini sedang berada di bandara dan sedang menunggu kedatangan Sasori.<p>

Temari dan Ino tampak gelisah, dan Sakura lebih memilih untuk duduk diam sambil memainkan _game_ android. Sesekali celetukan dan gumaman "kenapa Sasori belum muncul?" atau, "lama sekali belum datang-datang," terdengar dari bibir kedua sahabatnya.

"AH! ITU SASORI!" Teriakan Temari membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan secepat kilat gadis itu mematikan androidnya, lalu lekas berdiri.

Temari segera berlari menghampiri pemuda itu dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ayo kita ke sana, Sakura!" Ino dengan antusias langsung menarik Sakura dan mengekor di belakang menghampiri Temari dan Sasori.

.

.

Kedua gadis itu berhenti tepat beberapa meter di belakang kedua saudara yang sedang saling melepas rindu itu. Tak ingin mengganggu dan memberikan keduanya ruang untuk saling berbicara.

"Sasori, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Temari penuh perhatian.

Gadis itu memeluk sang sepupu yang begitu dirindukannya, karena sudah lama tak berjumpa.

"Aku baik-baik saja Temari, dan bagaimana denganmu?" Sasori membalas pelukan Temari sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Aku baik!" jawab Temari seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari si pemuda berambut merah.

Sesaat sepasang hazel Sasori menangkap dua orang gadis sedang berdiri di belakang Temari. Sasori mengenali kedua gadis itu yang dulu pernah menjadi teman sekolahnya semasa SMA. Dia masih ingat dengan keduanya. Gadis berkuncir ala buntut kuda itu Yamanaka Ino, gadis itu sama sekali belum berubah, sementara yang satunya Sakura, yang tak disangka telah memotong rambut panjangnya. Padahal dulu gadis itu selalu berujar untuk memelihara rambut panjangnya demi Sasuke.

"Dia ada di sini," ucap Temari berbisik pelan yang sepertinya sengaja bersikap demikian agar tak terdengar oleh dua temannya di belakang. Kedua iris _jade_ Temari melirik ke arah belakang untuk memastikan.

"Yah, aku tahu itu...," balas Sasori sedikit menghela napas.

Sasori kemudian memandang ke arah Ino dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di belakang sana. Tak lama pemuda itu melemparkan senyuman (satu hal yang membuat Ino langsung ge'er), dan dia berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Hai, apa kabarnya, Ino? Sakura?" sapa pemuda itu dengan ramah.

"Darimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau lupa padanya, Sakura?" Ino terlihat geleng-geleng saat mendapati Sakura yang ternyata sudah lupa pada Sasori.

"Memangnya pernah kenal, ya?" tanya Sakura polos. Gadis itu memandang ke arah Ino untuk meminta suatu penjelasan karena tampaknya Ino mengetahui (lebih tepatnya mengingat) sesuatu yang dilupakannya.

"Hah, kau ini yang dipikirkan Sasuke terus, sih!" celetuk Ino sambil nyengir.

"Oh, jadi kau masih bersama dengan Sasuke? Wah, awet sekali ya, kalian!" Sasori berseru takjub sekaligus kagum. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke masih berjalan lancar hingga saat ini.

"Kau juga kenal dengan Sasuke? Sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" rasa penasaran Sakura semakin menjadi saat mengetahui pemuda itu juga mengenal Sasuke.

"Ya, ampun Sakura, kau itu payah!" sembur Ino yang tak menyangka kalau temannya itu ternyata pelupa akut, "Dulu dia sempat sekelas dengan kita. Itu, lho! Murid pertukaran dari Sunagakure yang sekolah di tempat kita selama 3 minggu!" Ino menjelaskan perihal Sasori yang dulu sempat satu kelas dengan mereka semasa SMA dulu.

"Oh, begitu ya? Hahaha, maaf ya aku lupa." Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum maksa merasa gak enak.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," balas Sasori yang dapat memakluminya.

Akhirnya setelah melakukan perbincangan singkat, keempatnya memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan bandara dan Sasori mengajak ketiga gadis itu ke tempatnya. Temari dan Ino tentu tidak menolaknya, begitu pun Sakura meskipun dia sedikit ragu.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : **Saya akan menjamin ini SasukexSakura (You've got my promise about this one)** dan tolong jangan menanyakan suatu ending alur cerita yang baru dimulai. Untuk masalah Hinata yang berada diheadline, karena dia merupakan salah satu tokoh penting. Tokoh yang berada diheadline tidak harus selalu sebuah pair, bukan? Di sana jelas saya masukkan Sasuke berpasangan dengan Sakura, dan Hinata tokoh yang berdiri sendiri. Saya harap banyak readers yang berpikir open minded mengenai nama tokoh yang tertera diheadline. Main pairnya Sasuke dan Sakura (saya pertegas lagi).


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Death chara/Twisted plot (as usual)

Main Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 4

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu membawa Sakura, Ino dan Temari ke sebuah rumah miliknya yang berada di Konoha.

"Rumahmu cukup nyaman juga, ya?" puji Ino begitu berada di dalam apartemen milik Sasori.

Rumah itu terlihat sederhana dan nyaman. Ruang tamunya tidak memiliki begitu banyak perabot. Cukup dengan dua buah sofa berwarna putih yang saling berhadapan, sebuah meja _stainless_ berukuran kecil dengan vas bunga yang terdapat beberapa bunga mawar merah di dalamnya serta sebuah karpet bulu berbentuk kepala beruang terhampar tepat di bawah meja sudah mempermanis ruangan.

"Ah, maaf ya, mungkin ruangannya sedikit berdebu," ucap Sasori sambil membuka tirai putih yang menutupi jendela kaca pada ruangan tamu.

_Sreeeet...!_

Begitu jendela tersebut dibuka, mereka langsung disuguhkan oleh sebuah kebun cantik yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga mawar merah. Di tengah-tengah kebun itu ada dua buah kursi dan meja kecil yang kesemuanya terbuat dari kayu.

"Kau suka mawar, ya?" tanya Ino sambil menoleh ke arah Sasori yang sedang membersihkan debu yang menempel di beberapa bagian ruang tamu dengan kemoceng berwarna biru langit.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasori dan meletakkan kembali kemoceng tersebut, "apa ada yang mau membantuku memasak di dapur?" ucapnya seraya mengambil kantong belanjaan yang berisi bahan-bahan masakan dan makanan.

Tadi mereka memang sempat mampir di sebuah mini market dan belanja di sana untuk keperluan Sasori selama tinggal di Konoha.

"Aku mau!" sambar Ino dengan cepat, padahal dia sama sekali tidak bisa masak.

"Tentu saja!" Temari langsung tersenyum lebar penuh semangat. Kalau soal memasak sih, dia lumayan jago.

"Aku juga ikut," timpal Sakura yang sebenarnya gak yakin bakalan bisa membantu atau tidak, karena dia juga sama seperti Ino, tidak bisa masak. Tapi dia juga gak enak kalau hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ayo ke dapur." Sasori beranjak menuju dapur sambil membawa dua kantong penuh belanjaan itu bersamanya.

.

.

Pemuda itu meletakkan kedua kantong belanjaan yang ia bawa di atas sebuah meja berbentuk huruf 'U' pada tengah ruangan dapur yang didominasi dengan warna hitam dan lantai pada ruangan tersebut menggunakan tema seperti pada papan catur, hitam-putih dan terdapat sebuah perca (taplak kaki) warna putih berbentuk segitiga terbalik tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur. Di sudut ruangan itu juga terdapat sebuah patung burung hantu yang sepertinya terbuat dari emas asli.

"Kau mau masak apa memangnya?" tanya Temari mulai menggeledah isi kantong belanjaan tersebut.

"Hmm...,apa yah...?" Sasori ikut 'mengacak-acak' isi belanjaannya sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan _donburi_?" pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino dan Sakura seperti sedang meminta pendapat.

"Kau bisa membuat _donburi_?" tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja aku bisa," jawab si kepala merah aka Sasori dengan bangga.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dari dalam kantong, daging sapi yang dibungkus plastik, dan beberapa bumbu.

"Bisa bantu aku mengiris sayurannya?" Sasori memberikan beberapa batang sayur sawi ke Sakura dan meminta bantuan gadis itu untuk mengirisnya.

"Oh, tentu," balas Sakura dan segera mengambil sebuah pisau dapur yang ada di sana.

"Wah, aku juga suka membuat _donburi,_ lho!" celetuk Ino asal yang sebenarnya hanya sedang berusaha mengambil simpatik dari Sasori saja. Katakanlah gadis itu mulai beraksi untuk melakukan pendekatan. Ino berjalan mendekati Sasori yang sedang membuka plastik daging. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasori yang kurang percaya dengan pernyataan Ino. Menurutnya gadis seperti Ino itu adalah tipe gadis yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa masak.

"Jangan bohong, Ino!" sambar Temari cepat, "Membuat mie instan saja kau kesulitan, apalagi membuat _donburi_!" Ino langsung manyun, ketahuan sudah kalau dia tadi hanya berpura-pura bisa masak.

"Temari, jangan buka kartuku di depan Sasori, dong!" rajuk Ino jengkel dengan wajah merah menahan rasa malu.

Wajahnya benar-benar sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali memplester mulut Temari dan Sakura yang sekarang sedang mentertawakannya. Dasar, sahabat durhaka! Ino merutuk dalam hati sejadi-jadinya. Acara pendekatannya bisa bubar kalau begini caranya.

"Makanya, kalau gak bisa masak jangan sok bisa masak!" sembur Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Apaan, sih Sakura? Kau itu juga gak beda jauh dari aku!" Ino mendengus dan menjentikkan jarinya ke kening Sakura.

"Ino, _pig_! Aku masih jauh lebih baik darimu, tahu!" balas Sakura yang langsung menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ino, sementara tangannya sibuk memotong sayuran. "Aku masih bisa memasak mie instan, membuat nasi goreng, membuat sop ayam dan membuat sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke!" ucapnya dengan bangga, walaupun memang dia hanya baru bisa memasak sedikit masakan saja.

Akhirnya kedua sahabat itu beradu mulut, saling mengejek. Temari dan Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua remaja dewasa itu bertengkar mulut.

_Slice!_

Karena terlalu asik berdebat dengan Ino, tangan Sakura tanpa sengaja teriris pisau. Sontak gadis itu langsung meringis dan melepaskan pisau yang sedang dia pegang.

_Tes... Tes... Tes...!_

Tetesan darah mengalir dari ibu jari dan telunjuknya dengan cukup deras. Sakura merintih pelan menahan rasa perih pada jemarinya. Ino secara reflek, berinisiatif untuk mencari tisu di dalam kantong belanjaan yang sepertinya dibeli Sasori tadi.

"Ya, ampun Sakura, kau tidak hati-hati!" omel Ino yang sebenarnya panik melihat darah yang keluar dari kedua jari temannya cukup banyak.

Temari menatap prihatin sementara Sasori memandang jari Sakura yang terluka dengan tatapan kosong.

_Die die die!_

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" perintah Ino sambil menarik pelan tangan Sakura dan mengelap darah yang mengalir dari jari-jari temannya itu dengan tisu.

Entah apa yang terjadi tapi wajah Sasori mendadak berubah. Pemuda itu terlihat cemas dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur dari pelipisnya, wajahnya seketika berubah pucat dan sepasang manik hazel itu menatap penuh kengerian pada darah yang ada pada tisu dan jari Sakura.

Sekelebatan gambar muncul bagai cuplikan film dalam otaknya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya dan tak ingin diingatnya. Darah, darah, darah, ada genangan darah di mana-mana. Ceceran darah, luka, sayatan, dia melihat dirinya sendiri tergeletak dalam suatu ruangan tak berdaya. Sesaat jantungnya seperti berhenti mengingat gambaran-gambaran aneh itu.

"Pe-pergi!" pemuda itu mendadak berteriak pada Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Sontak Ino, Sakura dan Temari menoleh ke arah Sasori dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sasori? Dia terlihat tidak sehat dan perangainya berubah.

"AKU BILANG PERGI!" bentak pemuda itu melemparkan sayur-sayuran yang berada di dekatnya ke arah Sakura dengan kasar.

"Sa-Sasori? Kau kenapa?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara meskipun saat ini dia benar-benar takut dengan Sasori yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Dia seperti berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

"CEPAT PERGI! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU! PERGI!"

Pemuda itu memberikan tatapan yang mengerikan seolah-olah dia adalah hewan buas yang bersiap untuk memangsa korbannya. Sakura dan Ino langsung berdiri berhimpitan, dan Temari hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia belum pernah melihat Sasori semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Sa-Sakura lebih baik kita pergi saja," bisik Ino sambil mencengkram erat lengan Sakura. Telapak tangan gadis itu berkeringat hebat karena takut melihat Sasori.

"I-iya." Sakura mengangguk cepat, menyetujui usulan dari Ino.

Buru-buru kedua gadis itu berlari meninggalkan dapur, sampai ke ruang tamu. Ino dan Sakura bergegas mengambil tas mereka yang tergeletak di atas sofa putih, setelah itu mereka berlari keluar rumah.

Sementara itu suasana dapur menjadi hening seketika. Temari masih diam, dia tidak tahu harus berbicara seperti apa karena otaknya sedang berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru terjadi. Sasori, pemuda itu juga diam dengan tubuh yang menggigil, menahan getaran ketakutan yang menyerangnya.

"Sa-Sasori..." Temari hanya mampu menyebutkan nama sepupunya itu dengan nada khawatir, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin sendiri...," ucapnya pelan.

Pemuda itu berjalan melewati Temari dengan langkah gontai dan wajah tertunduk. Sekilas sikap itu menyiratkan kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sepupunya. Apa pun itu, pastinya bukan merupakan suatu hal yang baik. Temari jadi merasa tidak tenang dan brpikir ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan trauma yang dialami oleh Sasori.

Mengikuti instingnya, Temari berjalan menyusul Sasori yang berjalan ke arah depan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Meskipun Sasori sudah meminta untuk ditinggalkan sendirian, tapi Temari tetap saja khawatir memikirkan keadaan sepupunya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa sikapnya bisa berubah drastis seperti tadi? pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menggaung dalam benaknya. Ia belum bisa merasa tenang sebelum memastikan.

"Sasori..., apa kau baik-baik saja...?" tanya Temari yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasori.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan, namun secara samar Temari dapat mendengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar. Apa Sasori sedang menangis?

"Sasori..., kau masih belum bisa menghilangkan trauma itu, ya?" Temari bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Apakah trauma pemuda itu terhadap darah masih menjadi momok yang menakutkan dalam hidupnya?

"Maafkan aku, Temari...," balas Sasori dengan lirih dan suara terisak. Pemuda itu memang benar-benar menangis! Apa sampai separah itu trauma yang dialaminya?

"Sudahlah Sasori, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memahaminya," desah Temari sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Sasori belum sembuh dari trauma.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, tenangkan hati dan pikiranmu. Aku akan kembali ke dapur, melanjutkan memasak," ucapnya kemudian dan beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya, beralih menuju ke dapur.

Keadaan menjadi hening dan Sasori yang sedang meringkuk di balik pintu masih tak bergeming kemana-mana. Kedua manik hazel itu menatap lantai dengan pandangan hampa.

Perlahan pemuda itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendekati ranjangnya yang masih tertata rapih meskipun sudah lama ditinggalnya pergi. Disentuhnya sprei putih pada ranjang tersebut dan diusapnya pelan, penuh perasaan.

"Maafkan aku...," ucapnya dengan nada getir. Sepertinya ia merasakan perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat menusuk di hatinya.

.

.

Temari yang berada di dapur dan sedang merapihkan kekacauan yang dibuat Sasori jadi kepikiran dengan dua sahabatnya tadi. Jelas sekali Ino dan Sakura _shock_ mendapat perlakuan yang sedemikian menakutkan secara tiba-tiba.

"Lebih baik aku menghubungi Sakura sekarang."

Temari meletakkan sapu yang sedang ia pegang dan bergegas berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Gadis itu melirik sebuah tas berwarna hijau cerah yang tergeletak di atas meja dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa dan diambilnya tas hijau tersebut, serta mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel warna merah dari dalam tasnya. Ditekannya nomor ponsel Sakura sambil menarik napas dan berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja Sakura tidak tersinggung akan sikap kasar Sasori tadi.

_Tut... Tut... Tut...!_

Temari menunggu panggilannya tersambung dengan sabar.

_Click!_

Tak berapa lama panggilannya diangkat, membuatnya langsung menghela napas lega.

"Sakuraaaa~" Temari langsung menyerbu Sakura dengan rengekan seperti anak kecil.

"_Temari, ada apa?"_ balas Sakura yang terdengar anteng-anteng saja di seberang.

"Ano..., aku minta maaf atas sikap Sasori, ya..., sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap begitu...," ujar Temari yang benar-benar merasa bersalah sekaligus tidak enak pada Sakura.

"_Yah..., sudahlah tidak apa-apa."_ Sakura hanya menghela napas, toh semua sudah terjadi, dia juga tidak bisa marah pada Temari atau pun Sasori. Pemuda itu pasti punya alasan tersendiri kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap demikian terhadap dirinya.

"_Aku cuma sedikit kaget saja, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Temari, aku dan Ino tidak akan marah padamu atau pada Sasori."_ Sakura meyakinkan Temari kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Kasihan juga Temari kalau sampai kepikiran terus.

"Yah, aku tak menyangka kalau traumanya kembali lagi," balas Temari yang sepertinya keceplosan membicarakan mengenai traumatis yang ada pada diri sepupunya itu.

"_Trauma? Memangnya Sasori punya trauma apa?"_ tanya Sakura jadi penasaran.

'_Bodoh! Jadi keceplosan deh!'_

Temari merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dasar mulut, gak bisa jaga omongan.

"Sebenarnya..., Sasori itu ada trauma pada darah...," jawab Temari yang akhirnya terpaksa jujur pada Sakura karena sudah terlanjur keceplosan bicara tadi.

Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan Temari jadi berpikir untuk mengenalkan Sasori pada Sasuke, siapa tahu Sasuke bisa membantu Sasori untuk melupakan rasa traumanya itu.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Tolong tidak usah memancing di air keruh, jangan menjadi oknum memancing pair war di kotak review, dan saya <strong>minta maaf<strong> untuk (yang merasa) SHL kalau memang di kotak review itu ada tulisan yang tidak baik/berkenan mengenai pair kalian, hal itu di luar kekuasaan saya. Saya tidak bisa mencegahnya, dan untuk (yang merasa) SSL keep calm down, dan gunakan kepala dingin.

Silahkan baca dan bandingkan dari chapter 1-sampai chapter ini, lihat interaksi Sasuke lebih banyak ke siapa dan bagaimana perasaan dia ke Sakura atau pun ke Hinata. Jangan menulis hal yang bisa memacu pair war di kotak review. **Jangan menjadi oknum atau pun _backstabber_**.

**SasukeXSakura = dalam cerita ini they're really in love each others**

**Sasuke dan Hinata = kalau pun ada interaksi itu hanya sebatas dokter dan pasien.**

Sekali lagi jadilah pembaca yang cermat dan pintar. Baca warning dan genres sebelum nyemplung ke dalam alur cerita. Seperti yang saya tulis pada chapter sebelumnya, SasukeXSakura main pair di sini dan tidak akan berubah. Jadi kalian SHL yang (ngakunya) terjebak, silahkan baca author note, dan drop cerita ini karena tidak akan ada romance antara Sasuke atau Hinata. mengenai tag karakter, tidak akan berubah, seperti pada chapter sebelumnya, Hinata memegang peranan penting.**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 5

.

**Malamnya, kediaman Haruno**

**.**

Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu tampak sedang asik berbicara di telepon sambil tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya. Senyuman manis tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah sang gadis. Sesekali terdengar rajukan manja serta tawa yang terlepas dari bibir mungil berwarna _pink_ pucat si gadis. Rona mukanya yang memerah menandakan suatu kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakannya saat berbicara dengan orang yang dicintainya dari balik telepon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjalin kasih dengannya dan saat ini hubungan mereka sudah selangkah ke tahap yang lebih serius.

"Seharusnya kau ada di sana dan melihat wajah malunya Ino saat ketahuan tidak bisa masak!"

Sakura sedang bercerita mengenai kejadian siang tadi di rumah Sasori kepada Sasuke. Gadis itu bercerita sambil tertawa geli saat teringat kembali bagaimana merahnya wajah Ino waktu ketahuan dia hanya berbohong dan tidak bisa masak.

"_Pastinya Ino malu sekali, ya?"_ balas Sasuke sambil setengah tertawa dari seberang.

"Bukannya malu lagi, tapi super duper malu! Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat matang!" seru Sakura heboh sendiri, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita sang gadis sambil tersenyum.

"_Hahaha..., kau pasti lucu sekali!"_ Sasuke tertawa, tapi dia bukan mentertawakan Ino melainkan mentertawakan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi mentertawakanku?!" Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung cemberut dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"_Hemmph...!"_ Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawa, _"Hahahahaha, tuh 'kan, kau pasti lucu!" _tapi gagal. Tawanya malah semakin menjadi setelah membayangkan sikap sang kekasih saat ini.

"Apanya yang lucu, sih?" Sakura mendengus tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke bisa tertawa seperti itu.

"_Aku yakin sekarang kau sedang mengembungkan kedua pipimu itu sehingga terlihat seperti bakpao, hahahahaha!"_ Sasuke menebak kelakuan yang sedang dibuat gadisnya sekarang.

"Sasukeeee, dari mana kau tahu!? Kau tidak mengintipku 'kan?" sepasang iris _emerald _Sakura membelalak. Hei, bagaimana Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari kecil menuju beranda kamarnya. Disingkapnya tirai berwarna biru pucat yang menutupi jendela kamarnya dan melongok ke arah depan yang kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sakura memutar tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya lagi.

"_Bodoh. Kau pikir berapa tahun aku mengenalmu, Sakura?" Sasuke_ hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengar respon sang kekasih.

"Hehehe..., kupikir kau sedang bersembunyi dari balik jendela kamarku dan sedang mengamatiku," aku Sakura dengan polos.

"_Aku merindukanmu, Sakura,"_ ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan jujur.

Seharian tak bertemu gadis itu membuat perasaannya kalut, dan dia benar-benar sangat merindukan momen-momen kebersamaan mereka, dan tingkah Sakura yang sangat ekspresif membuat rindu di hatinya semakin tak tertahan.

_Blush!_

Wajah Sakura merah padam mendengar pengakuan jujur Sasuke.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Sasuke...," balas Sakura yang juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke, "tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kau 'kan harus bekerja." Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, mencoba untuk mengerti dengan keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Lagipula pemuda itu saat ini sedang bekerja untuk masa depan mereka nantinya.

"_Maafkan, aku, kemungkinan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan aku tidak bisa banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Sakura,"_ ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

Yah, dia harus berkompromi dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai seorang _Terapist_, apalagi pasien pertamanya sangat rentan menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam kematian yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja dilakukan. Banyak hal yang harus dia pelajari demi kesembuhan Hinata, pasiennya.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu, Sasuke..., aku sangat mengerti." Diam-diam gadis itu merasa terharu. Sasuke banyak mengalami perubahan sikap sekarang. Dia tidak seegois dan seangkuh dulu yang bahkan mengucapkan kata maaf saja harus ditunggu sampai berhari-hari. Sifatnya yang dingin mulai menghangat seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Oh, iya, aku hampir lupa!" mendadak Sakura teringat akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin ia ceritakan pada Sasuke.

"_Hm, apa?"_ tanya Sasuke yang sifatnya balik lagi ke awal.

"Apa kau bisa membantu Sasori? Aku dengar dari Temari kalau Sasori punya phobia pada darah." Sakura menceritakan mengenai Sasori yang didengarnya dari Temari kalau pemuda itu memiliki ketakutan yang berlebih pada darah.

"_Oh, ya? Tentu saja, aku bisa,"_ balas Sasuke yang terdengar antusias.

"Baguslah!" Sakura spontan berteriak senang, "Aku akan segera membicarakan hal ini pada Temari dan akan segera mengabarimu!" ucapnya bersemangat. Kalau Sasori jadi berobat ke Sasuke, itu berarti klien Sasuke akan bertambah, dong.

"_Ya, sudah, cepat tidur sana, sudah malam."_ Sasuke menyuruh gadisnya untuk segera tidur saat diliriknya jam pada dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 malam tepat.

"Hmph, aku masih kangen, Sasuke~" rajuk Sakura dengan manja. Ayolah, dia hampir seharian ini tidak bertemu dan bicara dengan Sasuke. Dia masih ingin melepas rindu pada pemuda itu.

"_Kau besok ke kampus masuk pagi 'kan? Aku tidak mau kau sampai kesiangan,"_ tukas Sasuke tegas yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilawan.

"Baiklah, calon Suamiku. Aku akan menuruti semua ucapanmu, selamat malam, Sasuke-_kun_, " jawab Sakura dengan nada menggoda. Oh, andai Sakura saat ini bisa melihat kalau wajah pria itu tengah merona saat ini, dan Sasuke perlu bersyukur kalau saat ini dia sedang berada jauh dari Sakura.

"_Hn, selamat malam, Sakura."_

Perbincangan akhirnya mereka sudahi setelah cukup puas melepas rindu.

...

**Esok paginya, kediaman Uchiha**

**.**

Sasuke bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Begitu selesai merapihkan dirinya di kamar, pemuda itu bergegas menuju ruang makan dan mendapati Itachi yang sedang sarapan di sana.

"Pagi, Sasuke," sapa Itachi begitu melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Mau kubuatkan sarapan?" tawarnya yang segera berdiri, bersiap untuk membuatkan roti isi untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku akan sarapan di luar," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak berminat pada Sarapan yang hendak disajikan Itachi.

Dia bosan setiap pagi harus memakan roti isi terus. Hah, kapan orang tuanya akan pulang? Setidaknya, dia membutuhkan ibunya yang biasa membuatkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Kalau begini terus, rasa-rasanya dia ingin segera menikah agar kelak, istrinya yang akan membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik dan kembali duduk.

"Aku mau ke toko buku, mencari sesuatu," jawab Sasuke sambil menyambar satu buah tomat yang disajikan dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil di atas meja makan.

"Oh...," Itachi menggigit satu potongan besar roti isi daging berlapis keju dan tomat itu, "kau bawa kunci cadangan rumah 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian sambil mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sekenanya sambil mengigit tomat yang ia pegang.

Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah seketika setelah menggigit buah tomat yang diambilnya barusan. "Asem..." pemuda itu meringis karena buah tomat yang di mulutnya terasa sangat kecut, sementara Itachi terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi wajah sang adik.

"Kapan Ibu pulang?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Mungkin 2 hari lagi atau besok." Itachi mengendikkan bahu, karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kapan pastinya kedua orang tua mereka pulang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan menikahi Sakura? Kalian sudah lama bertunangan tapi belum pernah membicarakan sedikit pun mengenai rencana pernikahan." Itachi mengalihkan topik ke pembicaraan lain. Dia penasaran kapan Sasuke akan menikahi Sakura?

"Setelah tabunganku cukup?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau memang ada kekurangan kau bisa minta bantuanku! Ayah dan Ibu juga tidak keberatan, kok!" sambar Itachi cepat. Dia akan sangat senang kalau bisa membantu adiknya.

"Hn. Lihat saja nanti. Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke meletakkan kembali buah tomat itu ke tempatnya.

Pemuda raven itu beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan, membiarkan sang kakak kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke garasi, melirik mobil _porsche_ hitam kesayangannya dan membuka pintu mobil dengan _remote_ dari jauh. Terdengar bunyi beberapa kali dari arah mobil. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, tangannya meraih daun pintu mobil dan membukanya, serta segera masuk ke dalam.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menekan _remote key_ yang ia pegang dan kali ini mengarahkannya ke pintu gerbang. Sekali tekan, voila! Pintu gerbang rumahnya yang besar itu terbuka. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju luar, dan tak lama _porsche_ hitam mewah itu melesat meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

...

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju toko buku yang dulu sering dikunjunginya semasa kuliah. _**Eye Watch The World**_, itulah nama toko buku yang didatangi Sasuke. Pada bagian toko terdapat ukiran sebuah bola dunia di atasnya. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya itu tepat di depan toko yang sontak menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang di dalam toko, karena keberadaan mobil _porsche_ yang begitu mewah sangat jarang sekali terlihat dan tampak mencolok di antara motor, sepeda dan beberapa mobil biasa.

Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil dengan perasaan agak risih karena beberapa pasang mata yang kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Mata kelamnya kini tertuju ke dalam toko, tak peduli dengan pandangan-pandangan orang lain yang kini terarah pada dirinya. Langkahnya mantap menuju ke arah pintu toko yang didesain menyerupai buku raksasa dengan warna biru dan terdapat ukiran sepasang mata pada bagian sisi kiri dan kanannya.

_Klinting!_

Suara lonceng berdenting begitu Sasuke membuka pintu toko tersebut. Sekilas pemuda itu tampak tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang begitu samar. Toko buku ini tak banyak berubah, masih khas dengan nuansa birunya. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Sasuke dulu sering datang kemari.

Tak mau berlama-lama mengenang masa lalu, Uchiha bungsu itu langsung berjalan menuju kebagian buku khusus psikologi. Di sana matanya mulai mencari-cari buku yang tepat untuknya saat ini. _Onyx_-nya menangkap sebuah buku berjudul '**Cara Tepat Melupakan Mantan**' yang berada di bagian paling kiri dari rak buku. Sasuke sedikit geleng-geleng ternyata ada juga buku seperti itu. Tangannya bergerak mengambil buku yang tidak terlalu tebal itu, siapa tahu buku itu bisa membantunya memecahkan masalah yang sedang dihadapi Hinata, walaupun dia tidak yakin.

"Hahaha, kau sedang patah hati?" tawa seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke terkejut dan buru-buru meletakkan buku itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Maaf? Tidak bisakah anda mengurusi diri anda sendiri?" balas Sasuke yang langsung berbalik untuk melihat orang yang berani-beraninya mentertawai dirinya.

Sasuke mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berdiri di depannya sambil setengah tertawa. Dilihat dari penampilannya, pemuda itu sepertinya lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

"Oh, maaf, saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung, hanya saja...," sesaat pemuda itu sempat melemparkan senyuman dan sepasang hazel itu melirik ke arah buku yang tadi diambil oleh Sasuke, "Anda tidak bisa menyamakan teori dengan kejadian di lapangan. Anda mengerti maksud saya 'kan?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Ah, ya, saya mengerti. Saya hanya sedang mencoba mencari cara untuk membantu teman saya," jawab Sasuke yang paham sekali mengenai hal tersebut.

"Oh, teman anda perempuan atau laki-laki? Jujur saja, kalau perempuan apalagi dia cinta mati dengan kekasih, itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat sulit. Bahkan tak jarang dari mereka nekad melakukan percobaan bunuh diri."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar celotehan pemuda itu. Kenapa semua yang dikatakannya bisa mengenai tepat sasaran begini? Apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu sama persis dengan apa yang sedang dialami Sasuke. Apakah pemuda itu peramal atau semacamnya?

"Dia perempuan, dan memang sedang mengalami fase seperti yang anda katakan." Sasuke menghela napas sesaat dia mengingat kerapuhan Hinata. Kenapa para perempuan bisa bertindak gila begitu hanya karena cinta? Ah, itu wajar, perempuan memang mahkluk emosional yang bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar logika para pria.

"Sepertinya anda paham betul mengenai hal ini." Tatapan _onyx_ gelap itu memandang tajam ke arah pemuda beriris hazel yang sedang mengambil sebuah buku berjudul '_Hemaphobia_'.

"Ijinkan saya berikan anda saran sedikit, mungkin anda bisa menerapkannya," ucap pemuda itu sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di bibir kemerahan yang sedang merekahkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Sasuke diam tanpa diminta. Merasa tertarik dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

"Jangan memaksakan teman anda untuk segera melupakan, tapi cobalah untuk mengganti apa yang hilang dari hidupnya agar dia tak merasa kehilangan. Setelah itu ia akan sadar dan membuka matanya kalau sesuatu yang hilang itu bisa muncul kembali dalam wujud yang baru."

Kata-kata pemuda itu ada benarnya juga. Hinata memang membutuhkan proses dan tidak bisa secepat itu melupakan orang yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu ada di sisinya. Berkat pemuda itu, Sasuke menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan Hinata dengan kemungkinan yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Astaga, aku sudah terlalu lama berdiri di sini!" pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepala merahnya yang tidak gatal sambil melirik ke arah jam tangan merah pada tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya saya harus undur diri dari sini, permisi Tuan Sasuke," ucap pemuda itu yang berangsur mengundurkan diri. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kasir sambil membawa buku yang tadi diambilnya.

"Hei, darimana kau bisa tahu namaku?!" Sasuke memanggil pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju kasir itu dengan setengah berteriak.

Pemuda itu meletakkan buku yang diambil dan membayarnya ke kasir. Setelah membayar dia berbalik menghadap Sasuke sambil mengulum seringai. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke!" ucapnya seraya berjalan mundur, setelah itu ia memutar tubuhnya kembali ke depan dan pergi meninggalkan toko.

"Aneh..., darimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku? Apa dia mengenalku?" gumam Sasuke penuh tanda-tanya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Silahkan berekspetasi mengenai cerita ini, tapi jangan sampai menyinggung pihak-pihak tertentu. Hmm, apa perlu saya menulis "Sejak Negara api menyerang, semua berubah?" :D


	6. Chapter 6

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 6

.

**Siangnya, kediaman Hyuuga**

**.**

Siangnya Sasuke kembali mengunjungi rumah kediaman Hinata. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menemui sang pasien, melainkan Hanabi, adik dari Hinata. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam kamar gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun itu. Risih? Sudah pasti, karena ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis selain Sakura. Tapi apa boleh buat? Gadis itu yang memaksa untuk bicara di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau tahu tidak? Dia sangat tampan! Apalagi kalau dilihat dari dekat!"

Saat ini Hanabi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Entah sampai kapan gadis itu berencana untuk terus mengobrol dan membuat Sasuke yang sedang duduk menunggunya menjadi jenuh.

"Hanabi, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" tanya Sasuke dengan rasa kejengahan yang luar biasa.

Menunggu berlama-lama di dalam kamar seorang gadis dan mendengar percakapan mereka di telepon bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Kalau bukan karena dia ada perlu dengan Hanabi, dia tak akan mungkin mau menunggui gadis itu di dalam kamarnya seperti sekarang ini. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin pergi keluar sekarang juga, namun ditahannya semua keinginan itu.

"_Hanabi di dalam kamarmu ada siapa? Aku mendengar suara laki-laki di sana."_

Secara samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara seorang gadis dari seberang.

"Itu dia laki-laki yang kumaksud." Hanabi berbisik pelan agar Sasuke tidak mendengar omongannya.

"_Kyaaaa, benarkah?! Bagaimana dia bisa ada di kamarmu?"_ kali ini jelas terdengar suara teriakan dari seberang.

"Sssst! Jangan kencang-kencang, nanti dia dengar!" Hanabi memarahi temannya yang berteriak cukup keras. Dia khawatir Sasuke akan mendengarnya.

Sasuke jelas saja mendengarnya. Siapa sih yang tak bisa mendengar suara sekeras dan secempreng itu? Jelas sekali kedua gadis itu sedang membicarakan dirinya diam-diam.

"Hanabi, kalau kau masih lama, lebih baik aku menunggu di luar saja," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan kamar adik Hinata itu.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" gadis remaja itu menjauhkan teleponnya sesaat dan berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang hendak pergi.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di ambang pintu sambil melirik ke arah kamar dan menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan bosan. Apa lagi yang diinginkan oleh gadis itu, pikir si raven dengan malas. Tidak cukupkah ia menunggu 30 menit di dalam sana?

"Moegi sudah dulu ya, aku harus segera pergi berkencan sekarang!"

Buru-buru gadis itu mematikan ponselnya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyit mendengar pernyataan 'kencan' yang tadi terlontar dari mulut gadis itu. Kencan? Siapa yang mengajaknya kencan? Oh, jangan katakan kalau gadis itu sedang merencanakan kencan sepihak terhadap dirinya sekarang. Entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke langsung jadi tidak enak setelah mendengar kata 'kencan' tadi.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi dulu. Aku masih butuh bantuanmu," ucap Hanabi yang sepertinya sudah tidak canggung lagi pada Sasuke meskipun umur mereka terpaut 3 tahun.

"Cepat katakan," balas Sasuke yang batas kesabarannya hampir habis menghadapi Hanabi.

"Bantu aku memilih baju yang tepat untukku pergi jalan-jalan," balas gadis itu dengan wajah sumringah.

"Apa? Kau mau pergi? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku?"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maunya Hanabi. Padahal gadis itu sudah berjanji padanya untuk menceritakan hubungan Hinata dengan kekasihnya selama ini, tapi sekarang gadis itu malah mau pergi? Sasuke benar-benar merasa telah dipermainkan.

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Lagipula baju yang akan kupakai untuk kencan kita hari ini!" jawab Hanabi seenaknya. Ternyata gadis itu memang benar-benar merencanakan acara kencan untuk mereka berdua secara sepihak tanpa berkompromi lebih dulu pada Sasuke. Keterlaluan.

"Pilih saja mana yang kau suka, aku akan menunggu di luar!" Sasuke menggeram marah. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah putus menghadapi tingkah Hanabi.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama pemuda itu bergegas keluar dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian di kamarnya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan yang beberapa kali menggaung di dalam telinganya memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk kembali ke sana. Persetan dengan semua itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa waktu kemudian<strong>

**.**

Hanabi kini sudah bersiap dan sedang berdiri di depan Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya di depan rumah sambil bersandar di samping pintu mobilnya.

"Maaf kalau tadi aku membuatmu marah," ujar sang gadis dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke mengamati Hanabi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kepalanya langsung terasa sakit melihat cara berpakaian gadis itu. Hanabi mengenakan kaos ketat bertali tipis berwarna kuning mencolok dan bagian perutnya sedikit terbuka. Dia juga mengenakan celana denim beberapa centi di bawah lutut berwarna putih yang dikenakan di pinggulnya. Tak lupa sepasang _high heels_ berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Hanabi tak mengenakan banyak aksesoris. Dia hanya memakai sebuah gelang dan membiarkan rambut coklat mudanya tergerai.

Sasuke meringis sendiri melihat dandanan Hanabi yang terlalu berani untuk anak gadis seusianya. Gadis itu benar-benar butuh dididik tentang sopan-santun cara berpakaian yang baik dan benar. Hanabi benar-benar butuh bimbingan! Timbul satu pertanyaan yang menggelitik dalam benaknya. Apakah semua gadis remaja sekarang ini berdandan seperti Hanabi?

Sasuke menggeleng pelan mengenai pertanyaan yang sempat terlintas dalam hatinya. Sudahlah, untuk apa dia memikirkan hal itu? Dia itu seorang _terapist_ bukan seorang konsultan anak.

"Masuklah." Sasuke menghela napas sabar dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke duduk di bangku kemudinya menunggu Hanabi untuk masuk ke dalam. Ternyata gadis itu tidak langsung masuk. Dia berjalan berputar di depan Sasuke. Sudah dapat ditebak gadis itu mengincar bangku depan agar bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

Benar saja dugaan Sasuke, gadis itu membuka pintu depan dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil memandang Sasuke dan mengulum senyum ke arahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain sabar dan membentengi dirinya dengan baja-baja kesabaran yang tebal.

"Jadi mau kemana kita?" tanya Sasuke saat porsche hitam miliknya sudah meninggalkan kompleks perumahan.

"Aku mau ke _game center_ yang ada di **Konoha City Land**!" Hanabi berseru antusias.

Tanpa banyak bertanya atau berkomentar, pemuda itu mengarahkan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan.

...

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya saling diam dan tampaknya Hanabi mulai bosan dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Sasuke melirik gadis itu yang kini berwajah murung. Ia menghela napas sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke mencoba mengorek informasi mengenai hubungan Hinata dengan Hanabi terlebih dahulu, apakah keduanya memiliki hubungan saudara yang harmonis, atau sebaliknya.

"Hubunganku dengan dia tidak terlalu baik. Malah aku sangat membencinya," jawab Hanabi dengan nada ketus. Dapat tergambar dari raut wajah Hanabi yang berubah, kalau dia sangat tidak menyukai sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau membencinya? Bukankah kalian hanya dua bersaudara?"

"Karena keberadaan dia membuat keberadaanku tidak dianggap..." Nada suara gadis itu kini berubah menjadi lirih. Gadis itu seperti menyimpan suatu pilu yang teramat dalam dan sudah lama terpendam.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau bercerita. Anggap saja aku ini adalah Kakakmu," balas Sasuke mencoba untuk memahami Hanabi yang terlihat kesepian sebenarnya.

Awalnya gadis itu hanya diam sambil termenung sambil menunduk dengan tatapan kosong. Namun, selang beberapa menit akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk bercerita.

Hanabi mengeluarkan keluh-kesahnya tentang perlakuan dari sang ayah yang selama ini ia dapat begitu berbeda dari Hinata sang kakak. Hanabi merasa kalau sang ayah lebih menyayangi Hinata dibandingkan dirinya. Hiashi selalu membangga-banggakan Hinata di depan semua orang. Apa pun yang Hinata inginkan selalu dikabulkan, sementara Hanabi hanya bisa melihat kemesraan keduanya dari jauh. Ia merasa terasingkan dan terlupakan.

"Selain itu semua orang selalu membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Hinata! Mereka selalu mengatakan Hinata jauh lebih baik." Gadis itu mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Bukan hanya di dalam keluarga, di lingkungan masyarakat pun ia selalu dibanding-bandingkan oleh Hinata yang jauh lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih lembut, lebih anggun dan lebih-lebih lainnya. Intinya mereka mengagungkan Hinata seperti seorang dewi sementara dirinya dianggap seperti gadis liar yang tak beretika.

"Karena itu kau berusaha keras untuk menjadi 'berbeda' dari Hinata dengan caramu sendiri?"

"Bukan urusanmu".

Hanabi diam sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang sesak karena menahan amarah.

"Apa kau tahu kalau saat ini Kakakmu sedang 'sakit' dan sekarang dia sedang membutuhkan dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Hanabi yang sedang membuang mukanya ke arah samping, melihat jalanan di luar kaca mobil.

"Aku justru semakin membencinya," jawab gadis itu dengan datar, "Keadaannya yang sekarang malah membuat diriku semakin terlupakan. Semua perhatian semua orang hanya tertuju padanya, dan aku rasa Ayah telah lupa kalau dia memiliki dua orang anak!" nada suaranya bergetar hebat dan gadis itu sedang menahan tangisnya mati-matian agar tidak tumpah dan terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menyayangi anaknya. Saat ini Ayahmu sedang fokus pada Hinata bukan berarti dia melupakanmu," ucap Sasuke kemudian setelah dilihatnya Hanabi sudah bisa menguasai amarahnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin menjadi berbeda dari Hinata?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Hanabi yang masih diam, gadis itu hanya mendengus.

"Kau adalah Kau, dan Hinata adalah Hinata. Kalian berbeda, tentunya Ayah kalian tidak akan memperlakukan kalian sama, karena masing-masing dari kalian istimewa, Hanabi." Sasuke nyaris tidak percaya kalau barusan saja dirinyalah yang bicara. Sungguh dia tak dapat menyangka kalau kata-kata itu akan terlontar dari bibirnya.

Melihat Hanabi sekarang, Sasuke seperti melihat dirinya saat ia kecil. Dulu dia juga sering mengeluhkan mengenai rasa kecemburuannya pada Itachi dan menganggap kalau kedua orang tuanya hanya sayang pada sang kakak. Hingga pada suatu hari Sasuke tersadar atas ucapan ibunya. Dia dan Itachi berbeda, dan tentunya perlakuan yang mereka dapat berbeda juga. Tapi yang namanya orang tua pasti akan tetap sayang pada setiap anak-anaknya.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!" Hanabi berseru senang saat melihat _mall_ besar sudah berdiri megah di hadapannya. Gadis yang tadinya murung itu langsung ceria kembali, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat mainan baru.

_Porsche_ hitam itu memasuki area _mall_ dan meluncur ke bagian parkir khusus untuk mobil di belakang _mall _besar tersebut. Suasana _mall __**Konoha City Land**_ memang sudah terkenal sangat ramai, tak heran area parkir di bagian bawah sudah penuh dan membuat Sasuke terpaksa mencari area parkir di bagian atas.

Satu lantai, dua lantai dan tiga lantai terlewati karena semuanya penuh oleh mobil. Hanabi mulai berceloteh tak sabar ingin segera turun. Hingga akhirnya mereka mendapatkan parkiran di lantai lima.

"Ayo, cepat Sasuke!" Hanabi sudah tak dapat lagi membendung _euforia_ yang sedang ia rasakan. Berjalan-jalan di sebuah _mall _megah bersama dengan seorang cowok keren. Pastinya nanti di dalam dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung _mall_.

Sasuke menutup rapat-rapat pintu mobil dan menguncinya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menghampiri Hanabi yang sudah berdiri tak sabar menunggunya.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Sasuke!" Hanabi menyambar lengan kekar pemuda itu menjauhi area parkir dan menuntunnya berjalan memasuki gedung _mall_.

* * *

><p><strong>Di dalam mall<strong>

**.**

Hanabi berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu dengan erat merangkul lengan si pemuda dengan gaya centil khas ABG. Mata semua pengunjung tentunya kini telah beralih ke arah mereka berdua.

_Drrt... Drrrt...!_

Ponsel pemuda itu bergetar. Sasuke dengan cepat menyingkirkan rangkulan Hanabi dari lengannya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"Hallo?" sapanya dengan tergesa dan berjalan menjauhi Hanabi.

"_Sasuke, kau ada waktu sore ini?"_ ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah Sakura.

"Tentu, ada apa?"

"_Aku sudah bicara pada Temari dan dia setuju untuk membawa Sasori kepadamu."_

Oh, rupanya ini mengenai Sasori, salah satu kenalannya yang mengalami _hemaphobia_ atau ketakutan berlebih terhadap darah.

Sementara itu Hanabi yang berdiri di belakangnya terlihat juga sedang menerima sebuah panggilan. Dilihat dari mimik wajahnya, gadis itu tampak sangat serius sekaligus cemas.

"Oh, baguslah. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke tentu saja tidak memperhatikan Hanabi yang sedang dilanda kekhawatiran.

"_Sore nanti jam 5:00 di tempat cafe langganan kita. Jangan lupa, ya Sasuke,"_ jawab Sakura menentukan tempat dan jam pertemuannya pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang tempat waktu." Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.

"_Dah, Sasuke-kun. Selamat bekerja."_

Begitu telepon diputus, Hanabi yang berdiri di belakang dan menunggu Sasuke selesai bicara segera menghampirinya.

"Sa-Sasuke, i-ini gawat...!" ucap gadis itu ketakutan.

Sasuke menatap wajah pucat Hanabi dan menangkap ada suatu kegelisahan dan ketakutan yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Hi-Hinata masuk rumah sakit!" gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa?!" Sasuke kaget bukan kepalang. Baru ditinggal sebentar, gadis itu sudah melakukan tindakan nekad lagi.

"Ki-kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaannya sekarang." Hanabi menarik lengan baju Sasuke dengan tangan yang gemetar.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Thanks to my friend, Suny yang mau bantu ngetik ini di MS word waktu saya sedang sakit.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 7

.

Di dalam rumah sakit

.

Setelah mendengar kabar kalau Hinata masuk rumah sakit, Hanabi dan Sasuke bergegas pergi menuju tempat Hinata dirawat yang letak rumah sakitnya tak berada jauh dari kompleks perumahan Hyuuga berada.

Hinata sekarang berada di sebuah rumah sakit kecil, atau bisa disebut sebuah klinik 24 jam yang berada tak jauh dari perumahan mereka. Di sana juga sudah ada Hiashi yang sedang menunggui Hinata. Pria itu langsung panik dan bergegas pulang menuju ke klinik begitu mendapat kabar kalau putrinya dibawa ke klinik karena melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Papa!" begitu tiba di klinik, Hanabi segera berlari menghampiri Hiashi dan memeluknya. "Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada kecemasan.

Belum lama gadis itu bercerita pada Sasuke betapa ia sangat membenci sang kakak. Sekarang lihat, bagaimana sebenarnya dia sangat peduli dan khawatir pada Hinata. Sasuke yakin, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Hanabi, ia sangat sayang pada Hinata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati Hiashi dan Hanabi.

Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya dari Hanabi dan beralih menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Pria berusia 45 tahun itu menghela napas dalam-dalam seperti ada suatu beban berat yang tertumpuk pada kedua pundaknya.

"Saya mendapat kabar Hinata mencoba untuk bunuh diri di dalam kamar mandi dengan menyayat kedua pergelangan tangannya," jawabnya miris sambil memejamkan mata, "dia sudah ditemukan oleh para pelayan tengah tergeletak di dalam _bathub_ yang penuh berisi air. Untung nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan, dan setelah mendengar kejadian itu, saya buru-buru pergi kemari," ungkapnya tanpa bisa menutupi rasa sedih yang bercampur dengan ketakutan itu dari Sasuke. Tak terbayangkan bagaimana bila Hinata sampai terlambat ditolong.

"Ayah!" disaat Hiashi sedang menjelaskan kondisi Hinata pada Sasuke, tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda yang bergerak dari kejauhan menghampiri Hiashi dengan raut wajah tak kalah cemas.

"Kau ini kemana saja?! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menjaga Hinata di rumah? Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab!?" Hiashi memarahi pemuda yang baru datang tersebut karena telah lalai menjaga Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah. Banyak urusan perusahaan yang tidak bisa kutinggal...," jawab pemuda itu dengan perasaan bersalah karena tidak mematuhi sang ayah. Dia hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

"Sigh..." Hiashi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Memang benar, tak seharusnya dia memarahi Neji seperti ini.

"Neji..., maafkan Ayah, tak seharusnya Ayah memarahimu...," ucapnya kemudian dengan perasaan bersalah telah memarahi putra satu-satunya itu di depan umum.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," balas Neji yang untungnya dapat mengerti kekalutan sang ayah, "sekarang bagaimana keadaan Hinata di dalam?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dia tak ingin ayahnya terus-terusan merasa bersalah.

"Dia sedang ditangani di dalam. Semoga saja lukanya tidak terlalu parah," jawab Hiashi sambil berharap kalau putrinya baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah..." Neji dapat terlihat langsung menghela napas lega. Sesaat kemudian mata itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sejak tadi di sebelah Hanabi.

Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sangat sibuk sekali mengurusi perusahaan sampai tidak mengikuti perkembangan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu mengamati Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang sopan, Neji yakin kalau pemuda itu bukanlah anak berandal kenalannya Hanabi. Dia sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke adalah relasi ayahnya.

"Ayah? Siapa dia?" akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung.

"Ah, Neji, kenalkan. Dia adalah Tuan Sasuke Uchiha, seorang psikiater, _terapist_ yang menangani Hinata." Hiashi yang menyadari kalau dia lupa membicarakan masalah Sasuke pada Neji segera mengenalkan pemuda itu.

"Salam kenal." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Neji memberi ucapan salam.

"Neji Hyuuga. Aku harap anda dapat menyembuhkan Hinata." Pemuda itu membalas uluran tangan Sasuke dengan ramah sambil mengutarakan harapannya pada Sasuke.

"Saya akan berusaha," balas Sasuke yang paham kalau dia berperan penting untuk kesembuhannya Hinata.

Tak berapa lama seorang dokter perempuan keluar dari ruangan Hinata bersama dengan dua orang suster lainnya. Kedua suster itu bergegas pergi dari sana, kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, dan sang dokter menghampiri Hiashi yang berada di luar ruangan bersama yang lain.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Putri saya?" tanya Hiashi dengan tidak sabar kepada sang dokter.

"Anak anda baik-baik saja. Untung pendarahannya dapat dihentikan, tapi sedikit saja terlambat, anak anda mungkin tak bisa diselamatkan lagi," jawab sang dokter yang sedikit marah karena Hinata nyaris saja tak bisa ditolong.

"Apa saya bisa menemui anak saya sekarang?" tanya Hiashi yang pikirannya saat itu hanya tertuju pada Hinata.

"Oh, tentu saja. Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik, silahkan." Wanita itu kini tersenyum. Wajah cantiknya jelas terukir kalau sedang memasang senyuman seperti ini. Dia mempersilahkan Hiashi juga yang lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Hinata.

...

Di dalam ruangan

.

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan Hiashi segera menghampiri Hinata yang sedang bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki itu segera memeluk Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang, sementara Hinata yang dipeluk hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hinata..." Hiashi meluapkan rasa cemas dan ketakutannya akan kehilangan Hinata pada putri sulungnya itu. Merengkuh Hinata erat dalam dekapan lengan kekarnya. "Berjanjilah pada ayah kalau ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau mencoba bunuh diri...," ucapnya dengan nada gemetar.

"Maafkan aku, ayah...," balas Hinata dengan suara pelan. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat ayahnya khawatir, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahan perasaan sedihnya yang sudah tak terbendung.

"Hinata, jangan membuat Ayah semakin sedih. Kau masih memiliki kami, karena kami semua di sini sangat sayang padamu." Neji ikut mendekati Hinata. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidur gadis itu dan membelai lembut surai indigo panjang sang adik dengan penuh perhatian.

Hanabi yang berdiri di ujung tempat tidur Hinata hanya bisa melihat betapa besarnya perhatian yang diberikan Hiashi, juga Neji kepada Hinata. Kecemburuan dan rasa iri yang sempat tertahan kini muncul kembali ke permukaan. Sungguh rasa benci itu kembali datang. Kenapa harus Hinata yang mendapatkan segala perhatian yang sangat ia dambakan? Kenapa harus sang kakak yang selalu diutamakan. Semua kasih sayang Hiashi dan Neji sepertinya sudah habis hanya untuk Hinata seorang. Hanabi semakin merasa kalau dirinya tak terlihat di balik bayang-bayang Hinata yang terlalu sempurna.

"Kenapa...?" suara lirih gadis itu terdengar bergetar, membuat perhatian Hiashi dan Neji langsung teralih padanya. Terkejut dengan cara bicara yang diucapkan oleh Hanabi yang biasanya selalu bicara keras dan menantang.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengambil semua perhatian yang seharusnya kudapatkan!?" kali ini Hanabi menatap tajam ke arah Hinata dengan sorot mata yang begitu tersakiti.

Hiashi dan Neji melepaskan pelukan dan rangkulan mereka dari Hinata. Keduanya terkejut, tak menyangka Hanabi akan berkata demikian. Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Hanabi hanya bisa memijat kening. Kenapa dia harus terjebak di dalam drama keluarga seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengambil orang-orang yang kusayang!? Kenapa!?" Hanabi semakin histers. Air matanya tumpah.

"Hanabi! Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Kakakmu!" Hiashi membentak Hanabi yang lepas kendali.

"Aku benci Ayah! Aku benci Kakak! Aku benci kalian semua!" Hanabi berlari meninggalkan ruangan sambil berderai air mata.

"Hanabi!" Hiashi berteriak geram berusaha untuk memanggil gadis itu.

"Biar saya yang mengejarnya." Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengejar Hanabi. Menurutnya saat ini Hinata lebih membutuhkan Hiashi dan Neji di sisinya.

"Maaf merepotkan," ucap Hiashi yang jadi merasa tak enak pada Sasuke yang harus terlibat ke dalam permasalahan keluarganya.

...

Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dan mengejar Hanabi yang sudah berlari duluan keluar. Dia memang cemas pada adik Hinata itu yang emosinya masih sangat tidak stabil.

Hanabi berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit menuju luar sambil menerobos kerumunan para suster yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Tidak memedulikan tatapan sengit yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Sasuke berlari ke arah para suster itu serta meminta maaf atas sikap Hanabi.

"Hanabi!" Pemuda itu memanggil Hanabi yang sudah berlari keluar rumah sakit.

Sasuke berdiam diri sejenak di depan pintu gedung rumah sakit dan kedua _onyx_-nya menjelajah halaman rumah sakit yang tak terlalu besar itu, mencari-cari sosok Hanabi. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan gadis itu.

Hanabi sedang berdiri sendiri di antara pepohonan yang ada di halaman rumah sakit. Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya dengan perlahan agar tidak membuatnya terkejut dan malah semakin menjauhinya.

"Hanabi." Pemuda itu memanggil Hanabi dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau juga mau menyalahkanku?" tanya gadis itu dengan ketus saat melirik Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hanabi, ada baiknya kau memperbaiki sikapmu itu. Tidak baik kau marah-marah pada Hinata dan memaki semua orang seperti tadi." Sasuke berusaha sebaik mungkin menggunakan kata-katanya untuk menjaga perasaan Hanabi.

"Untuk apa mengaturku? Semua orang sudah tidak peduli padaku..." Hanabi mulai menangis. Dia berdiri sambil tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Cucuran air matanya mulai berguguran.

"Justru Ayahmu sangat mencemaskanmu, Hanabi." Sasuke berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Hanabi.

"Kalau dia memang mencemaskanku, seharusnya dia yang ada di sini sekarang, bukannya kau!" tangis Hanabi semakin menjadi. "Percuma saja, karena Ayah memang tidak pernah sayang padaku!" gadis itu juga menggeram marah dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada batang pohon yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hanabi bersikap dewasalah sedikit. Saat ini Ayahmu sedang fokus untuk merawat Hinata. Kau tidak boleh egois! Jangan tempatkan Ayahmu berada pada pilihan yang sulit, Hanabi." Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Hanabi bisa berpikir sesempit itu dan tidak mau melihat pada kenyataan.

"Semua orang selalu menuntutku untuk jadi lebih dewasa dan menjadi anak baik, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang aku butuhkan!" percuma saja Sasuke bicara panjang-lebar karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

Setelah puas marah-marah dan menangis gadis remaja itu berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hanabi!" Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Saat ini hati Hanabi sedang kalut, jadi percuma saja dia mengejar dan mengajaknya bicara.

Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam gedung rumah sakit dan menemui Hiashi.

...

Di dalam sana dia dapat melihat Hiashi dan Neji yang sedang berbicara pada Hinata. Ketiganya terlihat begitu akrab. Hinata benar-benar dimanjakan oleh kasih-sayang dari keduanya. Ironis sementara sang adik, Hanabi merasa tersisihkan. Dengan perasaan sedikit ragu, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan Hanabi? Di mana dia?" Hinata adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangannya di antara keluarga Hyuuga. Dia sempat menoleh ke belakang punggung Sasuke, seperti sedang mencari sosok Hanabi.

"Hanabi memutuskan untuk pulang..." Sasuke memberitahukan situasi Hanabi apa adanya.

"Begitu, ya..." Hinata tersenyum miris dan tertunduk, seperti mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Hanabi barusan. "Sepertinya..., dia benar-benar membenciku, dan semua ini adalah salahku...," ucapnya dengan napas berat.

"Hinata, jangan salahkan dirimu seperti ini," sambar Hiashi sambil menggenggam erat tangan putrinya. Dia tidak ingin Hinata kembali bersedih dan menanggung beban pikiran yang lain.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya saya harus pamit dulu," ucap Sasuke yang merasa agak malas harus berlama-lama lagi di rumah sakit.

"Oh, begitukah? Cepat sekali." Neji menyayangkan kalau Sasuke mau segera pulang. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang mau dia bicarakan pada pemuda itu mengenai Hinata.

"Saya masih ada urusan lain lagi," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, "Hinata...," _onyx_-nya menatap ke dalam sepasang lavender milik sang pasien yang kini terlihat sendu, "aku berharap ini adalah kali terakhirnya kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri," ujarnya lembut, namun tegas.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Selamat siang."

Sasuke akhirnya undur diri. Memberikan ruang dan kesempatan pada Hinata untuk merasakan betapa keluarganya sangat menginginkan kesembuhan dirinya, menginginkan ia kembali seperti sedia kala, dan banyaknya orang-orag yang peduli padanya, juga memberikan Hinata waktu untuk berpikir kalau tindakannya tanpa sadar telah menyakiti Hanabi.

Begitu keluar dari dalam rumah sakit, pemuda itu segera memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura di _**Spring Coffe's Shop**_, sebuah cafe yang sering ia dan Sakura kunjungi setiap mereka pulang kuliah dulu.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 8

.

**Spring Coffe's Shop**

Sasuke saat ini sedang duduk di dalam cafe. Dia duduk di tempat yang biasa ia tempati bersama Sakura, tepat pada bagian sudut cafe tersebut. Sakuralah yang memilih tempat itu dulu, karena menurutnya tempat itu sangat tenang dan dapat melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran yang terdapat di sekeliling cafe tersebut.

Pemuda itu sempat tersenyum tipis saat mengingat-ingat lagi kebersamaannya dengan Sakura. Gadis itu selalu memuji keindahan bunga-bunga yang berada di halaman cafe dengan celotehannya yang jenaka.

"Hayo! Sedang memikirkan aku, ya?" suara seorang gadis mengagetkan Sasuke dan membuyarkan semua lamunan indahnya barusan.

"Sakura." Binar _onyx_ Sasuke langsung terpancar begitu menatap gadis yang dicintainya sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

Reflek pemuda itu lekas berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memeluk sang gadis. Padahal baru beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu, tapi rasanya sudah 1000 tahun.

"Ehem!" terdengar suara orang berdeham dari belakang.

Sasuke melirik ke arah belakang Sakura dan menyadari kalau saat itu mereka tak sendiri. Ada dua orang lain lagi yang ikut bersama Sakura. Satunya adalah Temari dan seorang lagi yang pernah Sasuke lihat di toko buku. Dia adalah pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara pada waktu itu.

"Ah, ya..., aku kemari bersama Temari dan Sasori." Sakura buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Sasuke darinya dan menoleh ke arah Temari serta Sasori dengan sedikit rasa tak enak karena sempat melupakan keduanya.

"Silahkan duduk." Sasuke kembali memasang wajah _stoic_-nya dan mempersilahkan kedua orang teman Sakura untuk duduk.

Sakura segera memposisikan dirinya persis di sebelah Sasuke dekat dengan jendela cafe. Kemudian Temari dan Sasori segera duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau orang yang dimaksud oleh Sakura, eh?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Sasori yang duduk di depannya.

"Dunia memang sempit, ya? Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu di sini," balas Sasori yang sama-sama tidak mengira akan kembali dipertemukan oleh Sasuke.

"Lho? Kalian berdua sudah pernah bertemu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Sasori secara bergantian dengan rasa penasaran.

"Begitulah." Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai pahit.

"Kami bertemu di toko buku," timpal Sasori menambahkan.

"Wah..., bisa kebetulan begitu, ya...?" Temari setidaknya berdecak takjub dengan kebetulan yang terjadi. Mereka seperti sengaja dipertemukan oleh takdir.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa memulai pembicaraannya?" tanya Sasori yang terlihat sedikit antusias.

"Hey, bicaranya jangan terlalu serius!" celetuk Temari yang melihat Sasori terlalu terburu-buru. "Santai saja, setidaknya pesan makanan dulu. Aku 'kan lapar!" gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan gaya jenaka.

Sasuke akhirnya memanggil pelayan cafe untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama memesan secangkir kopi hitam, sedangkan Temari memesan segelas _green tea_ dan lemon _pie_, sementara Sakura lebih memilih _milk tea_ dan _strawberry shortcake_ sebagai teman ngobrolnya.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian pesanan mereka diantarkan oleh pelayan

"Jadi kau serius mau berobat padaku, Sasori?" tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan saat Sasori menyetujui untuk menjalani terapi oleh pemuda dingin itu.

"Ya...," jawab pemuda berambut merah itu sambil mengangguk pelan, "lagipula..., aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana orang _stoic_ sepertimu mengobatiku," ucapnya kemudian sembari setengah menyeringai.

"Jangan meledek Sasori." Menyadari maksud dari pemuda merah itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mendelik, mengirimkan _deathglare_.

"Kalau begitu, keputusannya sudah pasti 'kan?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Sementara Sasori hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Syukurlah, aku lega!" sambar Temari menghela napas lega.

Akhirnya sepupunya itu menemukan orang yang tepat dan cocok untuk membantunya lepas dari trauma yang dialaminya. Selama ini Sasori memang agak sulit menerima tawaran untuk berobat ke seorang psikiater atau sejenisnya dengan dalih traumanya akan sembuh seiring berjalan waktu yang pada kenyataannya malah semakin memburuk. Temari sangat berharap kalau Sasuke bisa mengobati Sasori.

"Yah, aku juga berharap semoga sepulangnya dari Konoha, **_hemaphobia_**-ku sudah hilang," timpal Sasori yang memiliki harapan yang sama seperti Temari.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Temari yang sibuk memakan lemon _pie_-nya yang tinggal setengah. Sakura yang sedang asik menikmati rasa manis dan aroma _strawberry_ yang tercecap di dalam mulutnya, Sasuke dan Sasori yang sama-sama tenggelam ke dalam aroma kopi yang khas pada tempat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan ke arah lain.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan _random_ Temari itu nyaris saja tersedak buah _strawberry_ yang baru saja dia masukkan ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sementara Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput kopinya tetap bersikap tenang walaupun jelas terlihat dia sama terkejutnya seperti Sakura tadi.

"Hubungan kami, ya seperti yang kau lihat saja Temari," jawab Sakura setelah susah-payah menelan buah _strawberry_ dalam mulutnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Temari memutar kedua iris _jade_-nya. Sakura itu polos atau memang tidak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraannya, sih? Sudah jelas dia ingin menanyakan kapan kedua sejoli itu menikah.

"Eh? Lalu apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap polos ke arah Temari.

"Maksudku, kapan kalian menikah? Kalian itu sudah pacaran lama 'kan?" Temari akhirnya bertanya blak-blakan. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah hebat, dan Sasuke, kali ini dia nyaris tersedak. Pemuda itu langsung melemparkan _deathglare_ ke arah Temari yang hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Ka-kalau i-itu... I-itu, a-aku terserah pa-pada Sasuke-_kun_ saja," jawab Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja seperti terkena penyakit gagap. Iris _emerald_ gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak santai menikmati kopinya yang sudah habis setengah. Sakura, tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sama kagetnya, hanya saja dia lebih pintar bersikap.

"Kami akan menikah secepatnya," sambar Sasuke singkat. Namun, pernyataan Sasuke itu sukses membuat wajah gadis di sebelahnya kian memerah padam.

"Benarkah?" tanya Temari antusias. Kedua iris _jade_-nya melebar. "Kapan rencananya? Hari apa, bulan apa, tahun apa? Pagi, siang, sore, atau malam? Terus mau diadakan di mana?" Temari memberondong Sakura dan Sasuke dengan sederet pertanyaan panjang seperti daftar belanjaan.

"A-aku tidak tahu soal itu, soalnya aku da—" Sakura sebenarnya ingin menjawab jujur kalau dia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu soal itu semua. Karena Sasuke sama sekali belum mengungkit untuk membahas soal rencana pernikahan mereka semenjak mereka bertunangan hingga detik ini. Tapi perkataan gadis itu langsung disambar cepat oleh Sasuke.

"Mungkin bulan-bulan ini, atau paling lambat bulan depan." Jawaban Sasuke membuat kedua gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya. Terlebih lagi Sakura yang kaget mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Wah..., kok, Sakura gak pernah ngomong apa-apa, sih?" Temari melirik ke arah Sakura yang tengah kebingungan.

"Sasuke, jangan bicara sembarangan." Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin pemuda itu berbohong dan pada akhirnya hal itu hanya membuat perasaannya jadi tidak enak pada Temari.

"Aku tidak bicara sembarangan Sakura. Rencananya setelah kau selesai ujian, aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada keluargamu," jawab Sasuke yang ternyata memang serius dan sedang tidak membual.

"E-eh? Benarkah?" sekarang gantian Sakura yang dibuat penasaran dan antusias sekaligus terkejut. Ada suatu perasaan yang bergejolak dalam hatinya saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke tadi. Dia merasa bahagia.

"Tentu," jawab pemuda itu singkat. "Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," katanya lagi yang kali ini membuat Sakura _shock_ berat. Benarkah Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan semuanya? Hal ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Ka-kau serius? Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya? Seperti baju pengantin? Cincin? Dan segala hal lainnya?" tanya Sakura dengan tingkat penasaran tinggi. Benarkah seorang Sasuke yang terkenal tak mau direpotkan dengan urusan yang berbau-bau dengan segala keperluan perempuan, mampu melakukannya seorang diri?

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menghabiskan sisa kopi dalam gelasnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku? Setidaknya..., aku juga mau membantu..." Sakura heran kenapa segala keputusan dilakukan oleh Sasuke sendiri? Walaupun dia sebenarnya senang mendapat kejutan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja dia merasa ingin dilibatkan juga. Toh, yang menikah dia dan Sasuke, bukan hanya Sasuke seorang diri.

"Aku tidak mau menganggumu." Sakura mengernyit saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Menganggu? Kenapa dia harus merasa terganggu? Justru dia merasa senang kalau Sasuke melibatkannya.

"Aku..., sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu..." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda-tanya.

"Satu minggu lagi, kau akan menghadapi ujian 'kan ? Aku ingin kau fokus dan lulus." Sasuke menghela napas dan akhirnya menerangkan alasannya tidak mau melibatkan Sakura dalam hal ini. "Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau aku menceritakan padamu tentang semuanya?" _onyx_ itu kini menatap pada sepasang iris _emerald_ yang sedang terpaku memandangnya.

"Aku pasti akan heboh, dan..., jadi sibuk sendiri mengurusinya sehingga..., aku akan lupa pada ujian yang seeharusnya aku utamakan...," jawab Sakura sambil menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau dia mengetahui rencana Sasuke itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kau sudah tahu 'kan alasannya kenapa," tukas Sasuke dengan puas.

"Sasuke..." Sakura kini menatap pria yang dicintainya dengan rasa haru.

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyuman simpul. Betapa dia sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang begitu pengertian pada dirinya dan telah melakukan banyak hal untuk kepentinganya. Andai saja tidak ada Temari dan Sasori, mungkin dia akan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada pipi pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih...," ucapnya kemudian sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan meremas dengan lembut.

"Cieeee~" Temari menggoda keduanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung bagaimana mesranya pasangan Sakura dan Sasuke kalau sedang berdua.

Temari ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat hubungan kedua temannya yang semakin harmonis dan akan melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan. Hatinya pun ikut berdoa untuk kebaikan keduanya. Di sebelahnya Sasori hanya memandang kosong Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang menguarkan aura cinta dan kebahagiaan.

"Permisi. Aku mau ke belakang dulu." Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi dia langsung pergi menuju toilet.

Sasori tampak aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Perubahan sikap pemuda itu juga dirasakan oleh ketiga orang lainnya, membuat mereka semua bertanya, ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Beberapa waktu lalu, Sasori tampak ceria dan ikut bersenda-gurau, namun semenit kemudian dia menjadi murung seperti itu.

"Temari..., apa yang terjadi pada Sasori?" tanya Sakura yang jadi tak enak hati. Apa mungkin pemuda itu tak suka mendengar kabar mengenai pernikahan mereka? Atau mungkin pemuda itu merasa jengah karena sejak tadi dia dan Sasuke pamer kemesraan?

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." Temari hanya bisa menggeleng lemah dengan wajah cemas.

...

**Toilet Pria**

Di dalam toilet Sasori hanya berdiri sambil memandang ke arah cermin. Sesekali desahan pemuda itu terdengar di dalam ruangan toilet berukuran kecil itu. Untunglah di dalam sana sepi jadi tidak ada orang lain yang melihat kemurungan hatinya saat ini.

"Apakah aku benar-benar sudah terlupa...?" gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri dengan lirih.

Pemuda itu menatap ke arah cermin dengan tatapan pilu. Ada segurat rasa rindu bercampur dengan kesedihan mendalam pada sorot hazel yang terpantul pada cermin tersebut. Sesuatu membuat hatinya merana karena merasa telah terlupa oleh seseorang yang ia kasihi.

Satu hembusan napas keluar dari mulutnya dengan begitu pelan. Pemuda itu berputar dari cermin dan hendak melangkah menuju ke salah satu kamar mandi yang ada. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka pegangan pintu kamar mandi.

Namun, sebuah pemandangan mengerikan terpampang di hadapan Sasori begitu pintu kamar mandi tersebut dibuka. Sasori dapat melihat dengan begitu jelas kalau ruangan kamar mandi yang ia buka dipenuhi oleh noda darah. Bercak darah tertempel pada dinding kamar mandi di sisi kiri dan kanannya, dan lantai kamar mandi itu digenangi oleh lautan darah.

Kedua lutut pemuda itu lemas seketika. Saking lemasnya, dia sampai tidak mampu bergerak kemana-mana. Sasori hanya mampu berdiri diam di ambang pintu sambil menatap nanar pada ruangan kamar mandi tersebut. Sedetik kemudian ia seperti melihat sosok perempuan dengan tubuh yang tertutup oleh darah, sehingga ia tak mampu mengenali sosok tersebut. Wujud gadis berlumuran darah itu berjalan mendekati Sasori. Sosoknya seperti Carrie White yang sempat ia tonton beberapa waktu lalu saat berada di Sunagakure.

_Die! Die! Die!_

Suara itu kembali memenuhi ruang pikiran Sasori, membuatnya merasa seperti dirajam oleh ribuan jarum yang menusuk kepalanya.

Sementara itu keadaan bagian depan cafe tampak berbeda jauh dari suasana di kamar mandi dengan banyaknya para pengunjung yang mulai berdatangan bersama dengan kerabat dekat, keluarga, dan kekasih. Suasana yang ceria dan menyenangkan itu berubah menjadi ketegangan saat mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak keras dari arah kamar mandi.

Beberapa orang pekerja cafe bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi pria untuk mengecek keadaan. Temari yang mendapat firasat kalau yang berteriak itu adalah Sasori segera mendatangi kamar mandi tersebut bersama dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

...

Dugaan Temari benar kalau yang berteriak itu adalah Sasori. Di dalam kamar mandi itu mereka melihat Sasori sedang meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar pada sudut ruangan kamar mandi. Dilihat dari roman wajahnya yang begitu pucat, tampaknya ia baru mengalami peristiwa yang amat mengerikan.

"Sasori!" Temari dengan cepat berlari menghampiri sepupunya yang ketakutan itu.

"Sasori, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada cemas.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasori. Pemuda itu hanya diam membisu dan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam dekapan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Temari benar-benar bingung apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Temari, lebih baik kau bawa Sasori pulang," usul Sasuke saat melihat keadaan pemuda berambut merah itu cukup memprihatinkan.

"Aku rasa memang sebaiknya begitu." Temari mengangguk pelan.

Gadis itu akhirnya berusaha untuk membantu Sasori berdiri dan beberapa orang pegawai cafe, tanpa diminta segera membantu Temari memapah Sasori keluar. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang langsung memesankan taksi untuk keduanya.

"Semoga Sasori baik-baik saja...," ucap Sakura saat melihat Temari dan Sasori masuk ke dalam taksi.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 9

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Pagi itu Sasuke terlihat gembira, sampai-sampai dia tak bisa menyembunyikan pancaran kebahagiaan yang tercetak jelas pada wajahnya. Melihat wajah cerah sang adik membuat Itachi yang sedang bersiap pagi itu langsung mengernyit. Jarang-jarang sekali ia dapat melihat adiknya seperti ini. Ada hal menggembirakan apa, yang bisa membuat adiknya tersenyum senang seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah senyum-senyum sendiri begitu," tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Tenten baru saja meneleponku," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah senangnya.

"Kupikir Sakura yang meneleponmu, ternyata Tenten? Kok, senengnya bisa sampai begitu?" Itachi malah semakin dibuat heran. Apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu bahagia, padahal yang meneleponnya hanyalah Tenten.

"Dia mengabarkan kalau cincin yang kupesan sudah datang, dan sekarang aku bersiap-siap mau ke tempatnya." Itachi memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Cincin? Cincin apa? Sejak kapan adiknya senang memakai perhiasan? Dia tidak menyimpang 'kan?

"Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu..., tapi..., kau masih normal 'kan?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikit ragu.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Tentu saja aku masih normal!" Sasuke mendengus, tak suka dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Dia masih sangat normal.

"Habisnya, kau tidak pernah memakai cincin atau semacamnya, dan tiba-tiba saja kau memesan sebuah cincin. Aku jadi curiga, tahu!" balas Itachi jujur, sekaligus merasa lega karena ternyata sang adik memang masih berjalan di jalan yang benar.

"Cincin itu untuk pernikahanku dan Sakura nanti," tukas Sasuke yang pada akhirnya mengungkapkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Sakura yang sedang ia siapkan pada Itachi.

"Benarkah? Ka-kau akan segera menikah?" Itachi menganga nyaris tak percaya dengan pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir sang adik. Kedua bola mata hitamnya berbinar menatap Sasuke. Jelas, pemuda yang memilih untuk memanjangkan rambutnya itu terlihat bahagia dengan kabar yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Hn." Hanya sebuah balasan singkat yang dilakukan Sasuke, namun itu sudah cukup menjadi pembuktian positif bagi Itachi, kalau Sasuke serius dengan kata-katanya.

"_Otoutou_, akhirnya~" Itachi tanpa diaba-aba bergegas menghambur memeluk Sasuke dengan perasaan yang membuncah.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Sakura! Kau tahu? Aku, juga Ayah dan Ibu sempat khawatir kau tidak jadi menikahi gadis itu." Itachi malah curhat mengenai kegundahan hatinya karena Sasuke terlalu lama mengulur waktu untuk menikahi Sakura.

"Itachi, lepaskan." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Itachi dari tubuhnya.

"Ah, rasanya baru kemarin kau merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-7. Sekarang lihat dirimu, kau sudah besar dan sudah akan menikah dengan gadis impianmu! Aku benar-benar senang sekali!" Itachi malah berceloteh mengenang masa-masa kecil mereka. Sasuke yang melihat Itachi mulai 'mendongeng' hanya bisa memutar kedua _onyx_-nya bosan.

"Sudahlah Itachi, aku mau pergi dulu." Tak mau berlama-lama mendengarkan cerita sang kakak, Sasuke bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi menemui Tenten.

...

Sementara itu di tempat Sasori, pemuda itu masih tak banyak bicara akibat dari kejadian kemarin. Temari yang memang sangat mencemaskan keadaan sepupunya itu memutuskan untuk menginap sejak kemarin sampai keadaan Sasori benar-benar bisa ditinggal sendiri. Gadis itu juga tidak masuk kuliah karena ingin menemaninya.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Sasori, apa kau sudah bangun?" gadis itu memanggil Sasori sambil mengetuk pintu kamar pemuda itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, hanya ada keheningan sebagai tanda bagi Temari. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Dia tahu kalau Sasori ada di dalam dan kemungkinan saat ini pemuda itu masih terjaga sejak kejadian kemarin.

"Sasori, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Kalau kau mau makan, sudah kusiapkan di meja makan. Aku mau pergi dulu keluar, nanti siang aku kembali lagi...," ucapnya berharap pemuda itu mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Aku pergi dulu," lanjutnya seraya bergerak meninggalkan pintu ruangan kamar sang sepupu yang masih membisu.

**Inuzuka Gold Shop **

Sasuke akhirnya tiba di sebuah toko milik kawan lamanya, Kiba dan Tenten yang kini mengelola sebuah toko perhiasaan di pusat kota Konoha. Kedatangannya ke tempat itu apalagi kalau bukan karena sepasang benda yang dipesannya kepada pasangan Inuzuka yang baru menikah selama 2 tahun itu.

Beberapa bulan lalu Sasuke memang memesan sepasang cincin pada Tenten yang rencananya, cincin itu akan ia gunakan pada pernikahannya dengan Sakura nanti. Untuk masalah desain cincin tersebut, Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura pasti akan menyukainya, karena gadis itu sempat bercerita mengenai model cincin yang ingin dikenakannya saat mereka menikah.

"Sasuke, apa kabar?" seorang wanita dengan tatanan rambut khas Cina langsung menyambut kedatangan Sasuke yang baru masuk ke dalam tokonya.

"Aku baik, Tenten," balas Sasuke yang tak biasa-biasanya bersikap ramah, "lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Kiba?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku dan Kiba sangat baik dan bahagia!" jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mari masuk ke dalam." Wanita itu menuntun Sasuke untuk lebih masuk lagi ke dalam tokonya.

Tenten membawa masuk Sasuke ke tengah-tengah ruangan toko. Di sana terdapat sebuah sofa hitam panjang yang membentuk setengah lingkaran dan terdapat sebuah meja kristal bulat pada tengahnya.

"Duduklah di sini dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan cincin pesananmu," ujar wanita itu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di bangku yang memang diperuntukkan untuk tamu.

Sasuke segera duduk di sana dan menyamankan dirinya sendiri sambil mengamati sekeliling bagian dalam toko yang terdapat banyak pajangan antik. Sepertinya Tenten dan Kiba mengkonsep toko milik mereka seperti papan catur. Dilihat dari motif lantai yang bercorak hitam-putih, warna toko yang didominasi warna senada, serta pajangan-pajangan yang ada di sekitar toko mewakili bidak catur, seperti kuda, raja, ratu dan benteng. Unik dan menarik.

"Sasuke, maaf lama menunggu." Tak berapa lama Tenten datang menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa sebuah kotak cincin berbentuk hati di tangannya.

Wanita yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya dan Kiba itu segera duduk di depan Sasuke dan menyodorkan kotak cincin tersebut kepada Sasuke. Tenten tersenyum sambil berkata, "coba kau lihat dulu cincinnya."

Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar kotak cincin itu. Jujur saja dia sendiri juga penasaran seperti apa bentuk cincin yang dipesannya. Dengan perasaan berdebar pemuda itu membuka kotak cincin tersebut perlahan-lahan. Berharap agar cincin yang dipesannya sesuai harapan, sementara Tenten mengamati tingkah Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

Kotak cincin itu akhirnya terbuka dan Sasuke menatap benda yang di depannya dengan pandangan takjub, tergambar jelas dari sorot kelamnya yang tampak berbinar. Sepasang cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih tampak begitu berkilau. Bagian tengah cincin itu terdapat ukiran setengah hati yang terbuat dari emas pada masing-masing cincin, yang bila kedua cincin itu disatukan akan membentuk gambar hati utuh. Pada bagian belakang cincin terukir nama mereka masing-masing, Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha. Tenten tersenyum lega saat mendapati raut wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya senang dengan cincin yang dipesannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau suka? Sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan 'kah?" tanya Tenten untuk memastikan, apakah Sasuke benar-benar menyukai sepasang cincin tersebut atau tidak.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, ini bagus sekali, pas dengan pesananku," jawab Sasuke dengan perasaan puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong selamat ya, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau akan menikah juga dengan Sakura," ucap Tenten memberikan selamat pada Sasuke yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menikahi Sakura.

"Terima kasih," balas Sasuke datar, walaupun sebenarnya pemuda itu hanya terlalu bahagia dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara meluapkan perasaannya itu.

"Pokoknya jangan lupa undang aku dan Kiba pada pesta pernikahanmu, ya!" celetuk Tenten mengingatkan Sasuke untuk tak lupa padanya dan Kiba.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan mengundang kalian," balas Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia cukup senang melihat Tenten yang begitu antusias saat mengetahui dirinya akan segera menikahi Sakura, dan sudah pasti dia akan mengundang Tenten dan Kiba ke acara sakralnya itu.

Pemuda itu menggenggam erat kotak cincin tersebut, dan memasukkan benda terssebut ke dalam saku bajunya. Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke berniat untuk segera pergi menemui Sakura dan memberikan kejutan untuk gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Tenten," katanya setelah berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan toko, "sampaikan salamku pada Kiba juga kedua anakmu," sambungnya kemudian menitip salam pada teman lamanya Kiba, juga kepada sepasang anak kembar keluarga Inuzuka yang baru lahir sekitar 5 bulan lalu.

"Akan aku sampaikan salammu pada Kiba dan anak-anak," balas Tenten yang senyumnya kembali merekah saat menyadari sikap Sasuke yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Sasuke sudah berubah. Pemuda itu menjadi lebih peduli terhadap orang lain. Mungkin karena faktor efek samping bersama dengan Sakura, juga karena pekerjaan barunya. Tenten senang melihat perubahan pada Sasuke.

"Akan kusampaikan salammu pada mereka," balas Tenten sambil mengulumg senyum, "dan sampaikan salamku pada **calon istrimu**," sambungnya kemudian sambil mengerling jenaka ke arah Sasuke dan sengaja menekankan pada kata terakhirnya.

Sasuke akhirnya undur diri dan pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut dengan Tenten yang sempat mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu toko. Sebelum masuk ke dalam toko, Tenten sempat meneriakkan kata-kata seperti, "berjuanglah Sasuke!" dan "semoga kau berhasil!" untuk menyemangati pemuda itu. Sasuke pun sempat melontarkan ucapan terima kasih pada wanita yang dulu pernah menjadi seniornya semasa sekolah dulu.

Setelah itu Sasuke bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil kesayangannya dan dengan lincah pemuda itu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan **Inuzuka Gold** **Shop** yang mulai ramai didatangi pengunjung.

...

Mobil _porsche_ hitam Sasuke kini mulai bergabung di jalan raya, memadati area jalanan Konoha yang mulai ramai, menandakan aktifitas hari itu mulai hidup. Pemuda itu sempat merutuk kesal karena terjebak kemacetan. Sasuke menghela napas dengan sabar, mengatur emosinya. Kemacetan yang terjadi pada pagi ini cukup parah. Sejak tadi mobilnya hanya bisa bergerak beberapa centi saja dari tempatnya.

Pagi itu Sasuke benar-benar dilanda kejenuhan karena harus terperangkap di dalam mobil bersama dengan lautan kendaraan lainnya yang memadati jalan raya Konoha. Tangannya bergerak ke dalam saku bajunya, mengambil kotak cincin yang ada di dalamnya.

Dipandanginya kotak cincin yang berada dalam tangannya itu dengan begitu lekat. Seuntai senyum tipis terukir pada wajah yang biasanya minim ekspresi itu. Menandakan kalau saat ini hatinya sedang merasakan suatu kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sebuah gambaran indah bermain dalam pikirannya. Sesosok seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tampak sangat cantik sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Pada jarinya tersemat sebuah cincin yang melambangkan cinta.

Gadis yang ada dalam pikirannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Satu-satunya gadis yang mampu melelehkan dinding es yang melindungi hatinya selama ini. Rasanya ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera melingkarkan cincin itu pada jari manis Sakura.

"Sakura...," ucapnya pelan sambil menahan rindu pada gadis itu.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang tengah dilanda kesibukan masing-masing. Sakura yang sedang fokus untuk menghadapi ujian, dan dia sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Meski baru saja mereka bertemu kemarin, tapi Sasuke tak dapat menahan gejolak hatinya yang merindukan Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku menelepon dan menanyakan kabarnya." Pemuda itu menyambar ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di sebelah kemudinya.

Tangannya bergerak cepat menekan nomor-nomor pada layar sentuh ponselnya. Untung saat itu suasana sedang macet dan mobilnya sedang berhenti, jadi dia bisa sedikit bersantai sambil menelepon. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang sambil menunggu Sakura mengangkat panggilannya.

_Click...!_

Belum ada 5 menit panggilannya sudah di angkat. Sasuke menyeringai saat menyadari semakin lama, Sakura semakin cepat mengangkat telepon darinya.

"_Sasuke-kun~"_ terdengar suara rengekan manja dari arah seberang. Entah mengapa suara manja yang awalnya sangat tak ia sukai. Kini begitu ia nantikan. Seperti sebuah mata air di lahan tandus yang menyejukkan dahaganya.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke mencoba untuk mencari topik. Jangan sampai Sakura tahu kalau sebenarnya dia hanya rindu dan ingin mendengar suara gadisnya saja.

"_Aku sedang di kampus, mau ke kelas,"_ jawab Sakura yang saat itu memang sedang berjalan bersama Ino menuju ke kelasnya.

"Siang nanti kau ada kegiatan?" tanyanya berharap dalam hati kalau sang gadis memiliki waktu luang. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memberi kejutan dan menyampaikan kabar gembira itu pada Sakura.

"_Sebenarnya..., nanti aku mau mengantarkan Ino ke rumah Sasori untuk melihat keadaannya. Ada apa memangnya?"_ Sakura jadi merasa tak enak hati karena sepertinya dia harus pergi dengan Ino. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu memang uring-uringan, ngotot ingin bertemu dengan Sasori waktu tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang mengalami guncangan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Terdengar ada nada kekecewaan pada suara Sasuke yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura.

"_Begitu, ya?"_ Sakura hanya bergumam pelan, tapi tak lama dia mendapatkan suatu ide. _"Eh, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja bersama kami ke rumah Sasori?"_ serunya bersemangat.

"_Bukankah dia sudah menjadi pasienmu? Aku rasa ada baiknya kau juga datang untuk melihat keadaannya, Sasuke." _Dia merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk Sasuke mulai melihat kondisi Sasori agar Sasuke bisa tahu seberapa parah trauma pemuda itu.

"Wah, wah. Sejak kapan kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Sasuke tersenyum, tak menyangka Sakura punya ide brilian seperti itu. Jujur dia tak sempat memikirkannya tadi.

"_Sejak setengah kejeniusanmu berpindah padaku,"_ dengus Sakura dari seberang.

"Hm..., aku rasa kau benar." Sasuke bergumam pelan.

"Baiklah, siang nanti aku akan menjemputmu dan Ino di kampus." Akhirnya ia menyetujui usulan Sakura. "Dan katakan pada Ino untuk tidak bergosip di dalam mobilku nanti," katanya lagi mengingatkan soal Ino. Dia masih ingat saat gadis itu ikut dengannya dan Sakura saat mereka berlibur. Dia benar-benar tak bisa diam dan sepanjang jalan terus saja berceloteh mengenai berbagai hal, membuat kepalanya sakit.

"_Hahaha, tenang saja! Aku akan menjamin Ino tidak akan berceloteh,"_ balas Sakura sambil tertawa renyah. Dia melirik ke arah Ino yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya dan gadis itu hanya bisa mendelik karena sedang dibicarakan lewat telepon. _"Kalau perlu akan aku plester mulutnya supaya diam,"_ sambung Sakura lagi dan mendorong Ino pelan ke belakang agar tak mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti siang, Sakura..."

"_Iya, sampai ketemu lagi, Sasuke-kun..." _

Setelah pembicaraannya selesai, Sasuke melajukan kembali mobilnya ke depan. Sepertinya kemacetan sudah mulai berhenti dan mobil-mobil di depannya mulai bergerak maju.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 10

.

Siangnya Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino pergi ke kediaman Sasori sesuai janji. Di sana mereka hanya disambut oleh Temari seorang. Sepertinya keadaan Sasori benar-benar memprihatinkan.

"Maaf, ya..., Sasori belum bisa ditemui," kata Temari yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya lagi di depan Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Jadi keadaan Sasori bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sakura turut merasa prihatin.

"Sejak pulang dari sana, dia sama sekali belum keluar kamar. Dia bahkan menolak untuk makan." Temari menghela napas mengingat kelakuan Sasori yang jadi pemurung sejak pulang dari cafe. Pemuda itu juga tidak bicara padanya sejak hari itu.

"Kalau seperti ini, rasanya akan sulit karena aku tidak bisa menemui Sasori." Sasuke ikut menghela napas. Keadaan seperti ini sangat rumit dan dia bukan tipe orang yang sabar.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena aku sendiri juga tidak bisa membantu apa-apa..." Temari menyesalkan ketidakberdayaannya untuk menghadapi Sasori yang keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu, tolong berikan ini pada Sasori." Sasuke memberikan sebuah botol obat berukuran besar yang di dalamnya terdapat 30 buah butir obat berbentuk bulat bewarna putih pada Temari. Untungnya sebelum menjemput Sakura di kampus, dia menyempatkan diri mengambil obat tersebut dari kantornya.

"Ini..., apa Sasuke?" tanya Temari sambil menatap botol obat dalam genggamannya dengan bingung.

"Itu obat untuk menetralisir emosi Sasori saat ini. Tapi ingat, cukup berikan obat itu setengahnya saja pada Sasori, karena obat itu memiliki efek ketergantungan." Sasuke memberi penjelasan mengenai obat yang ia berikan pada Temari agar gadis itu mengerti dan berhati-hati memberikan obat tersebut pada Sasori.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih Sasuke." Temari mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke.

"Temari, kami bertiga pamit dulu. Semoga Sasori cepat sembuh, ya," ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Temari sesaat.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang menjenguk," balas Temari sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan lupa, sampaikan salamku padanya. Semoga dia lekas sembuh," timpal Ino setelahnya dan memeluk Temari juga.

"Akan kusampaikan, terima kasih, Ino..."

Akhirnya Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino memutuskan untuk kembali karena Sasori tidak bisa ditemui. Selain itu sepertinya pemuda itu dan Temari sedang membutuhkan ketenangan.

...

Saat ini ketiganya sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju perjalanan pulang. Sasuke mengendarakan mobilnya ke arah rumah Ino. Dia berniat untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang dulu agar tidak mengganggunya dengan Sakura nanti.

_Porsche _hitam itu bergerak melalui gang demi gang yang ada di wilayah perumahan tempat Ino tinggal, dan letaknya hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja dari kediaman Sakura. Mobil itu berbelok ke kanan, masuk ke dalam sebuah gang.

Mobil hitam mewah itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat kuning yang berukuran cukup besar, dan tepat di sebelah rumah tersebut, terdapat sebuah toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka yang sudah dikelola sejak turun-temurun. Toko itu terlihat sedang ramai dan ada seorang wanita paruh baya sedang melayani para pelanggan yang ingin membeli bunga.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke, Sakura," ucap si gadis buntut kuda begitu turun dari mobil.

"Sama-sama, Ino," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum dari balik kaca mobil.

"Sampai ketemu di kampus besok, Sakura!" Ino tersenyum dan mulai bergerak mundur dari arah pintu mobil bagian depan.

Kemudian Ino berbalik. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu gerbangnya dengan perasaan lega. Yah, setidaknya dia sudah mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Sasori, meskipun kabar yang ia dapat bukanlah suatu kabar baik.

Sasuke kembali melajukan _porsche_ hitamnya meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka yang sedang diserbu para pelanggan itu. Mobil itu meluncur mulus berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Sasuke, katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku. Apa itu?" Sakura menagih perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi yang bilang ingin membicarakan suatu hal padanya.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain saja," jawab Sasuke yang kini fokusnya tertuju pada jalanan.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura antusias. Oh, dia sudah membayangkan kalau pemuda itu akan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang romantis. Mungkin saja Sasuke berniat untuk memberikannya sebuah kejutan.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," balas Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura dan melempar senyuman tipis kepadanya.

Sasuke kembali terpusat pada jalanan. Tangannya memainkan kemudi dengan lincah. Sementara Sakura dengan setia diam, dan hanya mengamati pergerakan Sasuke dari samping. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, keadaan hening dalam satu tempat sangat membosankan, tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Dia sangat bahagia, meskipun hanya berada di sisi Sasuke tanpa bicara apa-apa. Dia sudah merasa cukup puas bisa berada dekat degan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Mengamatinya seperti sekarang ini adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan baginya. Perlahan mobil tersebut berjalan menjauhi keramaian jalan raya, dan masuk ke sebuah jalan kecil.

"Sasuke, bukannya ini jalan menuju ke tempat sekolah dasar kita dulu?" tanya Sakura begitu menyadari jalan yang sekarang sedang mereka lewati. Meskipun sudah lama berlalu, tapi gadis itu tidak akan pernah lupa jalan yang menuju ke sekolahnya dulu.

"Mau apa kita kemari?" tanyanya lagi penasaran bercampur heran.

Apa sebenarnya yang mau dilakukan Sasuke? Kenapa pemuda itu membawanya ke sekolahan lama mereka? Apa semua ada hubungannya dengan apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh pemuda itu kepadanya? Tapi kenapa harus di sekolah lama mereka?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memenuhi ruang isi hati Sakura. Pikirannya jadi agak gelisah, karena Sasuke seperti sengaja diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu hanya sesekali melirik untuk mengamati gerakan Sakura yang kebingungan.

...

Akhirnya mobil _porsche_ itu berhenti pada sebuah tempat di sebelah gedung sekolahan, di mana pada tempat itu terdapat sebuah jembatan kecil yang di bawahnya mengalir arus air sungai kecil dengan lebar kurang dari 1 meter.

"Turunlah," ujar Sasuke langsung turun dari dalam mobil tanpa memberikan penjelasan apa-apa pada Sakura.

Sakura yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengikuti perkataan Sasuke. Gadis itu turun dari mobil dan bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke arah jembatan.

"Sasuke, kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja tak menjawabku?" tanya gadis itu begitu sampai di jembatan menyusul sang pemuda. Kini keduanya tengah berdiri di atas jembatan kecil tersebut.

"Apa kau tahu tempat apa ini?" tanya Sasuke ambigu, dan Sakura jadi semakin tak mengerti.

Dahi gadis itu mengernyit. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras, memikirkan pertanyaan Sasuke yang terlontar beberapa detik lalu. Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat, apakah ada hal yang penting yang pernah mereka lalui bersama di jembatan itu, atau adakah sebuah kenangan berharga yang sempat terlupa olehnya.

Dipikir berapa kali pun, Sakura tetap tidak ingat apa-apa. Ia yakin kalau tak ada satu kenangan pun yang pernah ia alami bersama Sasuke pada jembatan sekolah itu, apalagi waktu dia masih di sekolah dasar, hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka hanya saling mengenal, dan menyapa seadanya saja, karena dulu Sakura bisa dikatakan sebagai anak yang pendiam dan pemalu. Sementara Sasuke merupakan sosok yang begitu populer dan memiliki banyak teman. Mereka terlalu berbeda pada saat itu, bagaikan langit dan bumi.

"Maaf, Sasuke..., tapi kau membuatku bingung. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..." Sakura menggeleng dan menjawab dengan jujur kalau dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Ini adalah tempat pertama aku melihatmu dulu," jawab pemuda itu sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Pikirannya seolah melompat masuk ke masa lalu, saat di mana ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dasar.

Sakura tercengang atas pengakuan Sasuke barusan. Rasa-rasanya dia tidak mengingat itu semua. Dulu dia memang sering sekali berdiam diri pada jembatan kecil ini, hanya saja tempat tersebut biasanya selalu sepi, jarang ada anak-anak yang ke tempat itu. Mereka lebih suka bermain di lapangan atau di taman bermain sekolah.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak ingat, ya?" balas Sakura yang kemudian mensejajarkan posisinya dekat dengan Sasuke. Dia juga berdiri menghadap ke arah depan dan menikmati pemandangan yang belum berubah banyak.

"Hahaha..., jelas saja kau tidak ingat." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil mengingat hal ini hanya dia yang tahu dan dulu dia memang sering sengaja membuntuti Sakura yang pergi ke jembatan belakang sekolah hanya seorang diri.

"Waktu bolos jam olahraga, aku lari kemari dan tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu yang sedang sendirian berdiri di tengah jembatan..." Sasuke bercerita sambil menengadah ke atas langit, mengingat kejadian pada waktu itu. "Saat itu aku ingin sekali mengajakmu bicara, tapi aku takut kau akan lari. Jadinya, aku hanya mengamatimu dari jauh saja," ucapnya kemudian sambil setengah tertawa saat mengenang tingkah mereka waktu kecil. Sakura selalu lari bila didekati anak laki-laki.

Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke yang diam-diam suka memerhatikan dirinya. Diakuinya dulu dia memang takut pada anak laki-laki, karena ibunya sering mengatakan kalau anak laki-laki itu jahat, dan Sakura tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Makanya setiap melihat atau didekati anak laki-laki, ia lebih memilih menghindar, bersembunyi atau bahkan lari. Di matanya saat itu anak laki-laki seperti beruang besar yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari?" pemuda itu kemudian berdiri menghadap ke samping, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Keduanya kini berdiri saling berhadapan, sepasang manik kelam itu menatap _emerald_ Sakura begitu lekat.

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng, karena dia memang tidak punya perkiraan atau gambaran apa pun, kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini sekarang. Tapi apa pun itu, Sakura merasa ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting yang ingin dikatakan pemuda itu kalau dilihat dari cara pandangnya yang bergitu serius. Tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas jantungnya jadi berdebar kencang.

"Aku ingin tempat ini menjadi saksi kita berdua," ungkap pemuda itu secara tak terduga.

Kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku bajunya. Sakura menatap lekat-lekat pada sebuah benda yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke dan kini berada dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku," tukasnya kemudian sambil membuka kotak kecil berbentuk hati itu di depan Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Sakura menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedua _emerald_-nya kini berkaca-kaca saat melihat sepasang cincin ada di hadapannya.

Gadis itu benar-benar merasa sangat terharu dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang ini. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis, karena terlalu bahagia. Dia menatap sang pemuda dengan penuh arti tanpa bisa melontarkan sepatah kata pun lagi.

"Aku mau!" tak lama Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke dengan perasaan yang membuncah, "Tentu aku mau sekali, Sasuke-_kun_...," bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Haruno Sakura..." Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah dari Sakura. Kedua tangannya kini membalas pelukan Sakura. Didekapnya erat-erat gadis itu sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu sang gadis.

Untuk sesaat keduanya menikmati momen ini. Gemericik air, Semilir angin yang membelai tubuh mereka, bagaikan ikut membelai hati keduanya dan memberikan suatu ketenangan yang luar biasa.

_Drrrt... Drrrt...!_

Tapi momen indah itu harus terganggu dengan ponsel Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar dari balik saku celananya. Cepat-cepat kedua sejoli itu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sakura terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sasuke merengut kesal dan menyambar ponsel tak tahu diri yang terus saja berbunyi. Jarang-jarang sekali seorang Sasuke yang memiliki ego tinggi merengut seperti ini. Hal ini tentunya hanya akan menjadi rahasia antara mereka berdua saja.

"Sudah, angkat saja. Siapa tahu penting," ucap Sakura saat melihat wajah enggan pemuda itu untuk mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel tersebut.

"Sigh..." Sasuke hanya menghela napas malas. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo, dengan Uchiha Sasuke di sini." Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu dengan malas. Selain itu dia juga tidak tahu siapa orang yang meneleponnya. Dia tidak mengenal nomor dari si pemanggil.

"_Sasuke, ini aku Hanabi!"_ ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah Hanabi. Mungkin gadis itu tahu nomornya dari buku catatan di rumahnya.

"Hanabi? Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Sasuke jadi agak cemas setelah mendengar nada suara Hanabi yang terdengar gelisah. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Hinata di sana?

"_Hinata..., dia mengurung diri di kamar mandi sejak pagi dan sampai sekarang dia belum mau keluar!"_ jawab Hanabi yang terdengar begitu kebingungan. _"Tolong kemari Sasuke. Aku sudah menghubungi Neji dan Ayah tapi ponsel keduanya tidak aktif. Kumohon tolong Hinata!"_ gadis itu memang sengaja menghubungi Sasuke untuk meminta bantuannya, karena dia tidak tahu lagi harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa sementara Neji dan ayahnya tak menjawab panggilan darinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Sasuke langsung mengiyakan permintaan Hanabi tanpa berpikir lagi.

"_Aku menunggumu, Sasuke. Cepat datang kemari,"_ balas Hanabi penuh harap pada pemuda itu.

Setelah Hanabi mematikan kontak, Sasuke segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku. Sekarang ia sedang menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Dia sadar kalau kesehatan pasiennya sudah menjadi prioritas utamanya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Haruskah ia meninggalkan Sakura disaat seperti ini?

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Sakura menjadi gelisah saat melihat kegundahan Sasuke yang tersirat dari sorot matanya.

"Sakura..., maafkan aku, sepertinya aku harus pergi..." Sebenarnya Sasuke tak sampai hati harus meninggalkan Sakura, tapi dia tak punya pilihan. "Hinata, pasienku. Sepertinya dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi," ungkapnya, menjelaskan keadaan Hinata pada Sakura.

"Bunuh diri? Kau harus segera ke tempatnya, Sasuke!" Sakura _shock_ setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Pasti keadaan pasien Sasuke yang bernama Hinata itu benar-benar 'parah'.

"Ja-jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku pergi ke sana?" Sasuke agak tidak percaya Sakura yang barusan bicara. Biasanya gadis itu selalu bersikap keras kepala dan agak manja.

"Tentu saja harus! Aku akan marah kalau kau tidak pergi ke sana!" balas Sakura yang malah mendukung Sasuke untuk pergi menemui Hinata. Hei, ini semua berhubungan dengan nyawa seseorang 'kan?

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu dulu, setelah itu baru aku akan ke rumahnya," ujar Sasuke yang segera menggenggam tangan Sakura, hendak mengantarnya masuk ke mobil.

"Tidak usah." Tak diduga gadis itu melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dari tangannya dengan lembut dan menolak ajakannya.

Sasuke diam sejenak sambil menatap heran ke arah Sakura. Pemuda itu sempat berpikir kalau gadisnya saat ini sedang merajuk marah karena keputusannya. Ditelitinya lebih lekat lagi wajah cantik Sakura, tapi dia tak menemukan ada segurat kemarahan sedikit pun dari wajah cerah itu.

"Kau langsung saja pergi dari sini untuk mempersingkat waktu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Menangkap sikap Sasuke yang terheran-heran, Sakura langsung tersenyum dan memberikan penjelasan kenapa dia menolak tawaran Sasuke.

"Kau yakin...?" tanya Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Aku yakin dan jangan mencemaskan aku." Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. "Pergilah, Sasuke," ucapnya lagi sambil mendorong pelan tubuh sang kekasih untuk bergegas.

"Sakura..." Sasuke yang didorong oleh gadis merah muda itu hanya bisa melirik ke belakang. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia bersyukur karena Sakura sangat pengertian terhadapnya.

"Aku janji setelah ini, aku akan pergi ke rumahmu." Sasuke berbalik ke arah Sakura dan menggenggam lembut kedua tangan milik sang gadis.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk kecil.

Akhirnya Sasuke berlari ke arah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Sakura menatap kepergian sang kekasih sambil melemparkan senyuman lembut, sambil berharap dalam hati kalau semua pekerjaan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, dan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu tidak terluka.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 11

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

**.**

Begitu tiba di kediaman Hinata, Sasuke segera dipersilahkan masuk dan diantar menuju kamar gadis itu oleh beberapa orang pelayan yang memang sudah diperintahkan Hanabi untuk menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar gadis yang identik dengan warna ungu itu, Sasuke dapat melihat suasana ketegangan yang dipancarkan oleh raut wajah Hanabi serta seorang pelayan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hanabi, apa Hinata masih di dalam?" tanya Sasuke langsung bergerak ke arah depan kamar mandi.

"Sasuke, untung kau datang!" Hanabi bernapas lega saat melihat Sasuke sudah datang, "Cepat lakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Hinata keluar, aku..., mulai mengkhawatirkannya karena sejak pagi dia berada di dalam...," ucap gadis itu dengan bibir bergetar. Selalu saja begini, Hinata selalu membuat semua orang cemas.

"Berikan aku jalan." Hanabi memberikan jalan pada pemuda itu. Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu.

Sejenak keadaan hening, semua mata kini tertuju pada Sasuke sambil berpikir apa yang hendak dilakukan pemuda itu. Tak berapa lama Sasuke kembali berdiri seperti semula, dan mulai menggedor pintu kamar mandi beberapa kali.

"Hinata, buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam dan mendengarku, keluarlah sekarang!" hal pertama yang pemuda itu coba lakukan adalah, berusaha memanggil Hinata, sang pemilik kamar.

Tak ada jawaban, hening. Hanabi dan yang lain semakin dibuat khawatir. Hanya suara aliran air dari _shower_ kamar mandi saja yang terdengar.

"Hanabi, apa aku boleh merusak pintu ini?" Sasuke merasa tak ada jalan lain selain mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Ia meminta ijin pada sang pemilik rumah sebelum melakukannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan, lakukan saja." Gadis bersurai panjang itu mengangguk, memberikan ijin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meminta Hanabi serta yang lain untuk menjaga jarak lebih jauh lagi. Setelah di sekitarnya benar-benar aman, Sasuke mulai melakukan ancang-ancang. Ia mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya untuk menembus pintu kamar mandi yang kokoh itu. Satu kali, dua kali, sampai pada dorongan yang ketiga Sasuke berhasil membuka pintu tersebut.

BRAKH!

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu itu, Hanabi beserta para pelayan secara seremapk langsung bernapas lega. Seakan-akan ada suatu beban yang terlepas begitu melihat pintu itu berhasil dibuka.

Sasuke melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan bagian dalam kamar mandi, dan ia mendapati sosok Hinata tengah berada di dalam _bathub_ yang penuh digenangi air. Air dari _shower_ terus mengucur ke bawah, menghujani tubuh Hinata yang sudah terlihat gemetar karena kedinginan.

"Kalian cepat bawakan semua handuk, selimut atau kain apa pun yang banyak dan tebal, sekarang!" perintah Sasuke dengan spontan saat melihat keadaan Hinata.

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu panik, tanpa berpikir dua kali, para pelayan itu bergegas berhamburan untuk mencari benda-benda yang diminta oleh Sasuke, bahkan Hanabi juga ikutan sibuk mengacak-acak lemari pakaian Hinata dan mengeluarkan beberapa selimut dari dalamnya. Sementara itu Sasuke langsung menghampiri Hinata yang masih setia berdiam diri di dalam _bathub_.

"Hinata, bangun! Ayo keluar dari sini!" pemuda itu meminta Hinata untuk keluar dari _bathub_ sesegera mungkin.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku begini!" Hinata menolak keras perintah Sasuke dan malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Ck! Kau ini keras kepala sekali!" Sasuke benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh ulah Hinata. Belum lama gadis itu berjanji untuk bersikap baik, tapi lihat sekarang yang dilakukannya. "Kau mau mati karena _hipotermia_, hah?" omelnya dengan suara yang meninggi. Tapi apa pun yang dikatakan olehnya, Hinata seperti tak mendengarnya. Tatapan gadis itu begitu kosong, seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Hinata, ayo cepat keluar dari _bathub_," perintahnya sekali lagi, tapi gadis itu masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya, meski terlihat jelas tubuhnya sudah gemetaran hebat.

Meski demikian, Sasuke tidak kehilangan akal untuk mengeluarkan Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi. Pemuda itu menarik lengan gadis itu secara paksa dan tanpa permisi lagi Sasuke menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ keluar dari _bathub_.

"Sasuke, turunkan aku!" Hinata memberontak meminta agar diturunkan, namun percuma. Sasuke seakan telah menulikan telinganya meskipun Hinata berteriak-teriak kencang persis di dekat indra pendengarannya itu.

Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Hinata yang basah. Tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang ikut basah kuyup karena bersentuhan dengan Hinata.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, ia menurunkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Hinata yang mendarat mulus pada kasur empuk itu mulai merasakan efek akibat berendam lama di _bathub_ dengan air dingin. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil hebat, padahal sewaktu di kamar mandi tadi tidak terasa dingin seperti ini.

"Mana selimut yang tadi kuminta?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah pelayan dan Hanabi dengan tatapan tajam, membuat para pelayan itu sedikit bergetar ngeri.

"Pakai ini, Sasuke!" Hanabi menyerahkan beberapa selimut yang ia temukan kepada Sasuke, sementara para pelayan lain hanya bisa diam.

Dengan cepat disambarnya selimut-selimut itu dari tangan Hanabi dan meletakkan benda-benda halus serta tebal itu di atas tempat tidur, tepat di sebelah Hinata yang sedang duduk kedinginan. Sasuke dengan cekatan membungkus tubuh Hinata yang sudah gemetaran itu dengan beberapa lapis selimut, mencoba untuk menghangatkannya.

"Bisa ambilkan air hangat?" pintanya menengok ke belakang.

"Ba-baik!" salah satu pelayan dengan sigap berlari ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan air hangat.

Tatapan _onyx_ itu kembali teralih pada sepasang manik lavender yang sedang tertunduk lesu. Kedua tangan mungil Hinata masih terlihat bergetar. Dia pasti merasa kedinginan sekali saat ini. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hinata dan mengambil dua tangan yang bergetar itu dengan hati-hati. Hinata tidak bisa berkomentar atau pun sekedar protes, dia tak sanggup melontarkan satu patah kata pun. Ia hanya bisa mengamati apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dalam diam.

Sasuke, pemuda itu mendekap kedua telapak tangan mungil Hinata dan menggosok-gosoknya secara bersamaan. Melihat perlakuan Sasuke, membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu yang belum bisa ia lupakan sampai sekarang.

**Flashback**

_Saat itu musim dingin. Hinata memaksa untuk berjalan-jalan bersama dengan sang kekasih, meskipun cuaca tampak tidak mendukung. Salju turun sejak pagi, tapi itu tak menyurutkan Hinata untuk pergi keluar bersama dengan pemuda yang ia cintai._

_Pada akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil jalan-jalan di taman meski bola-bola salju mulai turun kembali menghujani Otogakure. Hinata mulai kedinginan karena nekad hanya memakai satu lapis jaket saja, dan tidak menggunakan sarung tangan. Melihat Hinata yang kedinginan, sang kekasih memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata pulang dari taman. _

_Sesampainya di rumah Hinata langsung menggigil hebat dan sama sekali tak bisa beranjak dari pintu masuk. _

"_Kau kedinginan, Hinata..." Pemuda itu berjalan ke belakang Hinata dan mendekapnya erat._

"_A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" Hinata terkesikap dengan perlakuan dadakan pemuda itu._

"_Mencoba menghangatkanmu. Sudah, jangan banyak bicara, nikmati saja," balas sang kekasih dengan setengah menggoda, membuat kedua belah pipi Hinata merona saat mendengarnya._

_Pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir itu mendekap kedua telapak tangan Hinata dan menggosok-gosokkannya dengan lembut secara bersamaan._

**End Flashback**

Kenangan itu sampai sekarang masih segar di dalam ingatan Hinata dan belum terlupa. Perasaan hangat itu muncul kembali, dan kenapa setelah sekian lama ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang serupa seperti ini? tanpa disadarinya, satu tetes air mata jatuh dari manik lavender kirinya, dan jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangan Sasuke.

Untungnya Sasuke tidak menyadari yang jatuh di telapak tangannya itu adalah air mata Hinata, dan menganggap tetesan air yang jatuh itu hanyalah salah satu tetesan air biasa yang membasahi tubuh Hinata.

"Aku bawa air hangatnya!" seorang pelayan bergegas masuk sambil membawa-bawa air hangat yang sudah dia buat.

"Berikan padaku." Sasuke mengambil baskom yang ukurannya cukup besar itu dengan hati-hati. Baskom berisi air hangat itu ia letakkan tepat di bawah tempat Hinata yang sedang duduk. "Turunkan kakimu, masukkan ke dalam air ini," perintahnya pada Hinata.

Kali ini Hinata tidak melancarkan protes pada Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menurukan kakinya perlahan ke dalam air hangat tersebut.

"Sasuke, ada baiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu," ujar Hanabi membuat Sasuke menyadari pakaiannya yang basah.

Pemuda itu menepuk keningnya sendiri dan mulai merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Tak mungkin dia pulang dalam keadaan basah dan kedinginan seperti ini juga 'kan.

"Sasuke, ikut aku sebentar ke kamar Neji-_nii_." Seperti dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke, gadis remaja itu mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya ke kamar Neji.

"Kalian, tolong jaga Hinata," ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar.

...

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Hanabi menuju ke arah kamarnya Neji. Di dalam kamar itu Hanabi mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk masuk. Gadis itu mengambilkan sebuah kaos lengan panjang warna putih dari dalam lemari milik Neji dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ganti bajumu di sini dengan bajunya Neji." Hanabi memberikan kaos itu pada Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di dalam kamar, serta tak lupa menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit pemuda itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju yang diberikan Hanabi sebelumnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar, kembali menuju ke ruangan kamar Hinata untuk mengecek keadaan gadis itu.

**Ruangan Kamar Hinata**

**.**

Di dalam kamar yang khas dengan aroma lavender itu Hinata terlihat sudah jauh lebih baik. Gadis itu juga sudah mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan yang baru.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berapa kali mengatakan ini...," ucap Sasuke terlihat jengah dengan sikap Hinata yang tak bisa dipercaya, "tapi aku harap, ini adalah kali terakhirnya kau berbuat konyol. Kasihan Hanabi yang sudah kau buat panik!" Hinata hanya bisa diam menanggapi Sasuke yang marah terhadap dirinya.

"Sigh..." Sasuke memijat keningnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. "Aku mau keluar sebentar. Rasanya aku butuh udara segar." Pemuda itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan kamar Hinata.

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa, selain memandangi punggung pemuda itu yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Sesaat setelah sosok Sasuke sudah benar-benar tak terlihat, Hinata berjalan keluar kamar menuju ke kamar Neji.

.

.

Di kamar itu Hinata dapat melihat pakaian Sasuke yang basah tergantung pada tiang pakaian. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Hinata meraih kemeja Sasuke dan mendekapnya erat, penuh dengan perasaan. Disaat dekapannya semakin erat, Hinata merasa tubuhnya merasakan suatu benda keras yang ada pada kemeja itu. Penasaran Hinata menyelidiki benda apa yang dirasanya tadi.

Akhirnya tangan mungil itu bergerak merogoh ke saku kemeja Sasuke dan mendapati sebuah benda di dalamnya. Hinata mengambil benda tersebut dan membukanya.

"Ini 'kan..." Setelah mengetahui benda apa yang dilihatnya, Hinata menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan dinikahinya.

"Sayang sekali, ya Sasuke..., padahal, aku merasa mulai bisa menemukan sosok kekasihku dalam dirimu...," gumamnya sambil tersenyum miris saat melihat sepasang cincin di tangannya itu.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengambil salah satu cincin yang bertuliskan nama Sakura di sana. Entah apa yang mau dilakukan gadis itu pada cincin tersebut. Kemudian Hinata berjalan kembali menuju ke ruangan kamarnya. Sesaat setelah gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya, Sasuke datang, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar milik Neji. Tanpa curiga pemuda itu mengambil jas serta kemejanya dari gantungan baju di dalam kamar tersebut, meskipun pakaiannya masih basah.

Sasuke berjalan ke ruangan kamar Hinata dan melihat gadis itu sedang duduk termenung di atas tempat tidurnya seorang diri.

"Hinata, aku permisi dulu, dan tolong jangan berbuat nekad lagi, kasihan Hanabi, dia tertekan melihat kelakuanmu." Sasuke berpamitan pulang sambil memberikan nasihat kepada Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya agar tidak bertindak aneh-aneh lagi.

Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi nasihat yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang ya, Sasuke?" tanya Hanabi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Iya, begitulah. Hanabi, aku minta jaga Kakakmu baik-baik, ya." Sasuke menyerahkan keamanan Hinata pada Hanabi karena dia tak mungkin mengawasi pasiennya itu selama 24 jam. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Meskipun malas, tapi baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Hinata karena kau yang meminta." Hanabi hanya bisa mendengus pasrah, menyadari kalau saat ini hanya dirinyalah yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga sang kakak.

Sasuke akhirnya pulang dan berjalan ke depan rumah dengan diantar oleh Hanabi, menyisakan Hinata seorang diri di dalam kamar. Gadis itu masih duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati Sasuke, karena sekarang aku telah menemukan sosok kekasihku yang hidup lagi dalam dirimu," ujar gadis itu sambil menyeringai tipis. Tampaknya Hinata beranggapan kalau jiwa sang kekasih yang meninggal itu kini menjelma di dalam diri Sasuke.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 12

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura masuk kuliah dan melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Pagi itu dia berangkat lebih awal bersama dengan Ino, karena ia ingin datang lebih cepat agar bisa mengobrol puas dengan Ino tanpa diganggu oleh anak-anak lain di kelas. Begitu masuk kelas keduanya segera duduk di bagian pojok kelas.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan? Sasuke benar-benar akan segera menikahimu?" celoteh Ino yang penasaran dengan cerita Sakura mengenai rencana Sasuke yang mau mengajaknya menikah setelah ujian semesternya selesai.

"Aku serius, Ino! Bahkan, Sasuke sudah menitipkan sepasang cincin yang sudah dipesannya untuk pernikahan kami nanti!" Sakura menceritakan tiap detail mengenai pernikahan mereka dengan antusias. "Bayangkan saja, cincin itu dipesan berdasarkan model yang sangat aku sukai!" ucap gadis itu menggebu-gebu.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Sakura! Kapan, ya aku bisa sepertimu," balas Ino yang setengah iri juga. Dia senang bisa ikut larut dalam kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh temannya itu, hanya saja ada secuil rasa iri yang terselip di hatinya. Sampai detik ini dia masih melajang dan tidak ada satu pria pun yang ia kencani mau menjalani hubungan serius padanya.

"Bilang saja kau masih menunggu Sai!" goda Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Oh, dia tahu Sai adalah orang yang benar-benar Ino cintai, hanya saja pemuda itu pergi. Salah Ino sendiri yang mempermainkan perasaan sepupu Sasuke itu, kalau tidak, mungkin kedua sejoli itu sudah mendahuluinya naik ke pelaminan.

"Sakura, apaan sih! Kenapa kau harus menyebut nama dia lagi!" Ino bersedekap dan memasang wajah masam. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, nama pemuda itu harus kembali disebut.

"Kenapa? Masih belum bisa melupakannya?" Sakura sepertinya masih penasaran menggoda Ino. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu kepada Sai.

"Siapa bilang aku tak bisa melupakannya? Kau tahu, sekarang aku sedang mengincar Sasori!" balas Ino sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dengan label _playgirl_ yang ada pada dirimu itu, apa kau yakin Temari akan memberikanmu ijin untuk mendekati Sasori? Kau lihat, Temari sangat sayang pada pemuda itu 'kan," cibir Sakura _to the point_ kalau dia merasa ragu pada Ino.

"Sakura, kau jangan mematahkan semangatku sebelum berperang dong!" Ino mendengus sebal, kenapa Sakura sama sekali tidak memberikannya dukungan.

"Hahahaha, iya-iya! Aku akan mendukung perjuanganmu itu untuk mendapatkan Sasori, deh!" Sakura tertawa renyah begitu melihat wajah cemberut Ino.

"Eh, iya Sakura. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa model cincin yang akan kau pakai di hari pernikahanmu itu." Ino kembali meluruskan topik pembicaraan mereka yang tadi agak melenceng. Kenapa pembicaraan yang membahas mengenai rencana pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke malah jadi melenceng ke arah dirinya mengenai jodoh, coba.

"Modelnya sederhana dengan ukiran separuh bentuk hati." Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum hangat, pandangannya menerawang sambil membayangkan sebuah pesta pernikahan yang begitu sakral di sebuah halaman kebun yang luas. Ino _sweatdropped_ melihat temannya sudah masuk ke dalam dunia khayal.

"Sakura, _hello_! Sadar, Sakura!" Ino menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah si surai _pink_.

"Ino kau menggangguku saja!" kali ini giliran Sakura yang memasang wajah cemberut karena, barusan saja Ino sukses membuyarkan semua lamunan indahnya.

"Habisnya, kalau kau melamun aku jadi sendirian dong!" balas Ino sambil tertawa puas membalas Sakura.

"Eh, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku bingung," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba mengganti ekspresi wajahnya, seperti orang yang sedang bertanya-tanya.

"Memangnya kau bingung kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino jadi penasaran dibuatnya.

"Di cincin yang seharusnya menjadi milikku hanya terukir satu huruf saja, padahal cincin yang satunya tertulis nama Sasuke dengan lengkap," jawab Sakura mengenai kejanggalan yang ada pada cincin tersebut. Entah mengapa hatinya menjadi resah saat mengingatnya.

"Benar begitu? Memangnya huruf apa yang tertulis pada cincinmu?" Ino semakin penasaran dan mulai memasang wajah sok mikir ala detektif.

"Hanya ada huruf 'H' pada belakang cincin itu...," balas Sakura dan memikirkan kembali apa maksud dari satu huruf itu.

"Apa mungkin maksud dari huruf itu adalah inisial dari namamu?" tebak Ino mencari alasan yang paling masuk akal.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir demikian, tapi kalau misal itu diambil dari inisal Haruno, kenapa cincin milik Sasuke tidak ditulis inisialnya juga biar sama?" pendapat Sakura mematahkan teori Ino, membuat gadis berkuncir itu berteriak frustasi karena ikutan bingung.

"Apa mungkin cincinmu tertukar dan Sasuke tidak menyadarinya?" kali ini Ino mencari alasan lain, walaupun dia ragu kalau cincin itu memang tertukar. Bukankah cincin itu sudah dipesan khusus? Rasanya mustahil bisa tertukar.

"Itu tidak mungkin," balas Sakura tegas, "kita sama-sama tahu Sasuke itu seperti apa. Dia sangat teliti, jadi tidak mungkin bisa tertukar!"

Memang benar yang dibilang Sakura. Sasuke, jenis orang yang sangat perfeksionis jadi kemungkinan cincin itu tertukar menjadi semakin kecil. Kecuali, Sasuke memang sengaja memesankan cincin itu atau... Ada orang lain yang sengaja menukarnya tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke? Tapi kalau memang ada yang menukarnya, pertanyaannya adalah siapa pelakunya? Apa ada yang iri dengan kebahagiaan Sakura dan Sasuke?

"Apa kau sudah menanyakan mengenai hal ini pada Sasuke?"

"Aku memang mau menanyakannya nanti setelah pulang dari kuliah. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya sekarang."

Percakapan keduanya terhenti saat kelas mereka menjadi semakin ramai dan tak berapa lama dosen mereka sudah datang dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Keduanya kini memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada materi yang diajarkan oleh dosen pada jam pertama itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha's Terrapist Office<strong>

Sementara itu di kantor pribadinya, Sasuke sedang mengadakan sesi pertemuan dengan Sasori secara dadakan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda itu bisa mengetahui tempatnya bekerja. Dilihat dari keadaannya yang sudah bisa pergi keluar, kelihatannya kondisi pemuda itu sudah jauh lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ini benar-benar kejutan. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengetahui tempat kerjaku di sini," tukas Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya pada pemuda itu. Hebat juga dia dalam mencari informasi.

"Jangan merendah begitu, Sasuke. Semua orang di sekitar sini sudah tahu kalau sang Uchiha bungsu dari keluarga yang anak perusahaannya di mana-mana itu memiliki kantor di sini," jawab Sasori sambil memberi sedikit pujian pada sang dokter muda yang mandiri itu.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah." Sasuke mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk.

Pemuda merah itu duduk dan menyamankan dirinya di dalam ruangan itu. Kedua hazelnya sempat menjelajahi seisi ruangan kantor sang Uchiba bungsu yang terlihat begitu teratur, bersih dan _simple_, serta _modern_.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di depan Sasori.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah baikan sekarang," jawab pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi menjenguk pasienku, tapi karena kau sudah datang, jadi bagaimana? Mau memulai sesi terapinya sekarang?" Sasuke memang berencana untuk menjenguk Hinata dan memastikan keadaan gadis itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Sasori yang baru datang.

"Wah, jadi kedatanganku mengganggu, ya? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja?" Sasori bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ada sedikit rasa tidak enak kalau kedatangannya malah mengganggu pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, santai saja," balas Sasuke dengan cepat merasa tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Sasori.

"Oh, begitu. Yah, terserah kau saja." Sasori hanya angkat bahu dan kemudian dia duduk kembali.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin benar-benar mengetahui, sampai batas mana ketakutanmu itu pada darah." Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berbalik menghadap ke arah sebuah lemari besar yang berdiri kokoh tepat di belakangnya.

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak menjelajahi isi lemari tersebut, mencari-cari sesuatu, sementara Sasori hanya bisa diam menunggu dan mengamati sang dokter yang masih mengacak-acak bagian dalam lemari.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari dalam lemari tersebut. Sasori memandang ke arah botol kecil berwarna merah kental itu dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Sebelumnya aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah kau benar-benar terkena _hemaphobia_, atau tidak," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka tutup botol tersebut.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kapas dan menuangkan isi cairan dari dalam botol itu ke atas kapas tersebut. Setelah itu diperlihatkannya kapas yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah kepada Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke!?" Sasori yang kaget karena tiba-tiba disodorkan oleh cairan berwarna merah seperti darah itu langsung memundurkan kursi yang sedang ia duduki.

Tak hanya sampai di situ. Sasori yang merasa belum aman segera berdiri dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke yang sedang memegang kapas dengan cairan merah di atasnya. Tubuh pemuda itu menggigil dan berkeringat dingin.

"Menjauh dariku, Sasuke!" teriak pemuda itu yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan bersiap untuk melarikan diri kapan saja bila Sasuke berani mendekat ke arah dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori. Tapi tampaknya ketakutanmu terhadap darah lebih parah dari dugaanku, dan tak ada cara lain untuk mengobatinya selain menghadapi ketakutanmu itu sendiri." Sasuke sebenarnya merasa iba pada Sasori, tapi dia tak ada pilihan lain bukan.

_Terapist_ muda itu berjalan dari tempat duduknya. Dia tidak mendekati Sasori, juga tidak menjauhinya. Dia berdiri dalam jarak yang masih bisa dijangkaunya. Sasori sudah bersiap memegang daun pintu yang akan dibukanya kapan saja. Sementara dia masih diam mengamati pergerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terhenti.

Tanpa peringatan Sasuke menyiramkan cairan merah pada botol kecil yang sedang dipegangnya ke tubuh Sasori. Seketika itu pula tubuh pemuda itu mengejang kaku. Dia hanya dapat menatap ke arah pakaiannya yang terkena noda merah tersebut dengan cemas.

"UWAAAAAH!"

Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik teriakan pemuda itu terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan. Pemuda itu terlihat langsung meringkuk di ambang pintu dengan tubuh gemetar. Sasuke sempat _speechless_ melihatnya karena sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ketakutannya akan sedemikian luar biasa.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menyingkirkan botol tersebut dari pandangan Sasori, dan tangannya segera menyambar beberapa lembar tisu yang tersedia di atas meja kerjanya. Pemuda itu mendekati Sasori yang masih berada dalam posisi yang sama.

"_You're look so hopeless_, Sasori," ucap Sasuke seraya berjongkok di depan pemuda itu.

"_I know_...," balas Sasori dengan lemah dan mengalihkan sepasang hazelnya dari tatapan _onyx_ yang intens sedang memandangnya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang tisu dan membasuh wajah pemuda _baby face_ yang terkena cairan merah tadi dengan hati-hati. Sasuke dapat merasakan pemuda itu menggigil dan beberapa kali seperti berusaha untuk bergerak tapi tak mampu dilakukannya.

"Sebenarnya yang tadi itu bukan darah..., hanya sekedar cairan berwarna merah saja," ujar Sasuke berterus-terang pada Sasori.

"Aku ingin pulang..." Sasori bergumam dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasuke mengernyit dan diam sesaat. Dia merasa kalau pemuda itu baru saja menggumamkan sesuatu, seperti dia ingin pulang atau semacamnya. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan kembali berdiri.

"Kau ingin pulang...?" tanyanya dengan ragu. Siapa tahu tadi dia salah dengar.

"Aku tidak suka kau melakukan ini padaku, Sasuke." Ada nada kemarahan yang tertahan dalam suara Sasori saat mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya atas perbuatan Sasuke barusan.

"Baiklah Sasori, aku minta maaf. Hanya saja, kalau kau tahu rencanaku sejak awal, kau pasti akan melarikan diri 'kan." Antara merasa bersalah dan tidak, lagipula semua ini dilakukannya dalam rangka metode penyembuhan untuk Sasori, pasiennya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke!" Sasori berdiri meskipun tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar. "Kau harus melakukannya secara bertahap." Pemuda bersurai merah itu memijat keningnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Untuk seorang pemula apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terbilang _extreme_. Salah langkah trauma si pasien bukannya menghilang tapi malah semakin bertambah.

"Lalu, apa? Kau ingin kita duduk di sini dengan kau yang menceritakan masa lalumu, Sasori? Aku tak yakin kau adalah tipe orang yang seperti itu," dengus Sasuke yang jadi merasa serba salah dalam mengobati Sasori. Pemuda itu benar-benar susah dan semaunya.

"Aku butuh waktu..." Bukan hanya Sasuke yang merasa bingung, tapi Sasori juga merasakan hal demikian. Ada suatu masa lalu yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam agar tak muncul ke permukaan dan ia tak berniat untuk mengorek masa lalu itu kembali. Meskipun, mungkin dari masa lalu itu, traumanya akan darah bisa disembuhkan.

"Hn, terserah. Tapi kalau kau sudah ada waktu segera hubungi aku," balas Sasuke yang memilih untuk tidak memaksa Sasori dan mengalah.

"Hn." Sasori hanya mengangguk singkat dan tanpa banyak bicara ia meninggalkan kantor Sasuke.

.

.

Pemuda dengan helaian rambut merah itu berjalan di depan kantor milik Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia sedang mengirimkan sebuah SMS kepada Temari.

_From : Sasori_

_To : Temari_

_Temari, apa siang ini kau sibuk? Kalau tidak, mau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Aku bosan._

Sasori merasa butuh _refreshing_ dan dia ingin jalan-jalan di Konoha. Temari adalah pilihan tepat untuk dia ajak pergi.

_From : Temari_

_To : Sasori_

_Tentu saja, dengan senang hati! Apa aku boleh mengajak Ino dan Sakura?_

Tak berapa lama gadis itu membalas dengan antusias.

_From : Sasori_

_To : Temari_

_Hn. Terserah._

Ditambah kehadiran dua orang lagi tak masalah baginya. Lebih banyak, lebih baik.

_From : Temari _

_To : Sasori_

_Oke! Aku akan mengabarkan mereka segera! Sampai ketemu nanti siang!_

Sementara itu Sasuke terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang di dalam ruangannya.

"Hanabi, apa kau bisa mengatakan tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh Kakakmu bersama dengan kekasihnya dulu?" ternyata pemuda itu sedang menelepon Hanabi, adik Hinata dan mencari informasi darinya.

"Wah, kalau itu banyak sekali, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya satu-satu, lagipula aku sedang ada jam pelajaran sekarang," jawab Hanabi dengan suara yang seperti sengaja dia pelankan. Tampaknya gadis itu memang sedang berada di dalam kelas. _"Begini saja, aku akan mengirimnya lewat SMS, tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi Hinata kepadamu."_ Hanabi memberikan alternatif lain pada Sasuke.

"Ah, begitu juga boleh. Aku tunggu kabar darimu," balas Sasuke cukup menyukai ide dari Hanabi.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sasuke, gadis remaja itu segera memutuskan kontak. Tentunya dia tak ingin ketahuan oleh gurunya sedang berbicara di telepon. Secara diam-diam Hanabi mulai mengetikkan pesan yang kemudian ia kirimkan kepada Sasuke.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 13

.

**Siangnya, Konoha University **

Siangnya, tepat jam 1, Sasori datang menjemput Temari (juga Ino dan Sakura, kalau kedua gadis itu jadi ikut). Seorang gadis pirang dikuncir dua tampak melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda yang sedang berdiri dan bersandar di depan pintu mobil _sport_ berwarna merah di depan gerbang kampus.

"Sasori! Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" seru gadis itu terlihat begitu riang saat melihat Sasori. Maklum saja, kemarin-kemarin keadaan sepupu terdekatnya itu memang mengkhawatirkan. Sekarang melihat dia baik-baik saja membuat perasaannya jauh lebih tenang dan senang.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru datang sekitar 10 menit lalu, kok," balas Sasori sambil tertawa tipis melihat Temari yang begitu riang menyambutnya. "Jadi, mereka berdua juga ikut?" tanyanya kemudian saat melirik ke arah belakang dan mendapati Ino serta Sakura sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja! Karena Temari mengajak kami dengan sangat memaksa!" sambar Ino cepat sambil memperagakan gerakan tanda kutip pada bagian kata 'memaksa' dan memasang cengiran lebar.

"Tapi aku yakin, kalau Ino pasti akan tetap ikut tanpa dipaksa, atau malah dia yang memaksa minta ikut!" ledek Sakura sengaja menyindir Ino.

"Sakura, apaan sih!" Ino manyun sambil mencubit kecil lengan sahabat merah mudanya.

Sakura langsung terkekeh melihat Ino yang jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Temari yang menyadari sikap Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng, tak berani berkomentar. Bukannya dia tidak mendukung temannya sendiri, hanya saja Ino sudah cukup terkenal sebagai penghancur hati para pria, jadi dia tidak ingin kalau nanti sampai dia mendukung gadis itu untuk mendapatkan Sasori dan kemudian Ino mengkhianati Sasori, hati pemuda itu pasti akan hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk," ucap Temari dan segera membuka pintu depan mobil.

Ino hanya mendengus pasrah melihat Temari yang begitu protektif pada Sasori, sampai gadis itu tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk duduk di depan bersebelahan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Mungkin yang dikatakan Sakura ada benarnya juga, kalau Temari tidak akan begitu mudah mengijinkan Ino untuk dekat dengan sepupunya. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia akan berusaha untuk mencari kesempatan lain nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Hyuuga<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke kembali mendatangi kediaman Hinata. Pemuda itu tampak sedang duduk berbincang-bincang dengan Hiashi yang hari itu secara kebetulan sedang ada di rumah. Insiden yang terjadi pada Hinata kemarin membuatnya jadi trauma dan khawatir untuk pergi meninggalkan anak gadisnya begitu saja.<p>

Sasuke sedang mengutarakan niatnya untuk mengajak Hinata pergi keluar hari itu. Niat baik pemuda itu tentu disambut baik oleh Hiashi. Siapa tahu segala beban putrinya bisa hilang selepas ia pergi bersama dengan Sasuke, daripada terus meratap menangisi kekasihnya yang sudah pergi.

"Maaf kalau aku lama..." Hinata tiba-tiba muncul di tengah perbincangan dua pria dewasa itu. Gadis itu terlihat begitu rapih dan memoleskan _make-up_ pada wajahnya yang sudah cantik itu, sehingga membuatnya mirip seperti boneka _porcelain_.

Hiashi sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat putrinya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata kembali berdandan setelah sekian lama semenjak ditinggal kekasihnya. Hal ini tentu membuatnya heran, tapi dia tak mau berspekulasi terlalu jauh.

"Tuan Hiashi, saya dan Hinata pergi dulu." Sasuke langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berpamitan pada Hiashi.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu," ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir pada wajahnya.

"Pergilah dan bersenang-senang," balas Hiashi dengan perasaan senang. Ada suatu perasaan yang mengatakan kalau Hinata sudah berubah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya pergi dari dalam rumah dengan diantar oleh Hiashi sampai keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil _porsche_ hitam yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Pancaran kebahagiaan begitu kentara pada raut wajah pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu. Rasanya orang tua mana pun pasti akan merasa gembira saat melihat anaknya mulai terlihat sembuh, dan hal ini juga berlaku bagi Hiashi. Pria yang selalu tampak beribawa sehari-harinya kini bersikap layaknya seperti seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi putrinya.

Hiashi berjalan dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah duduk di kursi kemudinya. Laki-laki itu membungkuk dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kaca pintu mobil itu dengan pelan. Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya untuk mengetahui apa yang mau dikatakan oleh Hiashi.

"Sasuke, tolong kau jaga Hinata baik-baik," ujarnya menitipkan anak gadis yang paling ia sayangi pada Sasuke.

"Ayah, aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik tanpa bantuan Sasuke," sambar Hinata tegas yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke pada kursi depan.

"Tuan Hiashi tenang saja. Hinata menjadi tanggung jawabku penuh, aku akan selalu mengawasinya." Sasuke meyakinkan Hiashi kalau dia akan menjaga Hinata.

"Ah, terima kasih. Perasaanku jadi lega sekarang." Pria itu sontak tersenyum lebar.

Hiashi segera menjauhkan diri dari pintu mobil dan memberikan jalan untuk _porsche_ hitam milik Sasuke melaju ke depan dengan membawa Hinata di dalamnya. Pria itu menghela napas lega sambil menatap mobil tersebut bergerak meninggalkan area perumahan.

.

.

.

"Ayahmu tadi terlihat senang sekali. Apa kau melihatnya?" ucap Sasuke begitu mereka sudah jauh dari wilayah tempat Hinata tinggal. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana pria itu tersenyum tadi.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu...," balas Hinata yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Seharusnya kau bisa membuat Ayahmu tersenyum bahagia seperti itu." Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi gadis itu.

"Hmph." Hinata mendengus. Rasanya dia sudah tahu mau kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke setelah ini. "Tolong jangan membuat _mood_-ku turun," ucapnya dengan datar, namun jelas tersirat ada ketidaksukaan dari cara gadis itu bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau mulai sekarang tatalah masa depanmu, jangan terus-terusan depresi dan meratapi orang yang sudah pergi." Sasuke menjelaskan maksud perkataannya pada Hinata dengan hati-hati karena, dia tak ingin membuat pasiennya itu merasa tersinggung.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menemukan masa depanku." Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum sambil tetap menatap lurus ke arah depan.

* * *

><p><strong>Green Island Mall<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sisi lain Sasori bersama dengan ketiga orang gadis yang ikut bersamanya sudah tiba di sebuah <em>mall<em> terbesar kedua di Konoha setelah **Konoha Land**. Awalnya Sasori ingin mengajak ketiganya ke _Konoha Land_, tapi Temari yang merasa sudah bosan dan terlalu sering ke sana mengusulkan untuk pergi ke _Green Island_ yang juga tak kalah bagusnya.

Begitu sampai di _mall_ yang mengambil konsep bajak laut itu, ketiganya masuk dengan antusias, terutama Ino yang sudah membuat berbagai rencana serta aksi untuk bisa mendekati pemuda yang sedang ditaksirnya.

"Kita kemana dulu, nih?" Tanya Temari sambil melirik ketiga orang yang berjalan di sisi kiri dan kanannya mencari usulan.

"Aku sih ikut kata Sasori saja!" Ino langsung bergelayut manja pada lengan pemuda itu.

"Kita kesana saja!" Temari dengan cepat menarik Sasori dari Ino dan menyeretnya pergi begitu saja ke arah yang ia tunjuk secara asal.

Ino langsung mengikuti keduanya dengan wajah cemberut. Baru saja mau usaha tapi sudah kena jegal oleh sang kakak sepupu dari pemuda yang dia incar. Sakura yang melihat Ino langsung terkikik geli di sebelah gadis itu.

"Sakura, jangan tertawa!" Ino mencibir Sakura yang sedang tertawa diam-diam dengan puas.

Kedua gadis itu segera menyusul Temari dan Sasori yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh meniggalkan mereka.

.

.

Sementara itu, tak berapa lama Sasuke dan Hinata tiba di tempat yang sama. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, keduanya berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam _mall_ dengan ditatap oleh puluhan pasang mata ke arah mereka. Siapa pun saat itu yang melihat mengira kalau Sasuke dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Jalannya cepat sedikit, Hinata." Sasuke yang merasa risih ditatap oleh para pengunjung lain meminta Hinata untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan segera menyamai langkahnya seperti Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak kepayahan di belakang mengikuti Sasuke yang gerakan kakinya semakin cepat saja menelusuri jalan dan kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di _mall_.

"Sasuke, tunggu...!" gadis itu berusaha memanggil Sasuke sambil setengah berlari. Tampaknya pemuda itu sama sekali belum menyadari kalau Hinata tertinggal di belakang.

Manik-manik lavender Hinata terus terpaku ke arah depan di mana Sasuke menjadi objek penglihatan yang tak ingin dilepasnya. Saking fokusnya Hinata sampai tidak melihat ke arah yang lainnya dan membuatnya bertubrukan dengan seorang gadis yang sedang berlari dari arah samping.

Brukh!

Hinata tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke sampingnya. Tampaknya dia baru saja menabrak seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Hinata dengan tergesa meminta maaf pada gadis yang tak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Hinata bergegas berbalik dan kembali berlari untuk menyusul Sasuke yang sudah tak kelihatan di balik kerumunan orang-orang sekitar sambil berteriak memanggilnya.

"Sasuke...?" gadis merah muda tadi menoleh ke arah larinya Hinata setelah merasa mendengar nama Sasuke disebut.

Ternyata gadis yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Hinata adalah Sakura. Gadis itu tadi sedang berlari mengejar Ino yang tadi meninggalkannya di belakang.

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak mungkin ada di sini." Sakura menggeleng, menepis dugaannya, dan kembali berjalan menyusul Ino dan yang lainnya di depan.

.

.

Hinata akhirnya bisa menyusul Sasuke dan berjalan di sisinya dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah karena berlari dan berusaha mengejarnya sejak tadi. Sementara itu Sasuke sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran Hinata.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanyanya saat melihat Hinata berkeringat dan tampak agak lelah.

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke," dengus gadis itu sambil sesekali menghirup udara, "kau yang mengajakku kemari, tapi kau malah berjalan meninggalkanku dan tak menyadari aku tertinggal di belakang!" gadis itu setengah berteriak dengan perasaan emosi yang nyaris mencapai ubun-ubun. Dia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti sebelumnya oleh laki-laki.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu." Sasuke, hanya bisa menghela napas setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Sudahlah, masalah ini jangan dibesar-besarkan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," sambungnya kemudian agar Hinata tidak terus-terusan merasa marah.

_Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu_

'_Dia...'_ Sekali lagi ucapan Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok kekasihnya.

Untuk sesaat gadis bersurai panjang itu hanya dapat menatap Sasuke dari belakang. Punggung itu sekilas memperlihatkan sosok kekasihnya. Keduanya memang berbeda secara fisik, akan tetapi sikap dan perlakuan mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Kenapa malah diam? Apa kau mau tertinggal lagi di belakang?" Sasuke kembali berbalik dan memandangi Hinata yang terbengong menatapnya.

"E-eh, te-tentu tidak!" Hinata sedikit gelagapan karena tertangkap sedang melamun.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus dan kembali berbalik. Hinata tentunya segera mendekati pemuda itu dan menyamakan langkahnya.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda Sasori, Temari, Ino dan Sakura malah berhasil tiba di bagian pakaian khusus perempuan dan langsung membuat Sasori jengah. Pasalnya sekarang mereka berada persis di bagian pakaian dalam. Tentunya sontak para pegawai perempuan di sana melayangkan pandang ke arah Sasori yang sedang jalan dengan tiga orang gadis sekaligus dan berhenti di bagian pakaian dalam perempuan. Pastinya pegawai-pegawai itu sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya saat ini.

"Temari, kenapa kita malah kemari, sih?" Sasori merasa risih dengan keadaan di sana. Beberapa tatap pasang mata tertuju padanya.

"Hei, jadikan aku yang keempat," ucap salah seorang pegawai perempuan di sana dengan nakal saat Sasori dan Temari melintas.

"Apa kau bilang?" Temari langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menghampiri pegawai perempuan itu dengan tatapan mata yang sengit.

Pegawai tadi langsung terdiam begitu dihampiri oleh Temari yang terlihat marah sekali dengannya. Dia menunduk dan terpaku. Temari sudah bersiap untuk memakinya ketika Sasori menarik tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Temari. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan rusak kesenangan hari ini dengan pertengkaran, ya?" ucap pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan Temari.

"Hmph! Baiklah!" Temari akhirnya mengurungkan niat untuk melabrak pegawai yang tidak sopan itu. Dia menuruti kata-kata sang sepupu.

Kedua orang itu bergegas berjalan meninggalkan pegawai yang masih diam ketakutan di tempatnya berdiri. Tak lama keduanya bertemu kembali dengan Sakura dan Ino yang sempat tersasar tadi, dan melanjutkan kembali petualangan kecil mereka di _mall_ tersebut.

...

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

Temari, Ino dan Sakura terlihat puas dengan beberapa belanjaan yang mereka beli, sementara Sasori tampak bosan karena, pada akhirnya dia hanya menemani gadis-gadis itu berbelanja, padahal awal mulanya dia yang mengajak mereka jalan-jalan dan minta ditemani.

"Makasih ya, Sasori! Akhirnya gaun yang kuincar sejak lama terbeli juga!" Temari tersenyum sumringah sambil merangkul Sasori. Intinya dia bahagia karena baju yang ia idam-idamkan bisa dibeli juga berkat sang sepupu yang hari ini sedang berbaik hati mau mentraktirnya.

"Kalau begini 'kan aku jadi tidak usah repot-repot membeli baju lagi untuk acara pertunangan Gaara dan Matsuri nanti!" celetuknya keceplosan. Padahal berita bahagia itu rencananya mau dikabarkan nanti ke Sakura dan Ino.

"Hee? Ja-jadi Gaara dan Matsuri benar-benar akan bertunangan?" Ino heboh seketika. Tak percaya. Gaara pemuda yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa bulan itu akan segera bertunangan dengan gadis lain.

"Yah, begitulah," balas Temari terpaksa berterus-terang karena sudah terlanjur ketahuan. "Rencananya mereka akan mengadakan acaranya di Konoha, sekalian mau mengadakan reuni dengan teman-teman lamanya," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Huh..., bahkan Gaara pun akan segera bertuangan..." Ino mendengus kecil. Kalau begini dia malah jadi semakin tertinggal saja rasanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan di atas?" sela Sasori yang bosan mendengar para gadis malah bergosip.

"Kau yang traktir, ya?" sambar Temari dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

"Ya, ya aku yang traktir." Sasori tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sungguh, terkadang Temari bisa bersikap seperti anak-anak.

Keempat orang tersebut menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai atas, tempat di mana restoran-restoran kecil dengan segala jenis makanan tersedia di sana. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Sasuke dan Hinata juga tengah berada di sana. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Saya kembali mengingatkan, **jangan berharap dengan ending SasukeXHinata** di sini karena akan tetap SasukeXSakura sampai nanti. Meskipun masing-masing dari mereka 'seperti' ada orang 'ketiga'. Untuk itu bagi pecinta SasukeXHinata, tolong drop cerita ini. Jangan buang-buang waktu membaca karena akan kecewa nantinya.

Sekali lagi Hinata tokoh penting di sini, alur di cerita ini hidup karena kehadiran dia dan Hinata merupakan tokoh inti dari semua permasalahan yang ada. Saya hanya bisa berharap readers sudah jauh lebih **cerdas** dan **open minded.**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For reading!**

NB : Maaf chapter ini banyak kesalahan, karena saya mengerjakannya memang terburu-buru hanya dengan waktu sejam... Maaf sekali lagi, kalau banyak hal yang membuat tidak nyaman. Next akan saya perbaiki. Sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks, beware!

**Next Chapter spoiler : Hinata akan melakukan konfrontasi pada Sakura.**


	14. Chapter 14

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 14

.

**Herbal Tea Shop**

Sasuke dan Hinata sedang menikmati secangkir teh pada toko tersebut. Sasuke memang sengaja mengajak Hinata ke toko tersebut setelah mendapat informasi dari Hanabi. Menurutnya tempat ini adalah langkah yang bagus untuk Hinata. Jujur saja Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai teh, dia lebih senang mengkonsumsi kopi, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Hinata?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang duduk di depannya belum menyentuh teh yang disuguhkan untuknya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?" tatapan gadis itu kini teralih, menatap dalam pada sepasang _onyx_ yang terpatri indah pada wajah sang dokter.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" balas Sasuke dengan santai dan malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak...," gumam Hinata pelan, namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Dia menyadari kalau saat ini sang pasien sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau mau mencari tempat lain, tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa pindah." Sasuke tampaknya dapat menangkap keresahan yang terpancar dari wajah Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak usah!" Sasuke benar-benar tak menduga kalau Hinata mampu untuk bersuara keras, bahkan membentaknya. Untung saja, suasana di tempat itu sedang sepi jadi tidak ada yang terganggu karena teriakan Hinata barusan.

Sesaat setelah gadis itu berteriak keadaan menjadi hening. Baik Sasuke atau Hinata sama-sama terdiam untuk mencari kata. Hinata yang merasa bersalah karena membentak Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang kaget melihat sikap Hinata begitu berbeda dan mudah terbawa emosi. Gadis yang menjadi pasiennya ini memang benar-benar tidak stabil dan sulit diprediksi.

"Maaf..." Pada akhirnya Hinatalah yang pertama bersuara, meminta maaf kepada sang raven yang masih terdiam menyimpan keterkejutannya sendiri di dalam hati.

.

.

Sementara itu Sakura, Sasori, Temari dan Ino sudah tiba di lantai paling atas. Mata ketiga gadis itu langsung berbinar, dimanjakan oleh berbagai macam makanan dan jajanan mulai dari yang tradisional sampai yang _modern_, semuanya lengkap ada di sana. Sementara itu sepasang hazel milik Sasori langsung tertuju pada satu tempat yang dulu sering ia kunjungi kala mendatangi Konoha.

"_Stand_ makanannya banyak baget..." Manik _aquamarine_ Ino menjelajahi tiap-tiap restoran yang berjejer rapih dari ujung ke ujung.

"Kalian cari saja dulu tempat mau makan di mana. Aku mau ke sana sebentar," ucap Sasori yang lebih menyerahkan urusan tempat makanan pada gadis-gadis itu. Yah, biasanya perempuan memang lebih pintar dalam hal memilih makanan yang enak.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet dulu, yah!" timpal Temari yang kemudian segera menyusul sang sepupu.

Setelah melihat kedua orang bersaudara itu pergi, Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk menelusuri _stand-stand_ makanan mulai dari bagian kanan terlebih dahulu. Sementara itu Sasori terlihat sudah jalan terus ke arah kiri dan Temari berbelok menuju toilet.

Gadis pirang itu sudah hampir tiba di toilet khusus wanita, ketika tiba-tiba dia merasa melupakan sesuatu. Temari lupa membawa tas yang ia titipkan pada Sasori tadi. Sungguh kalau ke kamar mandi ia tak terbiasa menggunakan tisu toilet, jujur saja dia ada semacam alergi. Makanya kalau pergi kemana-mana ia selalu membawa tisu atau sapu tangan sendiri.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Temari harus menahan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil dan berbalik kembali mencari Sasori demi mengambil tasnya lagi. Temari memutuskan untuk langsung berbelok pada salah satu lorong yang ia temui agar bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengan Sasori.

Namun ketika ia berbelok ke arah lorong itu, gerak langkah kakinya langsung terhenti. Saat itu Temari melihat Sasuke sedang berdua bersama seorang gadis dari dinding kaca yang terpasang pada toko itu.

'_Apa aku tak salah lihat?'_ Temari tampak terpaku sambil menatap kedua insan berlainan jenis yang sedang duduk bersebrangan sambil mengobrol. Dilihat dari caranya, keduanya tampak sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Sementara itu pada ujung lorong, Sasori juga melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti yang Temari lihat. Sasori tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata di dalam toko itu.

Temari yang berdiri pada ujung lorong yang bersebrangan menyadari Sasori berdiri di ujung sana. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk memutar jalan dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

.

.

"Sasori, jangan berdiri diam saja di sini. Ayo cepat, kita pergi!" Temari segera menyambar tangan pemuda itu dan mengajaknya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Temari, Sasori! Kami sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus dan kelihatannya enak!" Ino dari kejauhan berteriak pada keduanya dan sedang berjalan mendekat bersama dengan Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Mereka..., tidak boleh tahu mengenai hal ini," ucap Sasori setelah bisa mengatasi rasa kagetnya. Ia melirik ke arah Ino dan Sakura dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu." Temari mengangguk, memahami apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh sepupunya itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Temari dan Sasori berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis itu, sebelum Ino dan Sakura yang datang menghampiri mereka. Bukan bermaksud untuk menutup-nutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya, hanya saja kalau sampai hal ini terlihat, pasti akan terjadi keributan besar, dan mereka tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Oh, ya? Di mana? Ayo ke sana, aku sudah lapar sekali!" sambar Temari dengan cepat. Gadis itu segera menggiring kedua temannya kembali berbalik ke belakang, dan Sasori berjalan menyusul dari belakang.

* * *

><p><strong>Herbal Tea Shop<strong>

Di dalam toko teh itu, Hinata tampak begitu menikmati teh hijau yang sedang diminumnya. Sesekali gadis itu tampak menikmati aroma khas yang menguar dari cangkir kecil yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Di depannya, Sasuke sedang mati-matian menahan rasa pahit yang menguasai bagian dalam mulut serta tenggorokannya. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan pahit obat-obatan, termasuk pada daun teh.

"Sasuke, apa benar kau akan segera menikah dengan kekasihmu yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata, sekaligus merasa heran. Darimana pasiennya itu mengetahui tentang Sakura? Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah cerita apa-apa pada gadis itu mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Jadi, darimana Hinata mendapatkan informasi itu? Apa mungkin salah satu temannya juga kuliah di **Konoha University** sama dengan Sakura?

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau malah diam?" tanya gadis itu sekali lagi dengan nada lembut.

"Mungkin bulan ini, atau minggu-minggu ini," jawab Sasuke setelah sebelumnya dia memutuskan dalam hati, kalau Hinata memang memiliki teman yang kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Sakura. Relasi keluarga yang besar dan terkenal seperti keluarga Hyuuga pastilah sangat luas. Jadi kemungkinan besar, Hinata juga memiliki banyak teman dari berbagai kalangan.

"Memangnya, sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan Nona Haruno?" tanya Hinata yang terlihat agak penasaran. Tumben-tumbenan sekali Hinata yang memulai topik pembicaraan seperti ini dan langsung membahas mengenai percintaannya dengan Sakura.

"Sudah cukup lama. Kami menjalin hubungan saat kami masih sama-sama di bangku sekolah," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang dan datar, meskipun tersirat ada suatu keheranan dari raut wajahnya.

Ada jeda sedikit di antara mereka. Sasuke kembali menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir kecilnya, meskipun ia tak menyukai rasa teh dari toko tersebut. Sementara itu tangan Hinata bergerak meraih tas kecil berwarna putih miliknya dan merogoh ke dalam. Gadis itu mengeluarkan tumpukan kartu dari dalam tas tersebut.

"Apa kau tahu, Sasuke..." Hinata membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung sesaat, mengundang segudang tanya pada lawan bicaranya, apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh gadis itu selanjutnya. "Hubungan yang sudah dibina sejak lama pun, pada akhirnya bisa runtuh seperti tumpukan kartu karena orang ketiga," sambungnya dengan nada yang tenang tetapi mengintimidasi.

Hinata mengocok kartu yang dipegangnya dengan gerakan tangan yang lincah. Siapa yang mengira, gadis lembut penuh tata krama seperti Hinata bisa begitu mahir memainkan kartu-kartu itu pada tangannya. Puas bermain-main dengan kartu pada tangannya, Hinata kini meletakkan sebaris kartu di atas meja dalam keadaan tertutup.

"Pilihlah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang mau kau lakukan Hinata," dengus pemuda itu dengan jujur.

"Aku ingin meramalkan hubunganmu dengan Sakura," balasnya masih dengan senyuman yang belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku tak percaya pada ramalan," ujar Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja ini seperti sebuah permainan. Bagaimana?" Hinata belum mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia berusaha untuk membujuk Sasuke memilih kartu-kartu yang ia letakkan tertutup di depannya.

"Hn." Pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak banyak berkomentar. Dia malas berdebat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menuruti saja permintaan Hinata.

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak dan mengambil sebuah lembaran kartu yang berada di bagian tengah, lalu membuka kartu yang tertutup itu. Sebuah kartu AS sekop muncul. Sasuke mengernyit sementara Hinata tersenyum sedikit.

"Akan ada awan hitam yang menyelimuti hubungan percintaanmu dengan Sakura," ucap Hinata, menjelaskan arti dari kartu yang keluar barusan. "Pilihlah satu kartu lagi," pintanya kemudian pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali memilih satu buah kartu lainnya lagi. Tangannya bergerak dan kali ini mengambil kartu tepat di ujung kanannya. Kali ini kartu yang terbuka adalah kartu _Queen_ berwarna hitam.

"Kartu ini bisa berarti akan adanya pihak perempuan lain, atau menggambarkan suatu sifat, sikap, kekecewaan dan kesedihan dari seorang wanita," ujarnya kali ini terlihat serius dan Sasuke tampak mulai tertarik dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya. Meskipun dia memang tidak mempercayai ramalan.

"Pilihlah satu kartu lainnya lagi."

Sasuke mengambil kartu lainnya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kartu pertama yang diambilnya tadi. Kartu bergambar joker terbuka dan Hinata langsung berdecak sinis.

"Kau sangat tidak beruntung, Sasuke. Kartu ini adalah tanda bahaya bagimu." Hinata langsung memberikan peringatan begitu kartu joker itu terbuka.

"Bagiku itu hanyalah sebuah kartu joker biasa," balas Sasuke dengan enteng.

"Kau tidak boleh meremehkan kartu ini, Sasuke." Hinata mengambil kartu joker yang tergeletak itu. "Apa kau tahu, joker memiliki dua peran dalam permainan kartu juga dalam ramalan? Kartu ini memiliki _ruler_ spesial, apa kau tahu itu?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk hal seperti itu," balas Sasuke yang sudah bosan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Kartu joker yang kau pilih ini bisa berarti sebagai penyelamat atau penghancur. Kalau dia adalah penghancur, maka dipastikan hubunganmu dengan Sakura akan segera berakhir, namun sebaliknya..." tangan Hinata mensejajarkan ketiga kartu yang tadi sudah dipilih Sasuke di atas meja.

"Kalau kartu ini berarti penyelamat, maka hubunganmu dengan Sakura akan selamanya berjalan lancar." Hinata tersenyum puas saat melihat jajaran kartu itu membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin tak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang aneh. "Sekarang pilihlah kartu terakhir," ujarnya untuk menyelesaikan keseluruhan permainan kartunya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Bereskan kartu-kartu ini dan kita pulang." Sasuke menghela napas dan meminta gadis itu untuk kembali mengambil kartu-kartunya. Dia merasa tak enak kalau sampai permainan kartu ini dilihat pengunjung lain nantinya.

"Hanya tinggal satu kartu terakhir, setelah itu aku berjanji akan membereskannya." Hinata kembali membujuk Sasuke dan pemuda itu menghela napas pasrah.

Tangan Sasuke kembali memilih kartu terakhirnya, namun belum sempat kartu itu dibukanya, sebuah deringan yang berasal dari saku bajunya berbunyi. Dengan cepat disambarnya ponsel tersebut dan melihat adanya panggilan dari Sakura. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, pemuda itu lekas menjauhkan diri dari tempatnya, mencari tempat yang lebih hening untuk mengobrol dengan gadisnya itu.

Hinata langsung merengut kesal begitu melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sepertinya panggilan telepon yang diterima oleh Sasuke lebih penting dan menarik ketimbang dirinya. Sepasang manik lavendernya kini tertuju ke arah kartu pilihan Sasuke yang masih tertutup. Penasaran, akhirnya Hinata membuka sendiri kartu tersebut.

'_Jo-Joker lagi...?'_ Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kartu terakhir yang dipilih oleh Sasuke adalah kartu joker lainnya.

Ekspresi keterkejutan pada wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai tipis yang terukir pada sudut bibir mungilnya dan membuat si gadis tampak sedikit menyeramkan. Biar bagaimanapun kartu joker merupakan tanda yang tidak baik dalam suatu ramalan dan merupakan suatu respon yang negatif, meskipun pada hakikatnya 'joker' memiliki dua peranan. Jadi, bisa dikatakan ada orang lain lagi yang sedang mengincar hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Siapa pun orangnya itu, tentu ini akan menolong Hinata.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke masuk kembali setelah mengobrol beberapa saat di luar tadi.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang." Pemuda itu mengajak Hinata untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, Sasuke." Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera membereskan kartu-katu miliknya yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam tas kecil miliknya.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama namun pada bagian yang berbeda Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Gadis merah muda itu tampak tersenyum lebar setelah menelepon Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Cie, cie! Yang dikit lagi mau _married_ mesra banget sih di telepon!" ledek Ino sambil menyenggol lengan Sakura.

"Ino, berhenti menggodaku begitu!" Sakura tak bisa menutupi lagi semburat merah yang sukses menghiasi kedua belah pipinya.

'_Tch...! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya!'_ Sasori tampaknya sedang berkutat di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal erat pada sendok yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Ino yang baru menyadari kalau Temari dan Sasori tampak tegang. Bahkan keduanya tidak bicara sedikit pun sejak tadi. Membuatnya jadi merasa curiga.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, Ino? Kami sedang menikmati makanan kami!" Temari dengan cepat berdalih.

"Setelah ini, kita langsung pulang saja," kata Sasori yang terlihat tidak _mood_. Pemuda itu jadi agak aneh, dan sikapnya mengingatkan Sakura dengan kejadian yang terjadi di cafe waktu itu.

"Sasori, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Ino langsung mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, Ino," balas Sasori sembari memberikan senyuman tipis pada gadis yang sedang menaksir dirinya itu dan sukses membuat sang gadis meleleh karena senyumannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan Harinya<strong>

Esok paginya Sakura dan Ino datang ke kampus agak telat karena mereka harus mengambil tugas-tugas yang sempat mereka titipkan di tempat _foto-copy_-an untuk presentasi hari ini. Begitu memasuki halaman kampus, keduanya mendapati seorang gadis yang bisa dikatakan sangat cantik tengah berbicara dengan salah seorang dari teman kelas mereka. Pemuda itu sempat menoleh ke arah kedua gadis yang baru saja tiba di halaman kampus dan langsung menunjuk ke arah Sakura berdiri. Gadis cantik itu menoleh sesaat menatap Sakura dan kemudian kembali berbicara pada pemuda tadi sambil membungkuk.

Tak berapa lama gadis berambut panjang dengwan warna biru keungunan itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Ino yang masih berada di sana.

"Haruno Sakura?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada tanya begitu berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Iya. Siapa ya...?" tanya Sakura bingung karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Hinata." Gadis dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata itu segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

"O-oh, ha-hai." Dengan sedikit perasaan canggung, Sakura membalas uluran tangan dari Hinata.

"Wah, sepertinya aku harus duluan. Aku mau menyiapkan untuk presentasi karena kelompokku maju duluan. Dah, Sakura!" Ino yang merasa kalau pembicaraan Sakura dan Hinata akan memakan waktu, memilih untuk pergi duluan ke kelas. Gadis _blonde_ itu berlari menuju gedung fakultas sastra inggris.

"Nanti aku menyusul!" teriak Sakura dari belakang. Kemudian tatapannya kembali teralih pada gadis cantik di depannya. "Maaf, tapi ada keperluan apa denganku?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin memastikan," balas sang gadis masih dengan nada suara yang lembut dan bersahaja.

"Memastikan?" sepasang alis Sakura bertaut, tak mengerti.

"Ya. Aku ingin memastikan seperti apa seorang Haruno Sakura itu." Sebuah senyuman meremehkan terukir pada bibirnya dan hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi merasa resah. "Ternyata kau hanya gadis biasa dan bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan denganku." Nada suara Hinata berubah menjadi sarkastik.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Sakura kontan merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Hinata.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia mengamati Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Setelah itu ia berkata, "aku jelas jauh lebih cantik darimu, Sakura. Selain itu, tubuhku juga sangat jauh lebih bagus darimu," dengan nada sinis.

Sakura merasa gerah seketika meskipun udara pagi itu bisa dikatakan cukup dingin. Apa salahnya dengan tidak cantik dan tidak seksi? Memang diakuinya, gadis yang saat ini ada di hadapannya memang sangat cantik, dia bisa disetarakan dengan Putri Jepang. Memiliki kulit putih yang begitu indah, rambut panjang terawat, serta wajah cantik dengan tatapan sendunya. Lalu, apa salahnya kalau tubuh yang ia miliki tidak 'berisi'. Meskipun begitu, Sakura bangga karena pernah beberapa kali sempat terpilih sebagai top 10 besar model amatir. Lebih dari semua itu kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu datang dan melakukan perbandingan dengan dirinya seperti ini.

"Dengar ya, Hinata. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraanmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, lalu tiba-tiba kau datang dan menghinaku seperti ini. Seharusnya kau belajar sopan-santun terlebih dahulu!" Sakura bicara dengan sengit, dia masih berusaha menjaga emosinya yang meletup-letup.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau cincin dengan inisial huruf 'H' itu adalah milikku." Raut wajah Sakura berubah ketika mendengar pernyataan itu dari bibir Hinata.

"A-a-apa kau bi-bilang...?" napas Sakura seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Melihat reaksi Sakura yang begitu _shock_ membuat Hinata menyunggingkan seringai tipis pada bibirnya. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah masuk ke dalam jebakannya.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai salam hangat dariku, sampai jumpa, Sakura." Kemudian Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tak bisa bergerak.

Pernyataan Hinata seperti sebuah serangan yang begitu dahsyat bagi Sakura. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan kedua lututnya terasa lemas. Segudang pertanyaan muncul di dalam kepalanya, dan satu pertanyaan yang sangat ia takuti, apakah Sasuke ada main dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyadari kalau Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih tak jauh darinya. Segera pemilik manik emerald itu berlari mendekati mobil itu untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata! Kumohon jelaskan padaku mengenai ucapanmu, apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh!? Hinata!" Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu mobil tersebut sambil berteriak, berharap Hinata mau keluar dan menjelaskan padanya.

"Abaikan saja gadis itu. Cepat jalan!" Hinata sepertinya tidak berniat untuk bicara lagi dengan Sakura dan menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hinata, jangan pergi! Hinata!"

Usaha Sakura sia-sia saja karena mobil sedan itu melaju tanpa memedulikan dirinya dan meninggalkan halaman kampus.

"ini tidak mungkin..." Sakura mulai terisak. "Sasuke tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku... ini tidak mungkin...!" cairan bening meleleh dari kedua manik _emerald_-nya. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Padahal mereka akan segera menikah dan Sakura sangat percaya kalau Sasuke hanya mencintai dirinya seorang, tapi benarkah itu? Jangan-jangan karena kebodohannya yang terlalu percaya pada Sasuke telah membuka peluang pada kekasihnya untuk bermain api, dan kini api itu tengah membakar dirinya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Sepertinya penjelasan mengenai sikap Hinata dan Sasuke sudah diwakilkan oleh **tya**. You've got the point, well, ada juga yang bisa menebak *give you cookies*. Yah, karena hal ini langka bagi saya (hal seperti ini berharga buat saya). Karena itu saya akan berusaha mengabulkan permintaanmu pada bagian ini "pertahanin sikap cueknya sasuke ke hinata ya thor, dan WAJIB banget sasuke bersikap manis ke sakura ajaaaa karena sasuke belong to sakura !" Untuk romance, harus saya akui saya tidak ahli dalam hal ini karena, saya pribadi belum ada pengalaman apa-apa dalam hal romance jadi tidak ada referensi -garuk-garuk- (saya akan berterima kasih kalau ada yang mau memberi saran adegan romance di sini, silahkan PM).

Mulai dari sini Sakura akan berperan lebih banyak dan akan terjadi perputaran antara Sakura dan Hinata. Perputaran empati, yang mungkin pada awalnya kalian mengira saya seperti sengaja membuat karakter Hinata simpatik di sini. Ini hanya permainan alur... Oh, apa saya lupa memasukkan genre twist di sana? Kurasa tidak :D

Apa ada yang memperhatikan dengan seksama pada bagian Hinata meramal kartu tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura? Ramalan itu adalah **teka-teki** yang saya sisipkan untuk beberapa chapter ke depan (mungkin juga termasuk endingnya secara samar).

Baiklah, saya tahu hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini akan menjadi tegang. Kalau ada yang geregetan saya akan menyiapkan samsak hidup -tunjukTobi- untuk kalian.

Satu hal yang ingin saya tekankan, dalam suatu hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin harus ada KEPERCAYAAN. Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah sangat terjalin lama tak akan bisa dengan mudah diruntuhkan, trust me.

**NEXT SPOILER : Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke memanas!**

Nb : Saya baru masuk di FFN dan gak banyak baca cerita dari author lain kecuali yang saya fav-kan (gak sempat banyak baca juga karena banyak tugas sekolah) . Kalau memang cerita saya mirip sama author lain, bisa **sebutkan siapa nama author itu? Tolong sebutkan nama author itu serta cerita dari author yang ANDA sebutkan mirip**. Jangan asal menuduh dan berdalih lupa. Kalau anda memang lupa, tapi kenapa bisa yakin banget ini plagiat? Semua orang juga bisa dengan mudah bilang "tahun lalu saya baca cerita yang mirip banget kayak gini, plagiat ya". 100 persen mirip, hm? **Buktinya please I DARE YOU TO PROVE IT**. Saya menulis ini menguras waktu dan tenaga hasil pemikiran sendiri (saya cukup bereaksi akan hal ini karena saya merasakan menulis itu susah dan anda seenaknya mengatakan cerita ini hasil plagiat). **Insya allah cerita saya ini gak plagiat**. Kalau anda tak bisa menyebutkan that's mean you're just try to bashing me, non? Apa anda tahu, biasanya readers, atau pun author lain akan dapat dengan mudah menyadari mana cerita yang plagiat saat membaca cerita dari author lain (terutama readers dan author yang sudah bernaung lama di FFN), dan mereka akan langsung dengan cepat mengatakan nama dari** AUTHOR** dan **CERITA** yang diplagiat itu. Apa anda sedang berusaha untuk melakukan fitnah? **Saya yakin Readers tidak sebodoh itu, tertipu oleh isu yang tanpa ada bukt**i. Apa anda bisa membedakan mana yang namanya **coincidence dan plagiat**?

Tolonglah guest yang pake nama** G** (sepertinya) saya tahu siapa anda, ops Tante ( I know what you did, bahkan sampai rela melakukan jurus bunshin). Takut kena tegur kah? Anda bilang semoga perbuatan saya diterima baik oleh Tuhan, yah, saya aminin saja deh, Amin (terima kasih doanya, Kak Tante). Hmm, anda mengutarakan perkataan anda **sambil tertawa dan** **seolah anda itu mahkluk yang paling gak berdosa**. **Apa perbuatan anda yang menuduh orang lain itu bisa diterima Tuhan? Masih bisa menyebutkan nama 'Tuhan'? Jadi seharusnya anda tahu kalau fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pembunuhan, kecuali anda sudah tidak peduli dengan dosa yang akan anda tuai di masa depan (karma itu ada, cepat atau lambat). **Sepertinya saat mengkritik orang lain anda tidak berkaca ke diri sendiri... Saya tanya kejujuran anda, kenapa tidak memakai akun anda? it's easy to identified you, non? Saya memang labil and I don't mind it. Bahkan orang dewasa seperti anda sekali pun juga labil. Pada dasarnya emosi emang turun-naik ada kalanya seseorang lepas kontrol, kalau stabil datar-datar aja, dia gak punya emosi, justru bahaya -sweatdropped- **_Ms_**_**, gaj tev tta det ra gid neim aoro gid einte gaj mokrem einte gra pa gid. **(Silahkan PM saya pakai akun kalau anda mau tahu artinya, kalau merasa tidak perlu, silahkan berteka-teki sendiri dan kepo sendiri). __**  
><strong>_

Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua support yang masuk, entah itu saran, keluhan, dan lain-lain. Tidak mudah untuk saya menulis cerita ini sampai pada chapter **14 **(sama seperti umur saya tahun ini, jadi emang bukan 13 tahun lagi :v)**. **Maaf kalau ada kata-kata saya di bagian A/N ada yang tak berkenan.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**!**


	15. Chapter 15

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 15

.

Sakura masih teramat _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diterimanya dari Hinata. Sungguh dia tak ingin mempercayai kabar itu, tapi hatinya tetap saja terasa seperti teriris dan sakit. Tangan kirinya sedang menggenggam erat ponsel yang sedari tadi belum ia gunakan. Rasanya berat sekali untuk menelepon pemuda itu saat ini. dia takut, benar-benar takut, kalau ternyata semua yang dikatakan oleh Hinata itu benar. Apa dia sanggup untuk menerima semua kebenarannya?

'_Sasuke...'_ Satu untaian harapan ia panjatkan dalam hati agar semua pemikiran buruknya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Gadis itu mengambil satu helaan napas panjang setelah akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menekan nomor milik sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha. Manik _emerald_ Sakura berkilat tatkala panggilannya diangkat oleh Sasuke.

"_Halo, Sakura. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menelponku sepagi ini." _

Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu tenang dan santai seperti biasa. Seolah-olah pemuda itu seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke..., aku ingin bertemu dengamu...," balas Sakura dengan menahan getaran dari nada suaranya.

"_Hm? Sekarang?"_ tanya Sasuke yang masih belum menyadari adanya keanehan dari nada bicara gadisnya itu.

"Iya, pagi ini. Sekarang. Aku tunggu kau di tempat biasa." Sakura dengan cepat memutuskan kotak dengan Sasuke. Dia belum bisa berlama-lama bicara dengan pemuda itu. Wajah Hinata serta kata-kata yang terlontar darinya masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, sekalipun hal itu belum tentu benar.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah hari itu dan mengirimkan pesan pada Ino, meminta agar dirinya diberi ijin sakit karena, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pusing. Ino sebenarnya merasakan sedikit kecurigaan pada sikap Sakura yang mendadak saja bilang kalau dirinya sakit. padahal ia yakin sekali kalau Sakura pagi ini baik-baik saja. Tapi gadis itu memilih untuk tak banyak bertanya dan mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

Di sisi lain Sakura segera memutar langkahnya keluar dari halaman kampus dan bergegas untuk segera sampai di tempat _favorite_ mereka, **spring coffe shop**.

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Coffe's Shop<strong>

* * *

><p>Setibanya di tempat itu Sakura langsung memesan <em>sweet parfait<em> yang terbuat dari beraneka rakam buah-buahan dan krim stroberi dalam ukuran jumbo. Dalam keadaan marah dan kecewa seperti saat ini, dia memang membutuhkan asupan yang manis-manis dalam jumlah besar untuk meredam emosinya sendiri.

Begitu pesanannya tiba, Sakura langsung melahap krim stroberi itu dalam satu suapan besar dengan cepat. Satu suap, dua suap, sampai tiga suap, sampai orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan ngeri. Gadis itu makan seperti buaya yang sedang menelan mangsanya.

"Sakura?" sebuah suara yang cukup _familiar_ di telinganya, membuat Sakura menghentikan aktifitas barbarnya sesaat.

Sakura menoleh ke samping dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sang pemilik suara yang barusan saja memanggil namanya.

"Sasori?" Sakura cukup terkejut mendapati pemuda itu berada di tempat _favorite_-nya.

"Hai. Boleh aku temani sebentar?" pemuda itu tersenyum dengan ramah dan meminta ijin untuk duduk di depan Sakura.

"Terserah saja," balas gadis itu dengan suara agak ketus. _Mood_-nya memang sedang tidak baik hari ini.

Sasori duduk dan meletakkan barang belanjaan yang ia beli di sebelahnya. Ia menatap heran pada Sakura yang terlihat kesal dan memakan _sweet parfait_ dengan luapan napsu. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia dapat menebak kalau gadis itu pasti sedang ada masalah. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong.

"Sakura, kau makan seperti kesurupan. Pelan-pelan sedikit," ucapnya sambil setengah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja!" dengus Sakura dan tetap melanjutkan cara makannya yang seperti kereta _express_.

Belum ada berapa lama Sasori memberi peringatan pada gadis itu untuk makan dengan hati-hati, tiba-tiba saja Sakura tersedak. "Uhuk..., uhuk...!" Sakura terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul-mukulkan dadanya beberapa kali.

"Dasar, sudah bilang 'kan makannya pelan-pelan." Sasori menggeleng pelan dan menyodorkan segelas teh beraroma stroberi kepada sang gadis.

"Uhuk...!" dengan cepat disambarnya gelas yang disodorkan kepadanya itu dan langsung meminumnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasori...," ucapnya pelan dengan perasaan sedikit malu. Hari ini Sasori benar-benar melihatnya dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa, Sakura...?" tanya Sasori dengan lembut.

Satu hal yang tak terduga pemuda itu meraih selembar tisu yang ada pada meja tersebut dan dengan sangat hati-hati dia menyapu kedua sudut bibir Sakura yang belepotan krim. Perlakuan Sasori membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak tak menduga. Jujur, sesaat tadi dia memang sempat menikmati perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa...," balasnya yang mendadak menjadi murung. Sekarang Sakura hanya mengaduk-ngaduk potongan buah-buahan yang terdapat pada krim tersebut dengan wajah lesu.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sasori tepat mengenai sasaran dan sukses membuat si surai berwarna permen karet itu semakin suram dan menguarkan aura keputusasaan.;

"Itu..." Sakura tertunduk, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Ceritakan saja padaku, Sakura. Kita ini berteman 'kan? Kau bisa berbagi denganku, akan aku dengarkan." Sasori berusaha memberi keyakinan pada Sakura. Sebuah masalah itu tak baik bila dipendam sendiri karena, bisa menimbulkan penyakit nantinya.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke menunjukkan cincin yang akan kami gunakan untuk pernikahan kami nanti, dan dia meminta aku yang memegang cincin itu..." Sakura akhirnya mulai bercerita. Sasori mendengarkan gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Di situ aku menemukan hal yang janggal karena, pada cincin yang seharusnya menjadi milikku hanya terteru huruf 'H' pada belakang cincin, dan itu membuatku bingung..." Sakura menceritakan mengenai kejanggalan pada cincinnya pada Sasori. "Awalnya aku berpikir 'H' itu merupakan inisial dari Haruno, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, pendapat itu menjadi _absurd_." Sakura menghela napas sesaat, "Kenapa cincin pada Sasuke tertulis namanya dengan lengkap bukan dari inisial? Itu benar-benar membuatku cemas, dan ternyata hal kutakutkan terjadi..." Sakura terdiam sejenak, mengatur deru napasnya yang mulai terasa sesak kala mengingat kejadian pagi ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori jadi ikut terbawa suasana sekaligus penasaran, hal apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Barusan tadi di kampus, seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata mendatangiku dan mengaku sebagai pemilik cincin dengan inisial 'H' itu..." Sakura kembali terdiam sambil meremas gagang sendok yang sedang dipegangnya. "Aku merasa Sasuke memiliki hubungan dengan gadis itu," ucapnya dengan tingkat kecemasan tinggi.

"Sakura, kau harus percaya pada Sasuke. Aku yakin masalah ini pasti akan ada titik terangnya, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir, ya..." Sasori membelai lembut surai merah muda Sakura dan menenangkan gadis itu untuk tetap percaya pada Sasuke.

Saat itu baik Sakura maupun Sasori, sama-sama tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sudah tiba di depan dan kebetulan pemuda itu langsung melihat adegan tersebut dari luar. Sontak kedua _onyx_ itu memicing ke arah kaca _stainless _yang memperlihatkan tangan Sasori sedang membelai rambut kekasihnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu." Pemuda itu akhirnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Semoga masalahmu dengan Sasuke cepat selesai, sampai nanti." Kemudian ia pergi dari cafe tersebut.

Sasori yang berjalan keluar sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke arah dalam cafe. Sasori sempat menyapa Sasuke ketika keduanya benar-benar papasan di depan pintu cafe, namun sayangnya Sasuke tidak membalas sapaannya. Pemuda raven itu berjalan masuk begitu saja seolah-olah tidak melihat kehadiran Sasori di sana. Sasori hanya bisa memaklumi, mungkin Sasuke sedang memikirkan masalah yang dihadapinya dengan Sakura sampai bersikap seperti itu dan ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang saja.

...

Di dalam cafe Sasuke segera berjalan menuju posisi tempat duduk yang menjadi _favorite_-nya dan Sakura. Ia menemukan gadisnya tengah duduk sambil setengah melamun dan mengaduk-ngaduk _parfait_ buahnya yang sudah hampir habis.

Sasuke segera duduk di depan gadis itu dan tak berapa lama seorang pelayan cafe datang menghampirinya sambil menebarkan senyuman ramah.

"Selamat datang Tuan, ada yang mau dipesan?" tanya pelayan itu sambil menyiapkan catatan kecil untuk menuliskan pesanan Sasuke.

"Tidak, terima kasih," balas Sasuke datar. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera pergi.

Sasuke menyadarkan punggungnya pada bangku yang memiliki bantalan berwarna biru itu sambil menatap heran ke arah Sakura. Sejak kedatangannya barusan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberikan respon seperti biasanya. Sikapnya menjadi dingin.

"Hari ini memangnya kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Sasuke membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Hari ini tidak ada mata kuliah," jawab Sakura datar-datar saja, bahkan terkesan malas.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" mendadak saja Sasuke merasa resah. Dia sadar ada yang tidak beres pada kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," balas Sakura tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya dan memutuskan untuk diam, menunggu Sakura untuk bicara agar semuanya jelas. Kemudian, Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dan mengambil salah satu cincin dari dalam kotak tersebut.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah cincin yang seukuran dengan jari manisnya kepada Sasuke, "Kenapa pada cincin itu tidak tertulis namaku dan hanya ada huruf 'H' pada belakang cincin itu?" tanyanya lagi sekaligus menjelaskan sesuatu yang aneh pada cincin tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura marah-marah kepada dirinya. Apakah ada yang salah dengan cincin tersebut?

"Lihat saja sendiri!" dengus Sakura sambil bersedekap dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, agak kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang mudah marah. Tapi pemuda itu memilih untuk melakukan apa yang diucapkan gadisnya. Pasti ada suatu alasan yang membuat kekasihnya sampai marah seperti ini. Tangannya bergerak menyambar cincin yang tergeletak di depannya.

Sasuke memutar cincin bermotif separuh hati itu dan melihat bagian lingkaran dalam pada cincin yang ternyata memang hanya bertuliskan satu huruf saja yaitu, huruf H. Sasuke mengernyit, bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi? Rasanya saat itu ia tidak salah mengambil, dan cincin yang diberikan Tenten memang bertuliskan nama Haruno Sakura lengkap. Tapi kenapa sekarang bisa berubah?

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung melihat cincin itu bisa berubah begitu saja.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Sasuke. Kenapa pada cincin itu tidak tertulis namaku?" Sakura menatap sepasang _onyx_ itu dengan dalam, menanti kejujuran yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Dia hanya ingin tahu dan sedang berusaha mencari tahu kebenarannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu akan hal ini. Mungkin, nanti aku akan menemui Tenten kembali dan menanyakan soal cincin ini padanya," jawab Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Tenten.

Meskipun dia ragu, wanita yang menikah dengan Kiba itu juga mengetahui masalah ini. pasalnya saat Tenten memberikan cincin itu padanya, Sasuke jelas melihat pada cincin itu memang bertuliskan nama Sakura. Jadi kemungkinan perubahan terjadi saat cincin itu sudah berada di tangannya, atau bisa saja pada saat cincin itu ada pada Sakura?

"Tidak perlu karena, aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik cincin itu," sambar Sakura masih dengan nada ketus.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah sang kekasih, seolah mempertanyakan apa maksud dari perkataan gadisnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu menemuiku dan mengaku kalau cincin itu adalah miliknya." Sasuke terkejut saat Sakura dengan lantang menyebutkan nama lengkap dari pasien pertamanya.

"Aku minta kau jujur padaku, Sasuke. Apakah kau ada hubungan khusus dengan gadis itu?" tatapan _emerald_ itu begitu tajam, dan Sasuke belum pernah melihat Sakura seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Gadis itu adalah pasienku," jawab Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Oh, bagus sekali. Jadi kau selingkuh dengan pasienmu sendiri?" celetuk Sakura secara spontanitas.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menuduhku selingkuh dengannya?" Sasuke meninggikan nada suaranya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura yang seperti menyudutkan dirinya.

"Kalau bukan begitu, apa lagi? Gadis itu tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang padaku dan mengaku kalau itu adalah cincin miliknya, kalau bukan karena kalian memang memiliki hubungan spesial!" geram Sakura dengan suara keras.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis itu, percayalah padaku, Sakura!" Sasuke jadi ikut terbawa emosi atas tuduhan Sakura terhadapnya.

Pertengkaran keduanya memicu perhatian dari orang-orang sekitar yang langsung melayangkan pandang ke arah Sakura maupun kepada Sasuke. Sontak sepasang kekasih itu segera diam saat menyadari kalau keributan di antara mereka mulai menarik perhatian.

"Aku akan menemui Hinata langsung dan menanyakan permasalahan ini padanya," ucap Sasuke dengan tegas, "sampai masalah ini jelas, aku mohon satu hal padamu, Sakura." Nada bicara pemuda itu melembut, "percayalah padaku."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Di satu sisi ia ingin sekali percaya pada Sasuke, tapi semua perkataan Hinata tak bisa dilupakannya begitu saja, dan dia tidak mau menjadi gadis bodoh yang mudah dibohongi.

"Aku..., tidak tahu, Sasuke...," ucapnya dengan bimbang.

"Akan aku buktikan padamu kalau aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hinata. Segera, aku akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dengannya." Sasuke menyingkap lembut poni bagian kanan Sakura dan menautkan surai yang sudah memanjang itu pada telinga kanan sang gadis. Kemudian pemuda itu berdiri dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut pada keningnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sakura," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Bagi anda yang masih ngotot mengatakan saya, plagiat, saya benar-benar tantang anda, silahkan, anda suruh author yang 'kata anda' ficnya diplagiat oleh saya untuk datang dan membaca fic ini, **suruh dia baca atau PM saya** dan bandingin sama cerita dia sendiri, dan ketika fic kami sama-sama tamat (saya tidak tahu apa fic author yang anda maksud sudah tamat atau belum) silahkan lakukan perbandingan! Lihat chapternya, lihat progressnya, lihat waktu publishnya! Tch! Tidak perlu melakukan pembodohan publik, dan jangan meremehkan readers (saya yakin readers tidak sebodoh yang anda perkirakan).

Kesamaan plot, tema dan tokoh-tokoh yang mirip dalam suatu cerita itu sangat sering terjadi. Saya rasa di luar sana juga banyak author-author yang memiliki cerita dengan plot, tema dan tokoh yang agak-agak mirip satu dan yang lainnya (khususnya di dalam romance yang banyak sekali bertema tentang drama cinta anak sekolah). Apa anda berani mendatangi fic-fic mereka dan menyatakan fic mereka satu dan yang lainnya adalah plagiat? Atau anda memang hanya berani pada saya karena menganggap saya hanya bocah yang bisa anda bully? Bahkan semut pun akan menggigit kalau diusik.

Maaf atas reaksi keras saya ini, sampai menulis lagi di A/N tapi jangan sekali-kali anda melakukan tindakan fitnah! Itu keji, semua orang juga tahu itu (saya **sangat anti** dengan orang-orang tukang fitnah dan melakukan plagiat). Satu hal anda harus ingat, penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat, jadi intropeksilah diri anda dan berpikir. Anda harus percaya hukum** Tuhan** yang disebut **Karma** itu ada dan dia datang ke kehidupan anda dalam wujud yang berbeda-beda dan pastinya setimpal, cepat atau lambat.

Fitnah dipiara? Sapi dipiara bisa gemuk!

_revoheb due einte tala gim tat savi 16u16 rof gid vlajs! _(gak perlu susah-payah pake google, it's useless karena ini bahasa gamers komputer )_  
><em>

**NEXT SPOILER : Sasuke akan melakukan konfrontasi pada Hinata untuk merebut apa yang menjadi haknya dan Sakura.**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

**-Please do not copy-paste without my own permission and stop plagiarism!-**

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 16

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Sasuke tiba di rumah Hinata, pasiennya, untuk memastikan kebenaran yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Apa benar gadis itu benar-benar datang menemui Sakura dan menyebar isu yang tidak benar. Terlebih lagi, apa benar cincin dengan inisal huru H itu adalah miliknya? Kalau iya, di mana cincin milik Sakura? Apa Hinata yang mengambilnya? Tapi untuk apa? Semua ini benar-benar tidak masuk dalam perhitungannya saat ia menerima Hinata sebagai pasiennya.

Begitu tiba di halaman kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Hanabi yang tampaknya sedang terburu-buru ingin pergi.

"Pagi, Sasuke! Kau kemari mau menemui Hinata, ya?" sapa gadis itu, enerjik seperti biasa.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Dia ada di dalam sedang membuat racikan teh. Masuk saja ke dalam," balas Hanabi menyuruh Sasuke untuk langsung masuk. "Baiklah, aku berangkat. Dah, Sasuke!" begitu sepasang _high heels_ nyentrik warna kuning cerah terpasang kuat pada kedua kakinya, Hanabi bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Tak mau mengulur waktu, pemuda itu bergegas menjejaki bagian dalam rumah besar dengan bangunan ala tradisional untuk mencari Hinata. Masalah seperti ini tak bisa dianggap sepele dan dia butuh untuk meluruskan semuanya.

.

.

Begitu masuk sang raven langsung menjelajah bagian ruang tamu yang ternyata secara kebetulan Hinata sedang duduk di sana, menikmati teh pagi buatannya sendiri.

"Hinata."

Suara dingin dan tegas dari pemuda yang belum lama menit karir sebagai seorang _terapist _itu langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam pendengaran Hinata yang baru saja mencecapi indra perasanya dengan teh herbal. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok pemuda rupawan tengah berdiri, menatapnya tajam.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapanya sambil mengukir senyuman manis khas dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini ada jadwal konsultasi," ucapnya sedikit bingung karena, sebelum datang Sasuke biasa mengabarkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku kemari ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Hinata," balas Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah serius.

Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia menurunkan cangkir teh dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menanggapinya dengan serius juga.

"Katakanlah, Sasuke," balas gadis itu dengan tenang.

"Apa ini cincin milikmu?" Sasuke menunjukkan cincin tersebut di depan Hinata

"Wah, jadi kau menemukannya?" raut wajah gadis itu langsung berubah sumringah. Ia berdiri dan segera mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Aku sudah mencari-cari cincin ini kemana-mana. Untunglah kau menemukannya Sasuke." Hinata memasang cincin itu pada jari manisnya dan tersenyum riang ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan berpura-pura Hinata." Sasuke benar-benar tidak dapat memahami sikap Hinata. Dia yakin sekali kalau cincin itu ditukar oleh Hinata saat ia menitipkan bajunya beberapa waktu lalu. Untuk alasan apa, entah dia tidak tahu.

"Aku tahu kau telah menukarkan cincin milik Sakura dengan milikmu. Sekarang aku mau mengambil cincin Sakura darimu, kembalikan," tegas Sasuke yang meminta agar Hinata mengembalikan cincin milik Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke? A-aku, tidak paham dengan perkataanmu. Aku memang kehilangan cincin ini dan aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menemukannya. Tapi aku tidak terima kalau kau menuduhku mencuri cincin orang lain dan bahkan menukar cincin itu dengan cincinku." Hinata tampak tersinggung dengan tuduhan Sasuke. Gadis itu memang sangat lihai berakting. Tentunya dia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." Satu kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke begitu tajam dan seolah sedang melucuti kebohongan yang dibuat Hinata dalam sekejap.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menemui Sakura dan menunjukkan cincin itu padanya?" Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya sedikit frustasi, kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Hinata yang dianggapnya hanyalah seorang pasien biasa, kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang dan seperti ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Sakura tanpa alasan.

"Ka-kau menyakitiku, Sasuke," ucap Hinata sambil meringis.

Sasuke yang menyadari kalau dia terlalu erat mencengkram Hinata segera melepaskan pegangannya dari gadis lengan itu. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa maumu yang sebenarnya?" sepasang _onyx_ tajam itu menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Si surai indigo tak membalas atau pun menjawab pertanyaan dan perkataan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya terdiam membisu. Sikap Hinata membuat Sasuke merasa jengah. Kenapa gadis itu sama sekali tak mau bersuara dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja karena, tindakannya sudah ketahuan.

"Sekarang, mana cincin milik Sakura?" Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk mengembalikan cincin milik Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya," balas Hinata dengan cepat. Ternyata memang benar, gadis itulah yang telah mengambil dan menukarkan cincin milik Sakura dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Jangan sampai membuatku marah." Rahang pemuda itu mulai terkatup kuat. Dia tak ingin kehilangan kesabaran yang pada akhirnya bisa menyakiti Hinata sendiri. "Cepat kembalikan atau, kau ingin aku mengobrak-abrik seisi rumahmu ini?" pintanya dengan nada tegas, menggertak sang pemilik rumah.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Hinata akhirnya menyerah. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke serius dengan ancamannya.

Gadis itu bergerak dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan tamu dan pergi menuju ke arah kamarnya. Tak ada 10 menit ia kembali sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil. Dari dalam kotak itu Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang benar-benar memiliki bentuk serupa.

"Ini cincin milik Haruno Sakura," ucapnya dan menyerahkan cincin tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Sekarang juga, aku menyatakan mundur menjadi doktermu, Nona Hyuuga." Setelah mengambil cincin itu dari Hinata, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghentikan pengobatan terapi pada Hinata. Dia tak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi di suatu saat nanti dan memilih untuk menjaga perasaan Sakura.

"A-apa?!" Hinata tampak _shock_ dengan keputusan Sasuke barusan. "Tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukan?" Hinata terlihat cemas dan resah.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Selamat tinggal, Hinata." Sasuke dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya, hendak meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata terlihat tak rela ketika melihat pemuda itu melangkah pergi dari dirinya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berusaha untuk mengejar dan mencegah pemuda itu agar tidak pergi.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi!" tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai lengan Sasuke.

Malang memang tak dapat ditolak. Ketika Hinata hendak mengejar pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja kaki Hinata tersandung dan membuat tubuhnya oleng. Seketika ia tumbang ke arah Sasuke.

"Kyaa!" Hinata menjerit kecil ketika tubuhnya limbung dan mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke kepada dirinya.

Sasuke kembali berbalik ke arah Hinata dan melihat tubuh gadis itu terhuyung ke arahnya. Terlambat bagi Sasuke untuk merespon dan menghindar.

Brukh!

Hinata langsung jatuh tepat menimpa tubuh Sasuke dan membuat keduanya jatuh bersamaan. Disaat yang sama Tenten datang dan tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut. Dalam sudut pandang gadis itu, Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan dengan Hinata.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kalian, tapi..., aku kemari untuk mengantarkan barang pesanan Tuan Hyuuga Hiashi," tukas Tenten dengan perasaan canggung.

Gadis itu segera memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Hinata yang isinya berupa jam tangan emas pesanan Hiashi beberapa minggu lalu, dan baru hari ini ia sempat berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga, mengantarkannya secara langsung.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan segera mengatakan pada Ayah, kalau pesanan barangnya sudah dikirim," ucap Hinata setelah mendapat benda kiriman tersebut dari Tenten.

Sesaat kedua bola mata coklat muda Tenten menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _shock_. Tentu saat ini gadis itu sedang berpikiran yang macam-macam atas insiden tadi.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Tenten segera berpamitan kepada sang pemilik rumah.

Tenten dengan cepat memutar langkahnya dan berjalan perlahan keluar. Sasuke yang mencemaskan Tenten salah paham setelah melihat kejadian tadi segera menyusulnya dan meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

"Tenten! Tenten, tunggu dulu sebentar!" Sasuke berjalan cepat menyusul Tenten di belakang sambil berteriak memanggilnya beberapa kali.

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku, Sasuke?" gadis itu berbalik dan terlihat marah saat menatap Sasuke. Sepertinya kejadian tadi sukses membuatnya berpikiran negatif kepada Sasuke, pacar dari teman baiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kejadian tadi. Aku minta padamu untuk tidak salah paham." Sasuke memang sudah bisa menduga apa yang saat ini ada di dalam pikiran Tenten dan dia harus segera memberi penjelasan untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahamannya sebelum masalahnya menjadi semakin runyam.

"Oh, kenapa? Kau takut kalau kejadian ini aku katakan pada Sakura?" Tenten mendengus. Dia malah beranggapan kalau yang ada di dalam pikirannya itu memang benar.

"Jangan bicara apa-apa pada Sakura! Semua yang kau lihat itu salah paham!" Sasuke kalut saat merasa Tenten mengancamnya untuk mengadu pada Sakura. Masalahnya bakalan menjadi semakin runyam.

"Salah paham bagaimana? Bagiku semuanya sudah jelas!" sepertinya Tenten sudah tak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sasuke.

Tenten segera masuk ke dalam taksi yang disewanya dan buru-buru mengintruksikan sang supir untuk lekas meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sasuke mengumpat kesal saat melihat taksi yang ditumpangi Tenten melaju pesat meninggalkan kediaman Hinata. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam _porsche_ hitam miliknya dan menyusul laju taksi yang dinaiki Tenten.

...

Tenten yang berada di dalam taksi segera meremas-remas tas _branded limited edition_ yang baru dibelinya itu dengan gemas saat mengingat kejadian tadi di rumah Hinata. Sungguh rasanya sulit sekali dipercaya Sasuke berani bermain api di belakang Sakura. Gadis itu segera menyambar ponselnya di dalam tas dan langsung menghubungi Sakura. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk membeberkan kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi. Sakura harus tahu, dan dia tidak sudi kalau akhirnya Sasuke mempermainkan perasaan teman baiknya itu.

"_Halo, Tenten, ada apa?" _

"Sakura, kau di mana sekarang?"

"_Aku di rumah..., kenapa?" _

"Ada hal yang harus kukatakan padamu. Apa boleh, aku ke rumahmu sekarang?"

"_Tentu saja, Tenten, datang saja kemari. Kebetulan..., aku juga lagi butuh teman bicara..."_

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu di sana, Sakura."

Begitu kontak terputus Tenten langsung menghela napas lega. Setidaknya dengan ini dia (berpikir) bisa membantu Sakura.

Tepat di belakang taksi yang dinaiki oleh Tenten, Sasuke yang sedang menyusulnya tampak gusar dan kesal. Beberapa saat lalu Itachi meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemput kedua orang tua mereka di bandara. Sasuke tak bisa menolak karena, ini adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang anak. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa dibatalkannya niat untuk menyusul Tenten dan berputar arah menuju bandara.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Haruno<strong>

**.**

**.**

Taksi yang ditumpangi Tenten akhirnya tiba di kediaman Sakura. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi yang disewanya, Tenten segera berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang kediaman Haruno dan menekan tombol bel beberapa kali.

Tak berapa lama sang pemilik rumah muncul dari balik pintu. Kepala merah muda itu menyembul keluar dan manik _emerald_-nya menatap ke arah wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kediamannya. Tanpa diberitahu, ia sudah dapat mengenali gadis itu adalah Tenten.

Sakura, gadis bersurai merah muda itu lekas keluar dan menghampiri sang kawan yang berdiri di sana. Begitu pintu gerbang ia buka, Tenten segera menghambur dan memeluk teman yang memang sudah lama tak dijumpainya.

"Oh, Sakura. Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku juga sama denganmu, Tenten!" Sakura benar-benar merasa bahagia dengan kedatangan Tenten. Setidaknya dia memiliki teman untuk diajaknya berbagi. "Mari masuk ke dalam," ucapnya seraya menuntun Tenten untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

...

Di dalam keduanya berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu sambil menikmati kue coklat lapis stroberi yang menjadi kegemaran Sakura sejak SMA. Awalnya mereka hanya membahas mengenai kabar masing-masing dan kegiatan apa saja yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari. Hingga akhirnya Tenten dengan sengaja menyinggung mengenai hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

Tenten menangkap adanya gurat kesedihan pada wajah Sakura. Ia terdiam, seperti bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai akhirnya Sakura menangis dan menumpahkan segala kecemasannya.

"Aku benar-benar bingung, Tenten..." bulir-bulir air mata Sakura mulai berguguran bagaikan rinai hujan. Tenten yang dapat merasakan kesedihan temannya itu segera pindah dan duduk di sebelah Sakura serta menepuk lembut punggung sang teman.

"Gadis itu terlihat memang memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke. Aku benar-benar takut, Tenten, takut sekali...," ucapnya lirih sambil meremas telapak tangan Tenten.

"Sakura..." Tenten jadi merasa tidak tega melihat keadaan Sakura seperti ini. Dia jadi bingung harus bicara jujur atau tidak kepada temannya itu mengenai hal yang dilihatnya saat datang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ah, maaf, ya, aku jadi menangis..." Sakura dengan cepat menyeka air matanya. "Lalu, ada apa kau kemari? Pasti ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin kau bilang 'kan." Sakura menatap Tenten dengan antusias. Gadis itu terlihat berusaha untuk bersikap ceria.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membuatmu jadi semakin sedh, hanya saja..." Tenten menggantung kalimatnya dan sedang berpikir untuk menggunakan kata-kata yang tepat agar Sakura tidak _shock_ nantinya.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Tak biasanya Tenten bersikap gugup begini.

"Aduh, bagaimana bilangnya, ya..." Tenten menggaruk tengkuknya. Bingung bagaimana harus mengatakan. Dia tak ingin menambah kesedihan hati Sakura, namun di lain sisi dia juga tak ingin Sasuke membodohi Sakura.

"Tenten, jangan membuatku jadi penasaran, dong! Ayo bilang, ada apa?" Sakura mendesak Tenten untuk bicara.

"Tadi aku mengantarkan barang pesanan milik salah satu keluarga Hyuuga. Di sana aku melihat Sasuke sedang berpelukan mesra dengan Hinata, anak dari keluarga Hyuuga itu..." Setelah didesak akhirnya Tenten bercerita juga mengenai kejadian yang ia lihat di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi Sasuke pergi ke rumah Hinata dan bermesraan dengannya?!" Sakura histeris seketika setelah mendengar cerita Tenten. "Sudah kuduga, mereka memang punya hubungan! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Tenten? Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke." Sakura kembali menangis dan menjadi frustasi.

"Apa kau tahu Tenten..., tadi pagi gadis yang bernama Hinata menemuiku dan dia membuatku sakit hati..." Sakura akhirnya menceritakan mengenai kejadian pagi tadi yang ia alami.

"Apa? Hinata menemuimu? Untuk apa dia mendatangimu?" Tenten kaget saat mengetahui Hinata menemui Sakura.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka putri dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal baik dan lembut itu berani menunjukkan dirinya di depan Sakura secara terbuka. seolah-olah gadis itu sedang mengibarkan bendera perang pada Sakura.

"Cincin yang Sasuke berikan padaku itu ternyata cincin miliknya karena, di belakang cincin itu memang ada inisial huruf H yang cocok dengan namanya." Setiap kali harus membahas perihal cincin itu, hati Sakura terasa tersayat. Ia merasa telah dibodohi oleh Sasuke.

"Cincin...?" entah mengapa setelah mendengar kata 'cincin' dirinya seperti teringat sesuatu. "Aku baru ingat, kalau sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang memesan cincin dengan model separuh hati seperti yang dipesan Sasuke," ucapnya setengah ragu karena, saat itu yang melayani sang pelanggan adalah Kiba, tapi rasanya memang ada yang memesan cincin dengan model sejenis.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan Hinata atau Sasuke.

"Aku akan menanyakannya pada Kiba." Tenten mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk segera menghubungi Kiba yang sedang menjaga toko.

Tenten mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya sementara Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan minuman untuk temannya. Terlalu asik bercerita dia jadi lupa untuk menyuguhkan Tenten minuman.

"_Tenten? Kau di mana? Cepat kembali, aku kerepotan di sini!"_ begitu menelepon Kiba, ia langsung ditodong oleh sang suami untuk segera pulang.

"Aku sedang ada urusan di rumah Sakura," jawab Tenten sambil menghela napas membayangkan betapa repotnya Kiba saat ini.

"_Oh, jadi kau di tempat Sakura? Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya. Kau tahu 'kan rasanya bosan sekali kalau tak ada kau di sini."_ Suara Kiba terdengar setengah menggoda dirinya.

"Jangan mulai gombal, Kiba!" semburat merah muncul di kedua belah pipinya, "sekarang aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu. Apa kau ingat cincin yang dipesan oleh Sasuke?" Tenten langsung menuju ke topik pembicaraan yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"_Ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Kenapa?"_ balas Kiba yang kemungkinan besar sedang menyeringai di seberang sana.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau dulu juga ada yang memesan cincin dengan model itu sebelumnya?" tanyanya mulai menyelidiki.

"_Hmm..."_ Kiba mengerutkan dahi dan menggaruk-garuk rambut coklatnya dengan pelan, mencoba untuk mengingat, _"Sepertinya sih ada, kenapa memang?"_ balasnya setengah tak yakin.

"Apa kau tahu siapa orang yang memesan cincin itu?" Tenten bertanya dengan tak sabaran.

"_Tunggu sebentar, akan aku periksa..."_ Kiba membuka laci kerja dan mengambil sebuah _notebook_ dengan ukuran besar.

Laki-laki itu membuka lembar demi lembar dari buku tersebut dan memeriksa tiap nama pemesan yang tertulis di sana. Baiklah, dia benci kalau disuruh harus mencari seperti ini karena, dia bukan tipe orang yang teliti. Tapi semenjak menikah dengan Tenten dia jadi terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Selang 10 menit ia menemukan nama dari orang yang dimaksud Tenten.

"_Aku sudah menemukannya Tenten,"_ ucapnya setengah berteriak dengan perasaan riang. Rasanya lega sudah menemukan nama si pemesan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Tenten sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan Kiba. Nyaris saja dia menyemburkan teh yang baru diminumnya.

"_Yah, yang memesan cincin ini Hinata Hyuuga. Dia memesannya sekitar beberapa bulan lalu, dia memesan sepasang cincin dengan inisial S dan H,"_ tukas laki-laki itu secara detail.

"Oh, begitu ya..., baiklah, Kiba terima kasih. Setelah ini aku akan segera pulang. Sampai ketemu, _dear_," ucap Tenten langsung mematikan komunikasi dengan suaminya itu.

"Tenten, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat bingung?" melihat raut wajah Tenten membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi cemas dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa takut.

"Sakura..., bagaimana kalau seandainya Sasuke dan Hinata sudah memiliki hubungan jauh lebih lama dari dugaan kita...?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** **People can judges and talks over other people they even do not know, like they're a god, and all I can do is walk away and keep move on over them.**

Me : Saya tercengang

Hinata : Te-tercengang ke-kenapa author-chan?

Me : Tak menyangka banyak peramal bertebaran di kotak review dan yang paling menggelitik yang (sok) meramal umur saya -feeling shocked-

Hinata : A-ada apa dengan umurmu, ne? -pukpuk-

Me : Entahlah. Dikasih tahu yang bener, tapi tetap ngotot mempertahankan pendapatnya yang salah. 'Dia' kan bukan saya, tapi kok merasa paling tahu tentang saya? Terkadang di situ saya merasa sedih :D capek deh terus-terusan bahas umur.

Hinata : Mu-mungkin dia kecewa ka-karena kamu masih humm..., bocah?

Me : Saya bingung harus sedih atau senang, dibilang anak kuliahan? Saya belum setuwir itu, Tante.

Sasuke : -dateng bawa golok-

Me : -sweatdrop-

Sasuke : Oi, gimana sih! Romance-nya kurang banget tauk!

Me : Hah! Emang! Tapi romance urutan ketiga -nunjuk genre-

Sasuke : Tch! Paling tidak, tampilkan adegan romance-nya yang lebih banyak nanti! Kalau gak, siap-siap chidori, nih!

Me : Adegan romance-nya nanti Sasuke dan Sakura menikah dan saling berciuman, Dan hidup berdua selamanya bahagia, dah the end :v *diinjek rame-rame*

Sasuke : Pokoknya, tambahin porsinya!

Me : Minta tambah? Rakus amat *sodorin mie ramen*

Sasuke : Bukan itu dudul! *tapi mie ramennya tetep dia embat* (ya elah).

Me : Pokoknya diusahain deh, wong bocah begini disuruh nulis romance keblinger berat!Penulis cowok dan cewek pasti beda. Cewek pasti lebih jago soal romance. Intinya akan diusahakan, tapi jangan berharap romance yang gimana-gimana karena, pada dasarnya ini bukan genre romance/drama, saya tetap memprioritaskan ke genre utama.

Sasuke : Atur aja, yang penting ada momen SasuSakunya lebihin dikit! Jaa!

**Saya berterima kasih untuk segelintir orang yang masih mau memberikan saya support, thanks a lot.**

**Alur twistnya udah kebuka. Kalimat Tenten yang terakhir dan percakapannya dengan Kiba menjadi hint. Awas, jangan berpikir yang 'iya-iya' :v Silahkan yang mau berpendapat dan berspekulasi karena sejujurnya itu seperti motivasi untuk saya sendiri dalam mencari ide di****chapter selanjutnya.  
><strong>

NB : Adeh, Bang, belum bisa main, lagi error, kena depak GM :D

**NEXT SPOILER : Terjadi pertengkaran di area parkir yang melibatkan Sasuke, Sakura, Sasori, dan Hinata. Hinata melakukan kesepakatan dengan Sasuke. Semakin mendekati klimaks :D  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Mystery/Crime/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 17

.

"Sakura..., bagaimana kalau seandainya Sasuke dan Hinata sudah memiliki hubungan jauh lebih lama dari dugaan kita...?" tanya Tenten sambil memperkirakan kemungkinan yang terburuk.

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan? Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin..." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa kalau tuduhan Tenten sedikit agak dilebihkan, tapi hati kecilnya sendiri juga bertanya, bagaimana kalau dugaan Tenten benar?

Keadaan hening. Sakura dan Tenten terlihat sedang berpikir. Tapi suasana diam di antara mereka pecah oleh suara dering ponsel Sakura dan membuat keduanya tersentak, kembali ke realita.

"Ya, ampun. Suara ponselmu membuatku kaget saja!" Tenten menggerutu sambil mengusap dadanya. Hampir saja jantungnya copot.

"Maaf, ya." Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil dan dengan cepat ia menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Kedua bola mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang tertulis pada layar _touch screen_ ponsel tersebut. Gadis merah muda itu tampak begitu terkejut dan membuat Tenten mengerutkan dahi, penasaran ketika melihat ekspresi dari temannya itu.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanyanya setengah cemas dan setengahnya lagi murni ingin tahu.

"Ini pesan dari Gaara," jawabnya dan memperlihatkan isi SMS yang didapatnya kepada Tenten.

_To : Sakura_

_Datanglah pukul 8:00 malam ke Konoha Hall Hotel untuk acara peresmian hubunganku dengan Matsuri._

_Nb : Jangan lupa datang dengan pasangan, ya :D_

"Astaga, jadi malam ini Gaara akan mengadakan acara di **Hall hotel**? Dia akan bertunangan dengan Matsuri? Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan barusan." Tenten terlihat setengah tak percaya dengan kabar yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Kau tidak salah melihatnya, Tenten." Sakura geleng-geleng melihat keantusiasan serta kegembiraan yang bercampur menjadi satu pada paras manis sang kawan.

"Tapi masalahnya..., aku tidak mungkin pergi dengan Sasuke...," ucapnya dengan lirih.

Di sisi lain Gaara yang baru saja tiba di Konoha juga mengabarkan semua teman-teman lamanya mengenai pesta pertunangan yang akan diadakan jam 8 malam nanti. Termasuk mengabarkan Temari dan Sasori, meminta kedua saudaranya untuk datang. Matsuri juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia meminta beberapa relasinya yang ada di Konoha untuk datang. Yah, dia memang tidak seperti Gaara yang memiliki banyak kawan di Konoha. Matsuri hanya memiliki teman yang bisa dihitung oleh jari yang bahkan jumlahnya tidak melebihi dari 5 orang.

"Sakura, sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang. Kasihan Kiba kalau kutinggal lama-lama sendiri," ucapnya saat menyadari matahari sudah tinggi dan dia masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia urus.

"Oh, begitu ya..." Sakura tampak agak kecewa saat temannya itu memutuskan untuk pulang, padahal dia masih sangat merindukan Tenten. Semenjak menikah dengan Kiba mereka memang jadi jarang sekali bertemu dan ngobrol-ngobrol seperti dulu.

"Maaf, ya, Sakura, aku tidak bisa lama-lama menemanimu," ujarnya saat menangkap sirat kesedihan dalam wajah Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku senang sekali kau datang." Segera Sakura mengukirkan senyuman kepada Tenten. Ia tak ingin temannya itu menjadi kembali mencemaskannya dan bisa-bisa dia malah menolak untuk pulang.

"Sama-sama Sakura. Aku pulang dulu, dan ingat, kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk bicara padaku," celotehnya persis seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengkhawatirkan putri semata wayangnya.

"Hehehehe..." Sakura terkekeh melihat Tenten.

"Hei, apanya yang lucu? Aku serius Nona keras kepala!" merasa ditertawai gadis itu memasang wajah cemberut dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang bulat.

"Kau lucu. Semenjak menikah kau jadi keibuan." Sakura berhenti mentertawai Tenten dan menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. "Tapi, terima kasih untuk semuanya hari ini, Tenten," ucapnya kemudian dengan tulus.

Kemudian Sakura mengantarkan Tenten sampai ke depan gang perumahannya untuk mencari taksi yang melintas pada jalan itu. Selang beberapa lama, sebuah taksi putih yang kebetulan kosong melintas. Tenten menaiki taksi tersebut. Setelah melihat laju kendaraan taksi tersebut sudah jauh, Sakura berjalan menuju ke rumahnya kembali.

...

Di dalam sana Sakura merenung bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan acara pertunangan yang diadakan oleh Gaara? Haruskah ia pergi sendiri? Bukankah itu sama saja menyatakan kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke sedang ada masalah? Tapi untuk datang berdua bersama dengan Sasuke, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini dan begitu menguras emosi serta fisiknya. Kalau sampai ia memaksa untuk pergi bersama Sasuke, ia takut akan terjadi keributan dan hal itu justru bisa memperparah hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

Saat sedang berpikir begitu, entah kenapa terbesit nama Sasori dalam benaknya. Seakan baru menyadari kalau Gaara dan Sasori merupakan relasi dan dia yakin kalau pemuda itu pasti diundang juga oleh Gaara yang _notabene_ adalah adik sepupunya. Sakura memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Lama dipandanginya ponsel itu dalam suatu keraguan hebat. Dia seperti terjebak dalam dilema akut. Dia ingin menghubungi Sasori dan memutuskan untuk mengajaknya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia yakin sekali kalau Gaara juga mengundang kekasihnya, mengingat dulu mereka cukup akrab.

Akhirnya Sakura menyambar ponsel miliknya dan benar-benar menghubungi Sasori, meskipun dalam hati kecilnya ia menjerit karena telah merasa mengkhianati Sasuke. Tapi ini semua bukan salahnya, dia hanya butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya tenang, bukan Temari, bahkan Ino sekali pun juga tidak. Entah kenapa saat kejadian di cafe itu, Sasori seperti dapat mengerti kegundahannya.

"_Halo, Sakura? Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku, ada apa?"_ pemuda itu terdengar begitu terkejut saat menerima panggilan dari Sakura. Yah, itu wajar karena ini pertama kalinya ia menelepon Sasori.

"Sasori, apa kau mendapat undangan dari Gaara?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"_Oh, undangan pertunangannya dengan Matsuri di Hall hotel malam ini?"_ sepertinya dugaan Sakura benar. Sasori mendapat undangan tersebut dari Gaara. _"Yah, tentu saja aku diundang, kenapa memang?"_ tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Apa..., kau sudah punya seseorang yang akan kau ajak nanti...?" tanya Sakura dengan ragu. Demi Tuhan, dia sama sekali tak menyangka dia akan bertanya seperti itu pada laki-laki lain.

"_Aku rasa, aku akan ke sana dengan Temari, hmm...,"_ Sakura seharusnya sudah menduga jawaban dari pemuda itu, _"kau mau ikut dengan kami?"_ tanya Sasori yang sepertinya sudah dapat menebak situasi Sakura dan sengaja menawarkan diri, mengajak gadis itu pergi bersama.

"Apa nantinya aku tidak mengganggu?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura jadi merasa tak enak.

"_Tentu tidak. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau bergabung dengan kami, jadi...? Mau ikut bersama kami?"_ tanyanya sekali lagi pada Sakura.

"Iya, kalau itu tak merepotkanmu, aku akan ikut dengan kalian berdua," ucap Sakura mengangguk setuju untuk ikut bersama dengan Sasori dan Temari nanti.

"_Aku dan Temari akan menjemputmu nanti jam 7:00 malam."_

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam, dan terima kasih."

Begitu telepon ditutup Sakura langsung menghela napas lega. Setidaknya nanti dia tidak pergi berdua saja dengan Sasori karena Temari juga ikut bersamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Uchiha<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke saat ini sudah berada di rumah. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, dirinya juga mendapatkan undangan yang sama dari Gaara. Pemuda itu juga bingung, haruskah dia mengajak Sakura untuk pergi bersamanya disaat hubungan keduanya tengah dilanda konflik?<p>

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya wanita cantik berambut hitam saat melihat wajah anaknya agak murung setelah mendapatkan SMS dari ponselnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," balas Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Apa yang SMS barusan Sakura?" wanita itu kembali bertanya, masih penasaran.

"Bukan." Sasuke kembali menggeleng, "Dari Gaara, teman lama," ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Apa baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan rencanamu untuk menikahinya?" tanya Mikoto lagi, sedikit antusias mendengar perkembangan hubungan anaknya dengan gadis pilihannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera meminang gadis bersurai merah muda itu untuk menjadi menantunya dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.

Bagai diikat oleh tali tambang, dada Sasuke merasa sesak saat pertanyaan itu mencelos dari bibir ibunya. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan mengenai konflik yang sedang terjadi? Kemungkinan ibunya akan kecewa kalau sampai pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan ditunda, atau bahkan sampai batal kalau permasalahan di antara mereka tidak bisa terselesaikan.

"Segera akan dilaksanakan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Cepat-cepatlah nikahi dia. Ibu khawatir kalau terlalu lama menunda, bisa-bisa kalian tidak jadi menikah." Nasehat dari Mikoto seperti sebuah tamparan secara mental bagi Sasuke. Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu adalah hal yang paling dia takutkan dan yang paling tak dia inginkan terjadi. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengiyakan ucapan ibunya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Sasuke segera menyambar ponsel dari dalam saku celananya tanpa melihat lagi siapa yang menelepon.

"_Sasuke, ini aku."_ Wajah Sasuke berubah tegang saat mendengar suara Hinata dari seberang. Tak disangka gadis itu masih berani menghubunginya setelah apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Kau mau apa lagi Hinata? Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan mundur? Kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, sekarang kita hanya dua orang asing yang sempat mengenal saja," tandasnya dengan nada dingin.

Mikoto diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan putranya di telepon. Instingnya sebagai seorang ibu, juga wanita, mengatakan ada yang tidak beres antara Sasuke dengan orang yang bernama Hinata itu.

"_Aku..."_ jeda sebentar dari Hinata yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan membuat Sasuke tak sabar.

Baru saja Sasuke berniat untuk menutup telepon dari Hinata, gadis itu kemudian kembali berkata. _"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi asal kau mau memenuhi permintaan terakhirku,"_ ucapnya yang menginginkan sesuatu dari Sasuke. Apa pun itu, Sasuke yakin kalau yang diminta Hinata tidak akan mudah.

"Setelah itu kau benar-benar tidak akan menggangguku atau Sakura lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan serius, ingin mengetahui keseriusan dari ucapan gadis itu.

"_Iya, aku berjanji,"_ balas Hinata dengan mantap.

"Cepat katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mau berbasa-basi lagi.

"_Malam ini, temani untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan temanku. Tempatnya akan aku tunjukkan nanti, setelah kita pergi bersama,"_ jawab Hinata yang hanya menginginkan pergi berdua dengan Sasuke ke sebuah acara _party_.

"Baiklah, jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?" Sasuke mendengus malas.

"_Jam 7:00 malam tepat. Aku menunggumu, Sasuke."_

"Hn."

Setelah itu percakapan keduanya pun berakhir. Mikoto mengernyit saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Sepertinya dugaannya benar kalau Sasuke punya masalah dengan orang yang meneleponnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Jadi, nanti malam kau akan pergi, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Mikoto membuat Sasuke sadar kalau di ruangan itu dia tak sendirian.

"Yah, ada janji dengan..., pasienku...," jawabnya dengan sedikit ragu saat harus menyebutkan Hinata adalah pasiennya.

"Pasienmu itu, perempuan?" tanya Mikoto dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk sedikit.

"Sasuke, Ibu ingin kau ingat, kalau saat ini kau sudah memiliki Sakura." Mikoto tersenyum dan mengingatkan putra keduanya dengan gaya yang keibuan.

"Tenang saja. Aku sangat mencintai Sakura dan tak akan mungkin berpaling dari gadis lain."

* * *

><p><strong>Malamnya, 7:00, kediaman Haruno<strong>

* * *

><p>Tepat pukul 7 malam, sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikan Sasori dan Temari datang ke kediaman Sakura, menjemput gadis itu. Sakura yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan dua orang tersebut segera keluar rumah dan menyambutnya.<p>

"Sakura, kau cantik sekali!" Temari langsung memuji gadis itu yang memang terlihat memesona, beda dari biasanya.

"Kau juga cantik, Temari," balas Sakura sambil mengulum senyum.

"Kalian berdua curang. Kenapa tidak ada yang memujiku?" celetuk Sasori dari belakang, setengah bercanda.

"Hei, aku 'kan sudah memujimu tadi. Apa kurang puas?" dengus Temari pura-pura merajuk yang dibalas oleh sebuah tawa dari sepupunya.

"Oh, ya Sakura, kau tidak bersama Sasuke?" tanya Temari baru menyadari kalau pemuda itu tak bersamanya. Seketika itu juga pertanyaan Temari membuat Sakura menjadi murung. "E-eh, maaf, aku hanya bertanya! Sudah jangan dibahas!" Temari jadi merasa tak enak karena sudah bicara sembarangan.

Dia memang sudah diberitahu Sasori kalau Sakura sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke. Tadinya dia menganggap Sasori berbohong, tapi dilihat dari reaksi Sakura sekarang, sepertinya ucapan Sasori memang benar.

"Sakura, kau yakin akan pergi tanpa Sasuke?" Sasori mengambil alih keadaan. Ia menatap serius wajah Sakura yang sekarang terlihat bimbang.

"Entahlah..., aku tidak tahu." Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Telepon dia dan ajak dia pergi. Aku dan Temari tidak keberatan kalau Sasuke ikut bersama kami," ujar Sasori yang mendukung Sakura untuk mencoba mengajak Sasuke pergi.

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu begitu peduli memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, padahal mereka bertiga sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu akrab.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk menghubunginya." Akhirnya berkat dorongan Sasori, gadis itu pun setuju untuk mengajak Sasuke bersama mereka.

Saat Sakura menelepon Sasuke, pemuda itu sebenarnya sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga dan sedang menunggu Hinata di halaman rumah tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapat panggilan dari Sakura. Dengan tergesa pemuda itu mengangkat panggilan dari sang kekasih.

"Sakura, akhirnya kau menghubungiku," ucap Sasuke begitu lega karena sejak kejadian itu, sang gadis sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengannya.

"_Langsung saja. Apa kau diundang Gaara untuk ke acara pertunangannya dengan Matsuri?"_ Sakura tampaknya masih marah pada Sasuke. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mau berbasa-basi atau sekedar menanyakan kabarnya seperti biasa.

"Yah, Gaara memang mengundangku untuk pergi ke acaranya, tapi rasanya aku tak bisa pergi," balas Sasuke dengan nada suara kecewa. Dia harus bisa mengkesampingkan temannya demi menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Hinata.

"_Oh, jadi kau tidak bisa pergi?"_ Sakura mendengus, dapat dipastikan _mood_ gadis itu langsung jelek. _"Kalau begitu secara tidak langsung kau menolak ajakanku untuk datang ke acara Gaara."_

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Saat ini ada suatu hal masalah yang harus aku selesaikan." Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura. Padahal momen ini bisa ia gunakan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan si gadis merah muda.

"_Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku bisa pergi dengan Sasori,"_ balas Sakura yang sepertinya sengaja ingin memancing kecemburuan pada Sasuke. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat mengetahui dirinya pergi bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Sudikah ia meninggalkan urusannya dan memutuskan untuk bersamanya?

"Baiklah, Sakura. Aku yakin dan percaya padamu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Gaara dan Matsuri." Ternyata dugaan Sakura salah karena, Sasuke lebih memilih berkutat dengan urusannya meskipun secara sengaja ia sudah mengatakan akan pergi dengan Sasori, pemuda yang sempat menjadi rivalnya dulu.

"_Terserah!"_ Sakura dengan cepat mematikan kontak dengan Sasuke.

Seandainya gadis itu tahu kalau Sasuke sedang tersenyum miris di sana. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memberikan kepercayaannya pada Sakura. Sasuke mendesah pasrah dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku sambil berharap hubungannya dengan Sakura akan kembali membaik.

.

.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Hyuuga Hinata muncul dari balik pintu, tampil elegan bagaikan seorang putri dalam balutan _dress_ hitam selutut. Ia berjalan dengan langkah anggun menghampiri Sasuke. Diakuinya gadis itu memang sangat cantik dan memesona, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak tertarik. Baginya, Haruno Sakura jauh lebih memikat.

"Hn, masuklah." Sasuke menyuruh gadis itu untuk segera masuk ke mobil.

"Bersikaplah lebih baik padaku Sasuke. Setidaknya aku ingin sebuah kenangan manis sebelum kita benar-benar tak bertemu lagi," ucap Hinata penuh harap. Sampai detik ini dia masih berusaha untuk mengubah haluan hati Sasuke yang dianggapnya sebagai kekasihnya yang hidup lagi.

"Kau punya dua tangan yang sehat untuk membuka pintu sendiri," balas Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Dingin sekali kau padaku. Padahal dulu kau tidak seperti ini..." Hinata merasa begitu miris melihat sikap 'kekasihnya' jauh berbeda dari yang ia kenal dulu.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau dan aku memiliki hubungan spesial. Kau hanyalah pasienku dan aku adalah doktermu, tak lebih." Sasuke menegaskan pada Hinata kalau mereka tak memiliki hubungan lebih.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau adalah kekasihku, aku yakin itu. Kau datang kembali dalam wujud yang berbeda tapi aku bisa mengenalimu! Aku tahu kau teramat sangat mencintaiku, makanya kau datang kembali padaku!" Hinata mulai meracaukan hal-hal yang tak jelas, membuat Sasuke merasa sakit kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kau hanya belum bisa mengingatnya," ucap Hinata dengan lembut sembari menyetuh pelan wajah pemuda itu dari samping.

"Hentikan Hinata!" Sasuke dengan marah menepis tangan gadis itu dari wajahnya. "Cepat masuk," ucapnya kemudian dengan tak sabar.

Sasuke masuk duluan ke dalam mobil dan disusul oleh Hinata yang masuk serta langsung menempatkan dirinya di sebelah kemudi Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak bisa melarang, dia malas berdebat untuk yang kesekian kalinya, jadi dia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Hinata melakukan apa yang ia suka. Lagipula, semua ini akan segera berakhir setelah malam ini dan dirinya harus bersabar.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hall Hotel, 8:00 malam<strong>

* * *

><p>Semua orang yang diundang oleh Gaara sudah berdatangan dan tampak sudah memenuhi area parkir hotel tersebut, termasuk Sakura, Sasori dan Temari yang baru saja beberapa menit lalu tiba.<p>

Tepat disaat ketiga orang itu turun dari mobil. _Porsche_ hitam milik Sasuke melintasi mereka. Sakura membeku di tempat saat melihat mobil itu melewatinya. Apa mungkin ternyata Sasuke datang ke acara pertunangan Gaara? Tapi kenapa tadi di telepon pemuda itu menolak untuk pergi?

"Sakura, bukankah yang tadi itu mobil Sasuke?" tanya Temari saat melihat mobil hitam tadi lewat.

Sakura bukannya tidak mendengar yang dikatakan oleh Temari, hanya saja dia masih tak percaya dan belum berani untuk menduga-duga. Dia takut sakit hati.

Begitu mobil _porsche_ tersebut berhenti diparkiran, Sasuke turun dari dalamnya dengan wajah resah. Tentu saja dia gelisah karena baru mengetahui kalau tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Hinata adalah **Hall Hotel** dan ternyata gadis itu berkawan baik dengan Matsuri. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya merutuk dan berharap semoga Sakura tak melihatnya.

Tapi tentu harapannya terlambat karena Sakura sudah terlanjur melihatnya turun bersama dengan Hinata. Gadis itu menggeram marah dan berpikir kalau Sasuke mungkin memang benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan Hinata.

"Ternyata mereka sudah berani pergi berdua!" Sakura sudah tak dapat menahan amarahnya yang bergemuruh. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

.

.

Temari dan Sasori mengikuti si surai merah muda dari belakang dengan perasaan was-was.

"Jadi begini, ya ternyata?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah belakang. Sepasang manik _emerald_ itu menatapnya tajam. Kesedihan, kemarahan dan kekecewaan bercampur aduk dalam pancaran mata tersebut.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi Hinata, Temari, bahkan Sasori memberikan rekasi kaget yang sama. Atmosfer ketegangan tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti kelima orang tersebut di area parkir.

"Sakura, apa pun yang kau pikirkan ini tidak seperti yang terlihat." Sasuke berusaha untuk menepis pikiran bodoh yang kemungkinan besar sedang bersarang di dalam otak gadis merah muda itu.

"Haruno Sakura..." Hinata maju ke depan dan menatap tajam pada Sakura. "Aku membencimu!" teriaknya dengan lantang, lalu...

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus pada wajah kekasih Sasuke itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut tak dapat diantisipasi oleh siapa pun. Tak ada yang menduga kalau Hinata berani berteriak dan menampar Sakura di depan umum.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sakura _shock_ bukan main atas perlakuan kasar yang diterimanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut kekasihku!" Hinata semakin menjadi aneh dan kembali meracau tidak jelas. Gadis itu mendorong Sakura cukup keras ke belakang yang untungnya langsung ditahan oleh Sasori agar gadis itu tak terjatuh.

Saat situasi memanas, tangan si indigo kembali bergerak. Sepertinya dia ingin kembali melayangkan tamparan lagi kepada Sakura, tapi tentu saja pergerakannya sudah di antisipasi oleh Sasuke.

Tepat sebelum tangannya mendarat di wajah Sakura, Sasuke sudah menangkap tangan Hinata, menahannya. Hinata menatap sengit pada Sasuke dan pancaran matanya mengobarkan kemarahan yang teramat dalam.

Hinata belum puas, dia tidak akan merasa senang sebelum bisa menjatuhkann Sakura. Jadi meskipun tangannya sedang dicengkram kuat-kuat oleh Sasuke, dia masih bisa menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi. Ya, tangannya yang lain bergerak cepat ke arah wajah Sakura, namun lagi-lagi upayanya gagal karena, Sasori melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menahan tangan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Sakura," ucap kedua pemuda itu secara bersamaan sambil melempar tatapan sedingin es pada Hinata.

"Kalian..." Hinata menggeram begitu melihat kedua pemuda itu melindungi Sakura. "Lepaskan tanganku!" teriaknya sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Aku membencimu Haruno Sakura. Aku juga membencimu Uchiha Sasuke!" Hinata terlihat sangat tersakiti. Gadis itu berlari pergi begitu saja menerobos kerumunan yang sempat menonton mereka.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan. Ada segurat rasa marah dan merasa dikhianati oleh kekasihnya itu. Sasuke berbohong padanya dan ternyata malah pergi dengan Hinata ke acara yang sama. Sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke menatap wajah kecewa kekasihnya dan perasaan itu ikut menjalar dan ia rasakan.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berusaha untuk mengejar gadisnya tapi usahanya dihentikan oleh Sasori.

"Lebih baik kau mengejar Hinata." Pemuda itu malah menyuruh Sasuke untuk menyusul Hinata.

"Aku tidak ada urusannya dengan Hinata. Untuk apa aku mengejar dia!" Sasuke berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Sasori yang sedang menahannya untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Seharusnya sebagai seorang dokter, kau jauh lebih tahu bagaimana kondisi kejiwaan Hinata. Tentunya kau harus memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya dalam situasi seperti ini!"

Sasuke terdiam dan mencerna semua ucapan Sasori. Tentu kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, pertanggung-jawabannya akan dipertanyakan oleh Hiashi dan mungkin oleh seluruh keluarga Hyuuga dan masyarakat.

"Hinata masih pasienmu, dan kau wajib bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan dirinya." Sasori mencoba mendinginkan kepala Sasuke agar tidak gegabah. "Percayakan masalah Sakura padaku," ucapnya dengan serius.

"Tch! Baik, aku serahkan Sakura padamu, tapi ingat." Sasuke diam sejenak mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena terbawa emosi, "kau tidak boleh mengambil kesempatan darinya," sambungnya tak kalah serius. Dia bersumpah akan mengejar Sasori kalau sampai dia berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati gadisnya.

Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti saran Sasori. Dia tentu tak akan bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata kalau ditinggal dalam kondisi seperti ini, meskipun dia merasa sangat enggan menemui gadis itu.

"Aku akan pergi menyusul Sakura," ujar Sasori bersiap untuk mencari Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Temari kebingungan. Haruskah ia ikut mencari juga?

"Tidak usah. Temari-_nee_ masuk saja ke dalam, kasihan Gaara. Sekalian sampaikan salam kami untuknya." Gaara pastinya akan kecewa nantinya kalau tidak ada perwakilan dari mereka yang datang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengerti." Temari mengangguk dan menyerahkan urusan Sakura kepada sang sepupu.

...

Seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna merah muda lembut berjalan di pinggiran jalan dengan lunglai. Tatapan matanya memandang ke arah bawah dengan pandangan kosong. Kalau saja otaknya sudah tidak waras, kemungkinan saat ini dia akan menabrakan dirinya ke jalan raya.

"Sakura!" dari arah belakang gadis itu seorang pemuda berambut merah berlari menyusulnya dengan wajah cemas.

Sakura tidak mempedulikannya dan terus melangkah, berusaha untuk menjauh.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" Sasori akhirnya berhasil mendekati gadis itu dan memegang lengannya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, Sasori," ucap sang gadis dengan nada lirih. Saat ini dia ingin menangis tanpa dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kau percaya pada Sasuke. Aku yakin, semua yang terjadi tidak seperti apa yang kelihatannya, percayalah." Sasori menepuk pelan kepala merah muda gadis gulali itu. Yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang ada benarnya.

Sentuhan Sasori bagaikan sihir dan mampu meredam kecemasan yang melanda hati Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam dan merasa jauh lebih baik setelah mendengar ucapannya.

Drrrt... Drrt...!

Ponsel Sasori bergetar. Cepat-cepat diraihnya ponsel dalam Saku bajunya.

_Son'nani hito wa sonogo, watashi wa choudo anata o korosu tame ni hitsuyo ga aru, anata o aishi _

Begitu melihat isi pesan yang masuk, keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel tersebut.

"Sasori, kau kenapa?" Sakura merasa ada suatu perubahan dalam diri Sasori, ditambah wajah pemuda itu berubah pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasori menggeleng pelan dan segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya. "Ayo, Sakura. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SPOILER : Something dark lies hidden inside the truth<strong>

Pada akhirnya saya menambahkan satu genre crime dan memutuskan akan ada suatu pembunuhan karakter (mungkin lebih dari 1)

Spoiler ini hint terakhir karena sebentar lagi akan mencapai final chapter (maybe about 2-3 or 4 chapter *kickedbyeveryone*), so enjoy it, what will be happen next to Sakura and Sasuke? Apa mereka bisa bertahan di atas pondasi cinta yang sudah lama mereka bangun atau akan runtuh seperti tembok Berlin?

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for everything, kehadiran kalian sebagai readers, entah yang menuangkan uneg-unegnya dengan berbagai keluhan, memberikan saran, atau hinaan dengan segala judge yang tertulis, atau menjadi sider, termasuk para ahli ramal yang mendadak jadi ngetrend ha ha... Really dari dalam lubuk hati terdalam, saya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kehadiran kalian membuat cerita ini sendiri berwarna. Kalian semua adalah 'kakak-kakak' saya, yang akan tetap saya hormati, maaf kalau saya terkesan sok tau dengan ocehan saya layaknya bocah yang labil pada umumnya (LOL), tapi itu bukti kepedulian saya. Anggap saja itu seperti "Catatan Hati Seorang Bocah" yang miris melihat kelakuan para oknum :v (owie, don't take it seriously).  
><strong>

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For support and reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Death Chara/AU/Twisted plot (as usual)

Pair : SasukeXSakura

Genres : Psychology/Crime/Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

By Devilish Grin

.

**KURUSHII KURUSHII**

Chapter 18

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar dibuat tidak tenang dengan kejadian kemarin. Dengan ini Hinata mutlak membuat keputusan gila yang membuatnya was-was. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit dengan otak yang terus berputar mengulang kejadian kemarin. Dia sangat mencemaskan Sakura saat ini, dan merasa khawatir Hinata tidak akan berhenti untuk mengganggu gadisnya, mengingat dengan apa yang diucapkannya waktu itu.

**Flashback**

_Malam itu Sasuke berlari mengejar Hinata, bukan karena dia peduli, tapi sebagai tanggung jawab terakhirnya pada gadis itu. Segera, setelah ia mengantarkan Hinata pulang, hubungan mereka akan berakhir dan dia akan terbebas dari bayang-bayang Hinata._

"_Hinata, berhenti bersikap kekanakan! Kita kembali dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang!" ucapnya dengan perasaan kesal. Sasuke harus menebalkan dinding kesabarannya menghadapi sikap Hinata._

_Gadis indigo itu berhenti kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sepasang lavender itu memberikan sorot mata yang berbeda, membuatnya merasa aneh dengan cara pandang Hinata  
><em>

"_Aku menarik janjiku padamu, Sasuke," ucapnya secara tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi datar._

_Sasuke mengernyit. Sebuah firasat buruk terselip dalam benaknya. Apakah Hinata akan mengikari janjinya untuk menjauhi Sakura dan dirinya? Apa Hinata dendam atas perbuatannya tadi? Tapi, siapa yang peduli. Satu-satunya kebenaran yang ia ketahui adalah melindungi gadisnya._

"_Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melepaskan Sakura." Seringai kecil bermain di bibir mungil Hinata._

"_Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Hinata!" Sasuke geram mendengar ucapan Hinata yang tak ingin melepaskan Sakura begitu saja, meskipun gadis itu sudah berjanji untuk tak mengganggu lagi sebelumnya._

"_Aku membencinya! Aku membencinya karena dia sudah berani merebut orang yang paling aku cintai!" Hinata berteriak pada Sasuke. Sorot matanya mengobarkan dendam, kemarahan serta kebencian. Sepertinya tekad gadis itu sudah bulat._

"_Berapa kali harus kukatakan, aku bukan kekasihmu dan kekasihmu itu sudah mati! Sadarlah, Hinata!" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu Hinata dan mencengkramnya erat. Sungguh ia tak menyangka sebelumnya, kalau ia malah akan terlibat konflik seperti ini. Hinata jauh dari kata waras karena terlalu termakan oleh obsesinya sendiri._

"_Kepercayaanku akan dia yang masih hidup terbukti, Sasuke-kun. Untuk mendapatkannya kembali, aku akan menyingkirkan siapa pun yang menjadi penghalang." Seringai tipis muncul pada bibir Hinata, membuat hati Sasuke terasa linu seketika.  
><em>

_Sasuke sadar Hinata mampu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya._

**End flashback**

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Sasuke berteriak, menumpahkan segala frustasi serta kecemasan yang melanda dirinya.

Semua masalah ini membuatnya jadi tidak fokus, dia butuh solusi untuk menghadapi Hinata tanpa perlu menyakitinya. Biar bagaimana pun Hinata adalah seorang perempuan. Sejenak pemuda itu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil berpikir. Tapi suara dering pada ponselnya membuat pikirannya kembali kacau dan buyar. Sasuke beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya dengan gusar dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas sebuah laci kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

'_Hinata...'_ Manik kelamnya menatap nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Sasuke merasa enggan untuk menerima panggilan dari Hinata, tapi dia tahu, lari dari gadis itu bukanlah jalan terbaik. Mau tak mau ia harus menghadapinya apa pun yang terjadi.

"Katakan, apa maumu Hinata?" sambar Sasuke begitu mengangkat telepon dari Hinata.

"_Sasuke, apa kau masih di rumah?"_ tanya Hinata dengan suara manja, seolah tidak mempedulikan nada kemarahan dari suara Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hinata," balas Sasuke dengan sengit.

"_Kau dingin sekali padaku,"_ dengus Hinata, pura-pura merajuk, _"coba tebak sekarang aku ada di mana?" _tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang dimain-mainkan seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau ada di mana. Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa tujuanmu meneleponku, dan berhenti bermain-main!" Sasuke sudah merasa kesal saja dan merasa dipermainkan oleh Hinata.

"_Kau tahu, saat ini aku berada di Konoha University, tepatnya berada di luar wilayah kampus."_ Hinata berceloteh dan tak mengindahkan Sasuke yang sudah sangat marah padanya. _"Aku bisa melihat Sakura sedang berjalan dengan Ino di sini,"_ ucapnya dari seberang sana sambil menatap tajam ke arah si surai _pink_ dengan intens.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" mendadak saja, Sasuke seperti mendapat firasat buruk. "Kuperingatkan padamu, Hinata. Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura." Nada suara yang mengancam keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Ah, maaf Sasuke, aku sibuk."_ Hinata dengan seenaknya memutuskan kontak.

Sasuke menggeram saat Hinata menutup telepon begitu saja. Ia melempar ponsel yang ia pegang ke atas tempat tidur. Pemuda itu kembali merutuk dan mengumpat. Kecemasannya timbul saat pikirannya melayang ke arah Sakura. Ia khawatir Hinata akan melakukan sesuatu hal buruk pada gadisnya.

Disambarnya ponsel itu lagi, dan dengan cepat Sasuke menekan tombol nomor Sakura pada layar _touch screen_. Berharap gadis itu akan mengangkatnya karena, belakangan ini Sakura seperti sengaja mendiamkannya.

'_Sakura, kumohon angkatlah...!'_ harapnya dalam hati karena berkali-kali panggilannya tidak diangkat oleh Sakura dan membuat hatinya semakin tak karuan.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha University<strong>

* * *

><p>Di Konoha Sakura memang sedang terlihat berjalan bersama Ino, menuju ke arah gedung kampus sambil mengobrol santai tanpa menyadari kalau sebentar lagi dirinya akan tertimpa musibah.<p>

Hinata mengamati pergerakan Sakura dari dalam mobilnya. Bagaikan macan buas yang sedang mengintai seekor rusa, Hinata tak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis merah muda itu, menunggu kesempatan untuk menerkamnya.

Keadaan kampus pagi itu masih cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berkeliaran di sekitar halaman kampus. Sakura dan Ino berjalan semakin mendekati gedung kampus tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Hinata melihat ini adalah kesempatan yang baik. Dengan cepat gadis itu menginjak pedal gas.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dari ujung jalan dan mengarah persis ke arah Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu tidak menyadari mobil tersebut sampai tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menariknya ke wilayah yang aman.

Brukh!

Tanpa disadarinya, Sakura sudah berada dalam dekapan seseorang diiringi oleh suara pekikan dari beberapa orang dari dalam halaman kampus yang terdengar begitu histeris ketakutan. Sepasang manik _emerald_ Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sasori...?" tanyanya dengan keheranan.

"Ya, ampun Sakura! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino menghampiri temannya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi..., apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasori dan segera berdiri kembali. Tampaknya gadis itu masih belum mencerna kejadian yang hampir merengut nyawanya beberapa detik lalu.

"Hah, jadi kau tidak sadar kalau barusan saja kau hampir ditabrak mobil?!" Ino memijit keningnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak peka, bahkan terhadap bahaya yang mengintainya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" gadis itu tampak kaget dan tidak percaya. "Lalu di mana mobil itu?" Sakura celingak-celinguk, mencari-cari mobil yang dimaksud oleh Ino.

"Huh, mobilnya sudah melesat jauh, melarikan diri! Untung saja ada Sasori!" Ino mendengus sebal mengingat mobil yang hampir menabrak temannya pergi begitu saja. Tapi ia bersyukur karena Sakura tidak terluka karena, entah darimana tiba-tiba saja Sasori muncul dan menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Aku hanya kebetulan saja ada di sini. Tapi, baguslah karena aku datang disaat yang tepat," balas Sasori yang juga mengucap lega dia dapat menolong Sakura.

"Sasori, terima kasih." Sakura berterima kasih pada pemuda itu sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Sudah, jangan jadi sungkan begitu." Sasori menjadi merasa canggung dengan sikap Sakura yang terlalu formal kepadanya.

"Oh, ya, Sasori. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ino sedikit banyak penasaran.

"Aku baru saja mengantar Temari tadi, dan tadinya aku ingin pulang sampai tiba-tiba aku melihat kalian berdua," jawab Sasori menjelaskan. Selepas merayakan pesta pertunangan Gaara dan Matsuri, Temari memang pulang ke tempat Sasori dan menginap di tempatnya.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihat ada mobil yang begitu cepat ke arahmu tadi," sambungnya mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku rasa mobil tadi memang sengaja ingin menabrak Sakura!" timpal Ino yang masih merasa jengkel.

"Hai, teman-teman!" dari kejauhan Temari melambaikan tangan ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Tak lama gadis itu berlari menuju ke arah dua temannya yang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang masuk kampus.

"Kupikir kau tidak masuk kuliah hari ini!" celetuk Ino mengingat Temari begitu sibuk semalam.

"Masa hanya karena semalam saja aku langsung tidak masuk?" balas Temari dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. "Oh, ya, apa kau sudah mengatakan pada mereka?" Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang sepupu.

"Eh? Ada apa?" sikap Temari membuat Ino jadi penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kalian. Rencananya sore ini aku akan kembali ke Sunagakure," ucap pemuda itu yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Kembali ke Sunagkure?" Ino tampak begitu kecewa begitu mengetahui gebetannya mau meninggalkan Konoha. "Apa nanti kau akan kembali lagi kemari?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Yah, mungkin...," jawab Sasori tidak yakin. "Baiklah, Temari aku harus pergi dulu. Apa nanti siang kau ingin kujemput?" tanyanya mengubah topik pembicaraan. Dia tak ingin ditanya-tanya lagi, terutama mengenai alasannya kenapa mendadak saja memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku pulang sendiri dan langsung ke tempatmu nanti," balas Temari yang tak mau merepotkan sang sepupu yang pastinya akan sibuk _packing_.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pulang dulu, _bye_ semua." Sasori tersenyum sesaat, kemudian ia bergerak perlahan meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Uchiha<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke akhirnya menyerah untuk mencoba menelepon Sakura karena, panggilan darinya sama sekali tidak diangkat oleh sang gadis. Saat ini pemuda dengan warna rambut raven tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil setengah menjambak bagian poninya, frustasi.<p>

Disaat keadaan seperti itu, ponselnya kembali berdering. Tanpa melihat lagi siapa pemangilnya, Sasuke langsung menyambar ponsel tersebut dengan tak sabaran.

"Halo?" sapanya dengan nada tak bersahabat.

_"Apa ini nomor milik Sasuke Uchiha?"_ tanya sang penelepon dengan sedikit ragu begitu mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar marah.

"Ya, dan aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

_"Baguslah."_ Pemuda di seberang sana terdengar mengucap syukur dengan lega. _"Aku Hyuuga Neji, apa anda masih mengingat saya? Kita pernah bertemu di rumah sakit,"_ ucapnya mencoba menyegarkan ingatan Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke diam sejenak dan mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji. Ya, rasa-rasanya dia memang pernah mengingatnya waktu menjenguk Hinata di rumah sakit, pemuda itu ada di sana.

"Sepertinya..., aku mengingatmu...," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah secara samar terlintas wajah pemuda berambut panjang dengan kulit agak pucat dan memiliki mata yang serupa dengan Hinata.

_"Sasuke, apa kita bisa bertemu? Ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan, mengenai Hinata,"_ ucap Neji yang terdengar begitu serius.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Hinata." Bagai gayung bersambut, Sasuke langsung menyetujui ajakan Neji.

Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu sepakat untuk saling bertemu dan membicarakan mengenai masalah Hinata. Sasuke penasaran, hal apa yang kira-kira akan dibicarakan oleh Neji yang mendadak saja ingin bertemu dan bicara padanya. Selain itu, dia juga ingin bertanya secara detail mengenai kejiwaan Hinata sebelumnya. Kenapa selama ini ia merasa Hiashi seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ada bagian yang hilang seperti sengaja tak diumbar. Jangan-jangan Hinata memang seperti ini? Sasuke mencurigai kalau sikap Hinata seperti ini bukan karena kematian kekasihnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha, Jam 9:00 pagi, R.A. Internet Cafe<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke tiba di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan olehnya dan Neji untuk membicarakan masalah Hinata. Begitu masuk ke dalam, aroma capuccino langsung tercium oleh indra penciumannya. Sasuke masuk lebih ke dalam lagi sambil mencari-cari sosok Neji yang diingatnya secara samar.<p>

Pada sudut ruangan ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut panjang tengah melambai ke arahnya. Tanpa mau menunda waktu, Sasuke segera menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Hyuuga Neji...?" tanyanya untuk memastikan ketika berdiri di hadapan sang pemuda.

"Duduklah, Uchiha Sasuke," balas Neji dengan ramah mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke segera duduk di depan Neji, "apa anda sudah menunggu terlalu lama?" tanyanya saat menyadari Neji sudah datang lebih dulu dari dirinya.

"Tidak juga. Santai saja Sasuke, tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku. Anggap saja kita ini berbicara antar sesama teman," ujar Neji yang merasa Sasuke terlalu kaku padanya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Lalu, apa kita bisa langsung ke pokok pembicaraan kita?" tanya Sasuke langsung memasang ekspresi serius kepada Neji.

"Yah, baiklah..." Neji menghela napas sesaat dan meletakkan cangkir putih yang sedang dipegangnya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan hal ini sejak lama, namun karena keterbatasan waktu, aku jadi tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu dan baru sekarang aku punya kesempatan," katanya terdengar begitu menyayangkan kesempatan yang didapatnya begitu lama untuk bisa bicara pada Sasuke.

"Aku minta kau berhenti mengobati Hinata karena, semuanya sia-sia," tegas Neji.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut menyiratkan suatu tanda-tanya besar dalam pikirannya. Kenapa Neji bisa mengatakan kalau usahanya akan sia-sia? Memang diakuinya dia ingin berhenti mengobati adik Neji itu, hanya saja dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa menganggap upaya untuk mengobati Hinata sia-sia?" tanya Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar.

...

_Porsche_ hitam milik Sasuke meluncur cepat di sepanjang jalan raya seakan tidak peduli dengan mobil-mobil lain yang sesekali membunyikan klakson saat mobil tersebut melintas dan hampir saja menabrak.

Sasuke, pemuda pemilik mobil hitam yang mengebut itu terlihat gundah dan gelisah di dalam bangku kemudinya. Ada suatu kebenaran yang baru terungkap dan diketahuinya dari Neji.

"_Kekasih Hinata meninggal bukan karena ketidaksengajaan, melainkan karena Hinata sendiri." _

"_Apa maksudmu karena Hinata?"_

"_Hinata yang menerjunkan mobil itu ke dalam jurang..."_

Sasuke benar-benar tak menduga sama sekali kalau Hinata membunuh kekasihnya sendiri. Neji mengaku melihat peristiwa naas itu saat mencoba membuntuti Hinata yang pergi diam-diam.

"_Kalau begitu kejadiannya, kenapa kau tidak melaporkan ini ke polisi?"_

"_Hinata itu adikku! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya..., lagipula..., yang dibutuhkan Hinata bukanlah polisi tapi dokter jiwa...!"_

Sasuke sangat paham bagaimana perasaan Neji. Di sisi lain dia tak ingin adiknya menderita dan terlibat masalah, sementara di sisi satunya dia tak ingin ada orang lain yang terluka dan Neji berusaha mencari jalan tengahnya.

"_Apa alasannya Hinata membunuh kekasihnya itu?"_

"_Dia terlalu mengenal Hinata sehingga Hinata tak bisa lepas darinya..." _

"_Disaat Hinata mengekangnya dengan berbagai macam peraturan dan membuang semua toleransi yang dimilikinya hanya demi mengejar cinta dan kasih sayang untuknya seorang, disaat itulah hubungan mereka kandas, dan hal itu tak bisa diterima oleh Hinata..."_

Sasuke sudah mendengar dan mengetahui semuanya. Hinata memiliki obsesi yang besar pada sang kekasih. Awalnya hubungan pasangan itu baik-baik saja, tapi sifat dan sikap Hinata yang terlalu mengekang dan lama-lama tak wajar itu membuat kekasihnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Keputusan itu tak bisa diterima oleh gadis itu hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membunuh kekasihnya sendiri.

"_Neji ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan, sebenarnya..."_

"Sial! Kenapa dari awal aku tidak menduganya? Pantas saja sikapnya aneh, apalagi pada waktu itu!" Sasuke merutuki kelengahannya sendiri. Dia terlalu terlarut memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sakura.

"_Ada satu cara agar kau bisa lepas dari Hinata yaitu, kau harus segera menikah dengan orang lain..."_

"Aku harus segera menemui Sakura sekarang juga!" ucapnya dengan penuh tekad.

...

Di sisi lain, Sakura sedang bersiap-siap setelah pulang dari kampus. Dia akan pergi ke rumah Sasori dan akan bertemu dengan Ino dan Temari nanti di sana. Baru saja gadis itu hendak mengganti pakaiannya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya berkali-kali. Sepertinya ia lupa mengunci pintu pagar tadi sehingga ada orang yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam.

Dengan perasaan jengkel Sakura berjalan keluar rumahnya menuju pintu depan. Suara ketukan pintu masih saja terdengar sampai akhirnya Sakura berteriak, "ya, ya! Tunggu sebentar akan aku buka!" dengan nada kesal karena sepertinya sang tamu begitu tidak sabaran.

Cklek...!

Sakura membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Ka-kau? Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" paras manis gadis itu terlihat _shock_ saat melihat siapa yang datang mengunjunginya.

.

.

Seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu sambil memakai jas hujan dengan warna biru gelap. Gadis itu tersenyum aneh dan berkata _"Kurushii..."_ Setelah itu, gadis tersebut menyambar tangan sang pemilik rumah.

_._

_._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lepaskan aku, ini tidak lucu!" Sakura meronta, meminta dilepaskan.

_**TBC**_


End file.
